Loki's Journey
by Scfilover
Summary: Loki has had enough of Asgard's attitude and starts a new life on Earth before the events of Thor. This will lead to friendships, adventures in science and magic, Avenging and maybe some long overdue family discussions. Features the Avengers and the Odinson family with appearances from Pepper, Happy, Rhodes, Fury, Coulson and guest villain Malekith. Rated T for Tony. No slash.
1. chapter 1: the decision

I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer for this story, so I'll put one here. This story is me exploring a better chain of events for Loki than his fall to the dark side -to borrow a George Lucas metaphor- in _Thor _and the _Avengers_. Of course, I wouldn't have been inspired to do write this story if I hadn't seen those movies. I don't own anything. This is just me playing in the Marvel sandbox.

The scene had been one that had repeated itself so many times he wondered how he kept his sanity. He walked into his chambers and shut the door. Now that no one could see him he pursed his lips and his hands clenched into fists.

_Why do I bother to hope? No matter what I do it isn't good enough. It will always be the same: Thor drags me onto a quest with his foolish friends, they get into danger against my advice, I save them and no one sees it! Or perhaps, if I'm lucky, I get some backhanded 'compliment' about my 'silver' tongue or my 'trickery'. No one takes what I do seriously and no one wants me here! Is this to be my life? _

_Oh, yes, it will change when Thor becomes king…for the worse! Then it will no longer be groups of individual people he angers but whole realms! How long before he starts a war with his thoughtless words and actions? I can see it: why can't father? Why is it that my minor tricks are punished so fervently and Thor's stupidity given free reign? Loki god of lies, Loki Silvertongue, Loki mischief maker! No one says the Thor the thoughtless, Thor the arrogant or Thor Fumbletongue! _

_Perhaps I could stage something. Some scenario that would show everyone that Thor is not the perfect king! He has the charisma and the ability to fight, but what of the rest of it? Unless father sees the truth there is no way Thor will be ready to be king before father has to sleep again. _

_No. It would never work. Yes, it might show Thor as unready but it could all so easily end in disaster. People might be oh so willing to blame Thor's stupidity on me. It was Loki's mischief, they'll say, he made Thor look bad. Thor's glory would increase and the tatters of my credibility would be broken. _

_It is no use trying to get Thor to listen. For hundreds of years I have tried to show him. For hundreds of years he has ignored me. It will be the same way when he is king. He cares for me, but his pride won't allow him to listen to me until his actions cause something truly horrendous. Even then he might not listen. If his pride whispers in his ear to blame it on me he might listen to it. The consequences of that would not be pleasant…_

He looked at the ceiling as his mind went in endless circles. He could see what others could not and do things far beyond wave a sword. Unfortunately, he was caged by expectations, or lack of them, and people's blindness. Solution after solution fell before these obstacles.

Stop doing tricks in an ability to show "maturity" and gain trust? No, people would just think he was plotting and still disrespect him. In fact the disrespect would probably increase because people would no longer be wary of him. His mischief did more to keep him safe and gain awareness of his capabilities than his status as prince did.

Try to gain father's favor by attending more meetings and then use them as an excuse to show his understanding of royal duty? No, Odion would just brush him away. Plus people would just see it as him trying to take Thor's place. Even though Thor had no interest in duty!

Outright ask to become an ambassador to another realm? One where magic was respected? No, Odion would give him a mistrustful look and keep him here. Loki still stung at how his petition to go to Alfheim to learn magic from the elves had been treated. Odin had waved it away and encouraged him to tend to matters here. He hadn't said to abandon magic and become like his brother but it had been implied. _I can't be like Thor! I have other skills, ones needed just as much, I could be Thor's equal but no one will see it! _

There was only one way out. It was dangerous because it might not work. He could be dragged back to Asgard in disgrace. _I am no coward no matter what they say! All the scenarios I've cast won't work because they are trapped by father and people's expectations. So be it. If I can't play by the rules here then I'll just have to change the playing field somehow. _

It was not the solution he would have otherwise chosen because it would seal his role as a coward. _That will probably happen anyhow. Why not leave before it does and spare myself the whispers of discontent? _

He didn't know how he was going to do it. He would have to evade Heimdall's sight. He would have to be hidden from Odin's wrath. He would have to slip away from whatever other traps were sprung. Including his oafish brother and that blasted hammer. It would not be easy. For anyone else it would be impossible, but Loki was the finest sorcerer in the nine realms. His decision was made.

It was not he who was unworthy of Asgard. It was Asgard that was unworthy of him. Why stay somewhere where he could never make a difference or be respected? If he couldn't live by their rules he would go somewhere where he could live by his own.


	2. chapter 2: planning and an interruption

How was he going to be able get out of Asgard successfully? He could not afford to have anyone's eyes accidentally catch clues. _Father or Heimdall, if they see what I'm doing, may conclude I am leaving and I know not how they would react. I need to be "normal" so that I will continue to be ignored. I have a lot to do and I cannot be observed. Some of these things on their own would be suspicious and/or get me into trouble. I need to: _

_Increase my ability to travel between all the realms. If I get found I refuse to make it easy for whoever is sent, most likely my brother, to catch me. _

_Figure out a way to evade Heimdall. This could get me in trouble. Why does the trickster want to be unseen? He must be plotting! As if anyone ever asked me why I plotted! _

_Pick a realm and lay the groundwork for my living there. When I leave Asgard I need to fit seamlessly into where I will live. Otherwise, I will stick out and that will give my pursuers, if any, clues. _

_Figure out how to encourage no one to search for me. Father doesn't trust or listen to me. He would just have me dragged back to Asgard and punished. I need to do something which won't necessitate being dragged back here for punishment but will encourage them to leave me alone in case Heimdall figures a way past my spells. _

Being "normal" was easy. The insults and ignorance people directed towards him justified his decision. _If I was a warrior whose skills were not respected I would be lauded for finding a place where they would be! _It was simplicity itself to deal with the idiots three and Sif's disrespect whenever he was forced to travel with them due to Thor's "intervention": it was further proof he should leave. Thankfully his brother never even asked what he was interrupting Loki at. Loki would be contemplating how to evade Heimdall. _Maybe a special class of invisibility spells. Something worded-_

Thud! Stomp! Slam!

"There you are brother! Truly, you need more sunlight for you are looking paler than usual! Let us go on a quest with our friends!"

_If I didn't make at least a token protest it would be unusual. Unusual in Asgard, especially when regards to me, equals bad. _

"Thor, these are my chambers. I decide when I enter and when I leave. I care not for your idiotic quests. Leave me to my vital work!"

"Whatever it is will keep brother. Come!"

_Of course and here he comes again as he always does. _

"Thor, put me down this instant! Did you not just hear me?"

_Of course you didn't. You never do. _

"Loki, nothing is more important than friendship and heroism. Your trickery will wait and you will be refreshed! Why must you always be so stubborn brother? If you would only show your face more it would not come to this."

_Of course it's my fault. You've never considered coming to me to do something I might like to do together. _

"Put me down and I'll pack."

Thor put him down but held him close with one arm around Loki's shoulders and his hand at the back of Loki's neck. His blue eyes gazed deeply into Loki's own.

"No tricks? I still remember the time you attempted to send an illusion in your place. I want _you_ with me brother."

Loki's heart softened, which was annoying, despite his magic being called trickery again. _He accepts my word when no one else does. He wants my presence even though he ignores my advice and abilities. It's still more than anyone else does for me. How can I help but remember when we were children before those idiots came and encouraged him away from me? Before they came he did not treat me with casual disrespect. How is it possible to love and dislike him so much at the same time? _

"You have my word. Now leave and I'll meet you and the others at the stables. What is it this time?"

Thor's eyes gleamed as he let Loki go.

"There is a dragon with a truly magnificent hoard in Nidavellir! We will gain much glory and treasure for Asgard!"

Loki gave Thor a horrified look.

"You want to take on a _dragon_ just to get unnamed treasure? Are you insane?!"

Thor shook his head.

"For honor brother! That is important!"

_Why do I even bother? _

"Fine. I'll make sure to bring extra burn ointment and bandages."

Thor laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"As you will brother. It will be marvelous. Don't keep us waiting too long for we hunger for glory."

_You hunger for an early death. If you realized that truth you would not bring me with you for I cannot allow it. Even as you are. _

On that thought, Loki swore and packed.

This was how he found himself with Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif in the valley over a dragon's cave. It was pointless, of course, but he had to _try _to be the voice of reason.

"Dragon flame can even kill an Aesir. If we are going to do this we must do so carefully. I'll send out one of my illusions to lure it out and we can observe its actions. Then we can attack."

Sif gave him a scornful look.

"That is cowardice Loki. What is the worth of being here if we do not behave as warriors?"

"Sif is right brother. For Asgard!"

With that Thor and the others charged thoughtlessly for the cave. Loki swore and threw shields around them. This proved vital as the dragon, enraged at being disturbed, charged out and starting blowing flames. The warriors managed to avoid most of the flames, amazingly, but not all. If not for Loki, at some point each of them would have been seriously burned.

_You're the heir to the throne Thor! Why? Why does father allow this madness?! _

With the shields in place around them Loki wrapped one around himself and then joined the battle. The battle ended as it always did: the warriors got in blows and Thor killed the beast with Mjolnir. They were blinded by blood lust to see that they would not have survived the battle without Loki.

"Mighty as always Thor! Where's Loki? Oh at the back! You'll never gain glory that way."

"Instead of charging heedlessly, Frandal, I took a few moments to set up shields which saved everyone's lives."

"Loki you think too much. All you need is a mighty sword, or even an axe."

"I will have to disagree with you Volstagg," Loki managed to respond civilly.

_Where are you in this brother? Surely you have to see the truth somehow! _

"Friends Loki was only doing what he felt best. Leave him be."

_That's it? No realization that what I did was right? No defense besides this halfhearted commentary? There is nothing for me here. _

The rest of the trip, and home, was no better. While Thor, the Warriors and Sif had gone on a hunt that became a saga on its own Loki expended considerable thought and power breaking curses placed on the treasure by past holders and the dragon. Dragons were not too intelligent but they were powerful. For more than a few of the curses Loki just had to rip off, rather than lightly untangle, because he knew he had to remove the curses before the others got back. They would not keep away from the treasure once they came back from the hunt. If they touched something cursed he would be blamed. The result was that everyone else was glowing with glory while Loki was muted by exhaustion. He was powerful, but he had to expend a lot of power smashing curses instead of untangling them.

Asgard, of course, did not ask why he was tired. All they did was celebrate Thor's victory, Thor's hunt and Thor's treasure. Loki left the feast almost indecently early with bile and bitterness filling his heart.

_That's it. I have to leave before I do something I regret. _


	3. chapter 3: an unpleasant discovery

Loki was quite proud of himself. _I have found a way to evade Heimdall's sight and also have improved the capabilities of my illusions! Not only will Heimdall be blind but he won't even know it! _

While figuring out how to evade Heimdall Loki had figured out a flaw in his reasoning. _What good is it, at this point, to evade Heimdall if he knows I'm evading him? If he can't see me then he'll know he's blind. If I blind him to the real me while having an illusion in my place then he won't even know he can't see me. _

It should be a foolproof plan but only a fool doesn't take a chance to prove his plan doable if he can. _I need to do something so momentous that, if my distraction of his sight fails, he'll report me to the Allfather. Not something so momentous, though, that it would get me into unbearable trouble. What would Heimdall be bound to report and not keep in his inscrutable counsel? _

Loki kneaded his forehead as he thought. At first, seeing the disdain and disrespect he got as justification for leaving had helped. As time passed, unfortunately, it was too much for him and the old feelings of bitterness and hunger to be seen as equal to his brother had returned. _I am sick of being called a coward! I need to do something that, even if no one else knows about it, will prove I am as brave as Thor! To fit that it must be something anyone would be fearful of. _

Loki's mind traveled to the nightmares he had had as a child. He remembered seeing frost giants taking him from his family, hurting him and feeling very cold. Loki rubbed his arms for warmth and remembered running to Thor after having nightmares as a child. Thor had been kind then. He hadn't spoken of courage or lack of it. He would hold Loki close and promise that no one and nothing would ever hurt his brother. Thankfully the nightmares had receded as Loki had grown, because he would've been seen as a coward otherwise, but thinking of Jotunheim even now caused a chill in his bones.

_I'll go to Jotunheim but I'll be careful to encounter no one. Going there alone is not the action of a coward. If caught, I could say I was practicing a tactic for the good of Asgard. Avoiding the frost giants would be proof of my desire to preserve the peace. That I went alone would be proof of my courage. Surely father would not punish me too severely? In fact, being caught could come in useful if I was just banned to my rooms without visits from anyone. Then I could plan in peace. _

He reached for a jewel. Not just any jewel but one he liked to meditate with sometimes. He had added some of his magic and a command. When activated, the command would call upon the magic he stored in the jewel and project an illusion of him staring at the jewel. The illusion would appear while he disappeared. Thus Heimdall would be not be blinded to Loki and not even know it. _Ha! Not just anyone could accomplish this. Even father can't! As far as I know. _

This worked without any problems. Loki took in a breath and reached for Yggdrasil's branches. He traced a path and stepped into Jotunheim.

He really didn't understand what all the complaining had been about. The furs he brought made him uncomfortably warm. He was called pitiful and weak, but he could wander about here in his normal cloths. Loki easily avoided any frost giants and wandered around. Feeling daring he wandered closer to what seemed to the frost giant king's palace. As he approached he felt uncomfortable. Not because of the cold, or the strangeness the soldiers had complained of, but because he wasn't cold. In fact, it all felt somehow very unpleasantly familiar.

He wandered towards what looked like a ruin of a temple. _Maybe this is where father took the casket! It could also give me insight into what these monsters value. Surely insight into any enemy, even these monsters, could be helpful. All anyone says of the giants is that they are cold and evil. Monsters. Well, I am not afraid._

As he approached the temple his feeling of uneasiness grew.

_Cold, so cold. How many times had he woken so cold? _

_ "Thor! Thor! I had the dream again!" _

_ "Loki, you're freezing. Did you see frost giants again?" _

_ "No this was worse. I was alone and cold and no one was there. Maybe the frost giants were coming to kill me." _

_ "You will never be alone and no one will kill you. You are my brother and I won't let anyone hurt you." _

This place made him think of nightmares: cold, being alone. _No it can't be. I've never been here before! _

A possibility occurred to him. He did not feel strangeness here unless _odd familiarity _counted as strange. He wasn't cold like all the soldiers who fought in the war had complained of.

_No. If I was a…I wouldn't have felt cold in my dreams. Frost giants never feel cold…unless, perhaps, a baby could feel cold an adult might not…It can't be!_

He struggled to hold up his blindness spell. He fell in the snow and looked around with pained eyes.

_His lack of strength. _

_ He didn't look like the rest of the family. _

_ His magic. _

_ The lack of his father's love._

_ His mother's inability to answer why he was so different._

_ The favoring of Thor. _

_ No. No. No. _

Loki wished himself back to his quarters and barely remembered to drop the illusion at the same time he dropped the blinding spell.

_No, it can't be. _


	4. Chapter 4: seeking the truth

Loki thought of going to his father, _was Odin his father_, but several points discouraged that idea.

_If he wanted me to know he would have told me. _

_What would he do if he knew I knew? _

_How would he react to how I found out? _

_I don't know much and could look like an idiot. _

He needed some other way to put this to rest. He wanted to say he was foolish, but it fit so well. _It would explain why father/Odin favored Thor. Why would he love a monster? Why would he want anyone to love and respect a monster? Of course he would pick Thor because no one would want a frost giant on the throne of Asgard! _

He remembered how he had been drawn to the temple by thinking about the Casket of Ancient Winters. _Father/Odin has it. If I touched it surely I would know. I can't let him know I'm there though. He can't know that I know. I don't know how he would react. I'm just another stolen relic. Why did he take me? Who am I really? _

_I am Loki. I am Loki. I am leaving Asgard so I can live by my own rules. I am not a monster! I am not! Even if…I am. _

He steeled himself and breathed in and out. With the ruthless determination that had kept him from breaking at the taunts of the other children after he decided to study magic he locked his emotions away. He activated the illusion and the spell again and then left his chambers. He thought of the weapons room and the enchantment around the destroyer.

_If I lift the casket the destroyer will activate surely. I refuse to take such an easy path. I will not let anyone sweep me away with an easy death! "Oh, he was a frost giant and treacherous!" I don't think so. I was loyal to Asgard and I still am. I still love mother/Frigga even if I am wounded by her silence about this. We have grown distant, but she has never treated me as less than Thor. I love Thor still, for when we were children if nothing else. I've just had enough of this realm. _

He entered the weapons room and looked for enchantments. Sure enough, the casket had two. One would alert the destroyer if it was picked up. Another would alert father/Odin.

_Not today for a few minutes. _

Loki braced himself. He grasped the casket but did not lift. He called on his magic in case he wasn't Jotun and the casket reacted negatively because of that. Horror filled him as his magic wasn't needed. He shivered as he turned blue and felt different. He let go of the casket and stepped back.

_The god of lies has uncovered the biggest lie of all. How could Odin expect otherwise? He is only Odin now for he was never truly my father. Still, Odin gave me his name. Why ever he did it he did it. I have spent the last thousand years training to be a king and much of that time also protecting Thor. No matter what follows I am still of Asgard: until I choose not to be. Until I choose to leave. Nothing will cast me out. I am Loki and I follow my own rules. _

Despite his bravado the shivering continued even after he changed back into his Aesir form.

His Aesir _form_. Not him, not as he was born anyhow.

It took him what felt like an endless amount of time before he could go back to his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5: finding a new home

When he was not called to see Odin after being the first person to go to Jotunheim in a thousand years or after finding out the truth he knew he had fooled Heimdall successfully.

_There's some consolation in that anyhow. Why did Odin take me? Was I someone important he thought he could ransom back? A pet for Thor when he became king? Or, perhaps worst of all, a weapon? This would explain why Odin let me grow up so unappreciated and disrespected. If the Jotun ever grew too powerful he could tell me the truth and how I could serve Asgard. I would have been desperate to do anything to be seen as a real Aesir. I could devastate Jotunheim with the casket or my magic. Save Asgard the taint and the trouble. Then, afterwards, he could discard me in disappointment for acting like a monster. He wouldn't even have to do anything elaborate. A simple "no, Loki" would probably be enough to send me off into oblivion. _

_I will not allow that to happen. I am Loki. I live and follow my own rules as the others would destroy me. I am no monster. _

_ This truth changes nothing really. I am still leaving. It just serves as additional encouragement to leave. _

He wanted to leave Asgard because he was seen as a failure and would be seen as a monster if the truth was revealed. He moved onto picking the realm he would make his home in. _Yes, a home as a citizen only. I have no desire to rule for I am not really a prince and it would bring me to Odin's attention. I only wanted power to prove myself Thor's equal. If I am somewhere I am left alone or respected then I don't need to be Thor's equal. Ruling would be a lot of work anyhow. I want to catch up on my fun reading and experiment in peace. Odin spends most of his time working. I want to do what I feel like doing. _

_ That aside, where to live? _

As he thought about the other realms he knew of he knew he kept running into problems. Finally only one possibility remained.

_ Midgard! What do mortals know that I would appreciate? I'll go insane. Unless I make a few side trips…yes that could work if I'm careful for traps. Odin will set them to get his weapon back. If a weapon I was meant to be… yet what else makes sense? Thinking about this is pointless. I must never let Heimdall see me or Thor catch me. Midgard with trips out as needed is my best shot. Everyone discounts the mortals. They would only think I would go there to distinguish myself by mischief or a pathetic attempt to be able to finally shine in war. No, I go there to survive. This means I must distinguish myself in ways Heimdall would not consider. I could use my silver tongue to stop wars and bring peace when I felt like it. I could take my place among their greatest minds and tutor them if I wanted. As diplomacy and any mental challenge are disrespected by the Aesir no one would think of me making my place by using them. I love it when a plan comes together! _

With that settled he started making trips to Midgard to prepare for living there. He quickly found that he was correct about Midgard but also very wrong. Yes, the people lived quickly and died senselessly so often. Then again they had _libraries_, so many of them, and so many different kinds! Libraries that had so many types of knowledge and ballads. He considered living near the one known as "the library of Congress" but decided being in a kingdom's capital was too close to politics. Odin might think to look for him there.

Midgard had so many different kingdoms. It was arranged by first "continents" then "countries" and then many other different levels of classification. There were so many different places he could spend his whole life exploring them and not get bored!

Eventually he decided on living in the town called San Francisco. It had a large library system, many different types of people, he could easily travel through the city and to others using various Midgard-_no he should call it Earth for that was a native name_- types of transport. The weather was moderate and variable: sunny some days, rainy others and foggy as well. One downside to San Francisco was that it was expensive. Living places cost many dollars. What was he to do about money? He didn't want to get a job: several hundred years as Thor's minder should make him eligible for retirement if he wanted to! Plus, after looking into the process of gaining employment, he saw it could be difficult. He lacked a social security card and much else. No he would have to be independently wealthy. How to get that money? He couldn't just make it. It turned out his to be adopted country guarded most carefully against counterfeiting. He could probably outwit them but didn't want to have to. He wanted to relax here which meant keeping below the authority's …what was that term…radar!

In the end he found a workable solution. He found that jewel companies bought precious metals and stones. He could easily create those with his magic. Then he could bring them to these people, in disguise so he couldn't be traced, and then get money. He easily did so at many different places and then stored the cash in his pocket dimension. He decided to open an account since not having a bank account would be suspicious. He winced when even the amount he decided to deposit raised eyebrows but his much despised silver tongue saved him. As long as he kept the future deposits down he would be left alone. They couldn't trace where he got his money from so he did not have to worry.

He scouted where to live and picked a house. He paid the full price at once which raised eyebrows. He made this choice because, even though it caused amazement, it was not unheard of and would minimize the amount of interactions he had to have with people. He used his first energy bill in the name of Luke Noen to get a library card. (He thought of using Norwegian for "no one's son" but that would be too pointed. "Nobody" would be false because he did matter even if no one else thought so. A Norwegian word meaning "someone" fit him well.)

Money? Accounted for.

Lodgings? Bought and paid for as well as the needed services.

Library card? How Thor and the others would laugh, but it was to him essential. Yes, he could buy his own books but he had too many fond memories of libraries. He would not give them up now. Thor might think to look for him in the libraries of Alfheim or Vanaheim but not Earth. No Aesir would pause to see just how much these libraries offered. Loki planned on becoming a rather generous anonymous donor.

Not sticking out? He knew the money. He knew about and had a computer and email. He was learning slang and could brush off anything by saying he had grown up in Norway. Though he liked having a British accent better somehow. Maybe Norway by way of Britain? Unusual, but people wouldn't care and it wouldn't be the type of thing Thor would think to look for. Thor would look for someone who would stand out by way of lack of knowledge and by making trouble. Loki knew the way of the land and his mischief days were done. Mostly. He wasn't going to give up everything to be free of Asgard. Otherwise what would be the point?

He had planned and enough time had passed that he had established himself in San Francisco. He would not seem to have established residence there the same day he left Asgard. Plus he planned on leaving the jewel with the illusion turned on when he left. No sense in giving them too much of an idea when he left. If only there was some way he could find out how long it would take before they knew.

Yes, he was the god of mischief. Maybe there were a few incidents the Aesir might have some reason to be annoyed about. The way they had treated him more than made up for it. He would start anew: as long as humans left him and what he cared for alone he would leave them alone. Except for maybe the occasional prank.


	6. Chapter 6: leaving

He had but one more matter to attend to before leaving. He had to do something that would make them see him as too pathetic to search for. If the reason Odin hadn't gone through with whatever his plan for taking Loki from Jotunheim was because Loki was pathetic then he wouldn't have Heimdall search for Loki. If Odin's plan was for Loki to think Loki was pathetic then this would fit in with that. (At least unless, until, he wanted Loki back. Then Odin would search for Loki. Not that Loki planned to come quietly.) If Thor finally decided Loki was too pathetic then he wouldn't look either. Loki decided that the best way to prove he was too pathetic to be worth searching for was to tell the truth. How he felt and what he had wanted. They would all sneer and decide to leave him to whatever hole he had crawled into.

_Stop it! This is going to painful but it will keep you free! The name of Loki will be forgotten here. If you somehow lose the power to hide from Heimdall's sight it might not matter because no one will be looking for you. Oh if only I could know if I will be searched for or not! Then I could know if I needed to permanently hide myself from Heimdall or not. It will be a waste of power if not, but how am I to know? Odin might want to drag me back for his plans or to punish me for leaving. Still, best to at least try! _

Loki hid himself and started to write. He wrote of how he had chosen magic not only because he was strong at it, but also because he tried to be a warrior and failed. How he started trickery because it was not only fun, but the only way he could even try to silence insults. How all he ever wanted to be was Thor's equal, how he tried to impress Thor and everyone, but learned that was not possible. That no matter how many times he saved Thor and his friends, and it was therapeutic to list all of them and how he did it, that no one ever saw it or cared about his accomplishments. How he saw that he could never fit the ideal of a prince here, but that he would be good somewhere and find peace. That they could look around and see that he had taken nothing from Asgard, not even a set of clothing because he made some with magic, so he would not be taking their things. He put the letter under the jewel. Then he slipped away to where he had chosen as home.


	7. Chapter 7: a new life

-When writing this chapter up to the point Loki first hears about a certain Avenger I thought of "Severine" from the James Bond _Skyfall_ soundtrack. It makes me think of a relaxing new beginning.

The sun edged its way past his curtains. He woke up at first thinking what Thor would be doing, what Loki would be expected-

No. That was not his life anymore. No more expectations. His life was his own. He could be more than a failure. The question was what would that involve? He smiled. He had more than enough time to figure out exactly it was that he wanted to do.

He was Loki and he followed his own rules. This would be wonderful! With a laugh and a stretch he got up and dressed. Then he padded to his porch and looked outside. The sun shined, the ocean moved and Earth was so different from stagnant Asgard!

_My life is my own. What do I want to do? _Part of his preparations for fitting in had involved becoming a regular patron of a local supermarket so he had plenty of breakfast options. He munched on something and then laughed happily.

_No one to sneer at me for going to the library! _

His days followed a soothing pattern. He would get up, eat a large meal and then go to a library. He didn't always visit the same one: San Francisco had over _twenty_ and they were open various hours. He missed his midnight runs to the Asgard library but decided being able to visit libraries in the day and be around others who respected them was a profitable tradeoff. Most of the time he read, but occasionally he also went to library programs. He learned about calligraphy and the city's history. He watched movies and, daringly, went to book discussion groups. He had been raised to think he was above mortals, but forced himself to be more convivial. It turned out people had interesting and intelligent things to say. Book discussion groups were just one more piece of evidence that Earth was equal to Asgard because it was superior in some ways. _Like how I was equal to Thor by being better in some areas._ He did not allow himself to make close relationships: he was afraid too close scrutiny would make him stick out. Plus he liked being able to choose to be alone.

He devoured various subjects. One of the librarians introduced him to online classes which some institutions offered for free but had no course credits. Loki cared not for course credits: he knew he was smart. Then again, having a formal degree would give him a certain amount of prestige. By now he had gotten, through various channels he was careful to separate himself from, a fake id and other documents. He could get what was known as a GED, take tests and then get a degree online. He didn't want to rule but he liked the idea of having a "masters" in something. It made him cackle in amusement and would help cement him among the intellectuals. Then again, it was funny to speak with someone who thought he was stupid because he didn't have a formal degree. Upstaging them was rather amusing. Being smart in Earth seemed to be caused by what you _did_: what you picked to read and experience as much as a degree. Degrees were important, and vital for some careers, but were not the sole criteria for being intelligent.

He decided to at least get a GED and quickly passed the test. He spun a tale about his school records being lost in a fire to justify how quickly he sped through the process.

He also kept track of current events. He was amazed when he learned the saga of another Californian: though only a part time one. Tony Stark's announcement he was Iron Man earned a snort because it seemed so impulsively like Thor. What of the danger to his company and the woman he cared for? Then again, given the snark and intelligence Stark showed, he could also be like Loki. Maybe Stark didn't want to be in shadows imposed by others either. Everyone thought him only a playboy, as Asgard had only thought Loki mischievous, but people were often not only one thing. They were multilayered and Stark's announcement brought that lesson home powerfully. Loki laughed at the sheer chaos Stark caused and how Stark reveled in it. It was enough to make him more curious about Stark.

There was a lot to learn. Stark's impulsiveness and partying made him seem like Thor. Loki could almost painfully relate to the looks pictures sometimes caught on Potts or Rhodes. There was also much that made Stark seem similar to Loki. Reading between the lines suggested that much of Stark's prior behavior had been an attempt to impress a remote father. That Stark had also recently been betrayed by a father figure. That Stark was very intelligent and probably emotionally remote to many people due to how they viewed him. Loki wondered if maybe he and Stark would understand one another. _Don't be foolish. Stark could figure out you are different and you could lose your whole life here. _

His curiosity about Stark eventually manifested itself in mischief. Loki's magic related well to science. The quote by Arthur Clarke about magic being unexplained science had been intriguing and helped him to connect to science. This gave him enough of an edge to be able to slip, undetected, into Stark's mainframe and gain access as an employee. He suggested future developments and asked questions on company discussion boards. At first he was only baffling employees. Then Stark himself started responding and Loki found his knowledge being challenged. He had to buy rare and advanced books to keep up. Higher into the stratosphere of knowledge Loki climbed. Stark kept demanding for him to go to Stark's office, but Loki did not. Stark threatened to fire him, which was laughable since Loki was not an employee, but kept writing back to Loki. Loki was not only kept intellectually stimulated by what he had to learn, but by keeping Stark's computers from tracking his. Stark was so clever Loki wondered if he could teach Stark about magic. That would get Loki in trouble for sure! Good thing Stark couldn't find him and tempt him to do it.

Time passed and Loki's days were full. One day found him rushing to a bookstore to get a very hard to find book about robotics that he had to have to keep up with Stark. _He razed me yesterday for not knowing something in this book! Me! No one is supposed to be able to run rings around my mind! Not around Loki Wordsmith, Loki Silvertongue! Good thing I can read fast! I'll have the bookseller order the next book above this one to be safe. Ha, Stark! _

He flowed into the bookstore with elegance despite wanting to sink his teeth, metaphorically, into the book. _I don't care! I'm teleporting back with this book! I don't feel like taking the time to walk or ride the bus or even catch a cab. I'm never driving in this city: it is too stressful and parking almost requires magic in some areas! _

He walked up to the counter and asked for the book. He could feel people watching him. Everywhere he went people did that, but not for the reasons people did in Asgard. There they did it because he was frail to them and his gracefulness weak. Here he was slender, elegant and somehow charismatic. A flick of his hair had been known to make people stare. People loved his voice. If someone came from Asgard and asked for a frail, weakly and pathetic person Loki wouldn't be listed. He was liked here.

As he waited he was unsettled to feel odd somehow. He was used to being watched but he could usually account for all of the watchers. _Maybe they had some trouble with thievery and installed a camera? That must be it. _

When he had first come to Earth he had been unsettled by feeling he was being watched but not seeing anyone. Then he had read about cameras and it had made sense. It made hiding himself from Heimdall harder because he didn't want Heimdall to see any images of Loki on Earth. Loki worked on the spell so that any image of him would be included. It took more power but it was worth it because Loki didn't want to be the total hermit he would have to be to avoid being caught on camera. He had also thought of changing his appearance, but decided not to. Heimdall had been known to find him no matter what he looked like. He might as well keep looking the same. That he was considered attractive here was only a _minor_ factor in his decision.

The bookseller gave him his book and he happily paid for it. He quickly made his way home and started to read. He found the concept Stark had sprung on him and growled. _The author did not mean for that to be taken that way, but you are clever Stark. I never thought I would say this but you could almost be my equal. It is too bad I keep evading you. By now you must know I am not an employee and merely keep the invitations to your office as a way of keeping your employees from becoming unsettled. Science and magic! The things we could do with the two. Though it is best that we not as it would draw me into the spotlight. It is tempting…_

Loki decided to wait for the next book before he upstaged Stark. He did not want to risk not being in possession of vital knowledge for doing so. For now he merely kept pace with Stark by proving he understood the concepts they were both using thus far. _Revenge will be sweet! _

Soon enough he got an email that the book was waiting for him. He walked into the bookstore and approached the counter. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the bookseller looked nervous.

"Here it is sir."

Loki looked at the man askance but kept his expression neutral. He reached for his wallet.

"That won't be necessary sir. The book has already been paid for."

"Really. By whom?"

"It's inscribed in the cover sir."

Loki took the book, scanning it for technical or other traps as he did so. There were none. He also didn't see any traps, or anything new, in the store either except for-

_The camera. The one he sensed last week. _

He knew who the book had to be from. How did Stark get a camera in the store? _He probably bought the store and had the owner put it in. How did Stark know I would come here? The book! He's been steering our discussion so I would have to get rare books! Then he could track where they go and now he has a picture of me! Good thing I always pay by cash and never gave the bookseller anything other than my first name and a generic email address which I used truth bending when registering for. Very good Stark, but not good enough! _

He gave the camera a smirk.

_No I will not taunt you vocally and give you the opportunity to get a voice print. _

His nonchalance aside he rushed home to read.

_Dear whoever you are, _

_ Stop playing hard to get. We could make sweet science if you'd stop hiding. Cut the crud and come to Malibu or New York for a job or be a consultant: whatever it takes for me to get more access to that mind of yours. Keep hacking into my boards and I'll take it as an invitation to keep looking for you. _

_ Also, stop calling me by my last name. For you it's Tony. _

Loki's first reaction was laughter. It was amusing: only Stark could make a job offer sound like a bad pick up line. Then he frowned. _If he finds me I won't be able to be in the shadows I've chosen anymore. No more being anonymous. He'll be my equal which will earn him my friendship and I'll crave being admired for my mind as he is for his. Work for him? No, I'm done working for people. Working with him…I could do that. I could finally be around someone else who has picked me for a friend. A real friend. I stopped wishing for such a thing long ago. I'm pathetic! Stark is no fool he could capitalize on this. _

_ What if he can't find me though? _

_ He found me this far. He knows what I look like and a bookstore I go to. He could get my address. What would it be like to be found because someone wants to get to know me? Not to find me because they think I'm pathetic and need to be dragged away from my work for my own good? It will mean having to be on my guard unless I feel like I can trust him. No more being in the shadows. _

With determination Loki read the book and then, with a dash of mischief, he wrote out a comment which had most of the employees at Stark Industries confused and Tony reduced to emoticons to express his amusement.


	8. Chapter 8: a new friendship

Life kept going the same except Tony started outright recommending Loki books. Loki liked almost all of them and would write back. They had a few mini flame wars over differences in opinions but what was that between friends? Tony's employees had to know by now what was going on, but Loki would guess they were amused. Tony was allowing it and Loki hadn't done anything harmful.

Loki hummed part of an opera he had seen that evening as he walked away from the bus stop that was only generally near his house. Buses had cameras and he didn't want to make things too easy for Tony after all. How would that be fun? He was not a warrior by Asgard's standards but any human stupid enough to attack him would live to regret it. As he came up towards his house his senses went on alert. He knew someone was close. He summoned his magic close but dropped it when he saw who was sitting on his front steps.

"Geez, Luke, it took you long enough," Tony Stark said.

Loki did not let himself get startled. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"If you could find me you could predict my habits. That makes sitting on my front steps a little overly dramatic."

Tony winked at him.

"Hey, that's me. Interestingly, Pepper said the same thing you did. You're smart and you're practical. Please tell me you're done playing hard to get."

Loki walked past him and unlocked his front door. He smirked.

"After you."

"Said the spider to the fly? You'd better not being going for an un-sportsmanship award."

"No, that would be you with your Iron Man suit in your briefcase."

"Hey, I like you but I don't know as much as I'd like. Heck, except for the required documents you don't show up on anywhere except for recently. I mean _anywhere_ and that's saying something for me."

Loki gestured to his couch and walked into the kitchen.

"So no to a drink then? I'm so disappointed."

"I never said that. I like living dangerously."

Loki frowned. Yes, Tony did have some Thor like characteristics. Then again, Loki liked living dangerously too or they wouldn't be having this conversation. At any rate, Loki could also make this sound like a date gone wrong. _No one could be allowed to outmatch his snark._

"Then what would you like?"

Tony laughed. "I like you I really do. I really hope you're the real deal because I've had too many of the other type."

"I've guessed."

Tony grabbed a drink and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Loki for a while and Loki allowed it. There was so much he couldn't tell him, but for once Loki would take a page out of Thor's book. He would let his emotions speak through his eyes. Tony understood because he nodded: he knew Loki enough by now to see they were alike and was willing to give Loki a chance.

"At least tell me why you're hiding. Obviously you let me find you because I'm just that irresistible."

"I don't understand why Rhodes doesn't smack you."

"Rhodey is real patient. Now more about you. You know more about me than I do about you. Start talking."

"I am not hiding because I have done someone wrong. I am hiding because I wanted to begin anew. I had to get away lest I suffocate in the shadows. You told the world you are Iron Man partly because of that."

"Yeah, you definitely can tell me more than that. Give me more ground to work with."

"You will be in for a long night."

"Hey, used to those L. Hmm, that doesn't work. You need a better nickname then that."

Yes, Loki did like living dangerously.

"Loki."

"As in the Norse god of mischief Loki?"

_Heimdall could find you if Tony calls you by that name. 'Loki' is used here, but mostly for fictional characters and amusing pets! Plus, it might Tony a clue eventually. Idiot! Yes, I definitely like living dangerously._

"Loki it is. It fits you."

"Then you can hear the rest."

He told as much of it as he could without revealing his non-Earth origin. He saw Tony's eyes freeze when he discussed Odin and fill with annoyance when mentioning Asgard in general. Thor got mixed reactions which made sense since Loki had mixed emotions towards Thor. Anger about how he had been treated. Love for their childhood and the residual fondness Thor had had for him. Sadness that they weren't, except for Loki's heart being stubborn, really family. Sentiment… Thor had to know Loki had left by now. He probably didn't care about Loki anymore. Odin had probably told Thor the truth and Thor had sworn as a child to kill all the frost giants. _Don't think about Thor. That part of your life is done._

"I wouldn't want to go back to that either. Look, I've been through a lot of stuff lately but I'm going to trust you. Don't blow it and I'll have your back. Do you know what a bromance is?"

Loki shook his head.

"It's when guys have a friendship so epic people wonder if it's a romance. You and I have the potential for a grand one. We'll make beautiful science, snark about stupidity and complain about our mutual daddy issues. Sound like fun?"

Loki smirked and then smiled the most relaxed smile he had in centuries.

"Tony, that sounds wonderful."


	9. Chapter 9: meeting new friends

Tony convinced Loki to stay with him for a while at Tony's mansion in Malibu.

"It'll be great! This way we can swap ideas face to face without having to settle for just snarking online."

Loki figured that Tony also wanted to take the opportunity to observe Loki up close and confirm he was trustworthy. After his mentor's betrayal Tony would be careful who he trusted. Odin's lies made Loki understand the feeling of betrayal. _It feels worse when the betrayer is someone you cared for. It's personal. Tony and I feel, instinctively, we can trust another but we each want to make sure. _

Loki locked up his house and unobtrusively double checked his protective spells. _Spells are much better for preventing burglars than some alarm system. Plus I don't like the idea of strangers knowing anything about my space. _

He followed Tony over to a limo. Tony poked his head inside the limo.

"Hey Happy this is Luke. Luke this is Happy. Great guy: has stuck with me through everything and driven me to, or from, a lot of it."

Happy lived up to his name by greeting Loki genially. Loki could, however, sense watchfulness under the man's mellowness. _He will be watching out for Tony. Such loyalty is further proof that Tony is more than some rich playboy. _

Loki and Tony got into the limo and began a scientific discussion that continued all the way back to Malibu. As they got out to Tony's house Tony laughed and grinned.

"Where have you been all my life? Finally someone else who gets it! Come on, I'll show you around."

Loki loved the lab and it got the two of them off on another conversation. Eventually Tony looked at his watch.

"I've got to get some sleep: Pepper expects me at a meeting in a few hours and if she sees I'm literally right off a science bender she'll go ballistic. Loki, grab any room besides mine of course. If you're asleep when I leave for my meeting just call for JARVIS and he'll hook you up with whatever you could ask for. Which reminds me: JARVIS this is Luke, aka Loki, Loki meet JARVIS my AI."

"Master Stark has spoken much of you Mr. Loki."

"Likewise JARVIS. I look forward to getting to know you."

Tony laughed.

"Most people freak when they first hear JARVIS. You didn't even break a sweat. This is going to be _great_."

Loki smiled back but hid a bit of a frown. JARVIS was loyal to Tony, had nothing to do with Asgard, but the all-seeing element of JARVIS still made him think of Heimdall. _I'm even tempered but being used to Heimdall still gives me a bit of an advantage when dealing with JARVIS. _

Being a light sleeper had served Loki well on Asgard. It had kept Thor, or anyone else, from catching him unawares. Being a light sleeper made it so he was awakened by the argument downstairs between Tony and what had to be his assistant Pepper Potts. Loki shook his head. _No servant on Asgard would be so forthright, but then again she isn't a servant. She's more a life saver. I was one of them too. It makes me wonder if she too has ever been commanded to 'know her place'. _

He was unsure if he should go downstairs, but curiosity about Ms. Potts and how she dealt with Tony overcame discretion.

"Tony I told you to get some sleep and be ready. At this rate we'll be lucky if we make the meeting on time!"

"Come on Pepper it was totally worth some inconvenience. Luke's a lightning rod for ideas!"

"You'll have plenty of time to talk science Tony, but you've got to be more responsible or you won't have a company left."

"Hey, you're my voice of reason. I know it. I wouldn't be anywhere without you."

_He clearly cares for her deeply and probably will more as time passes. Hopefully his feelings will overcome the playboy mentality. I had better make myself known before anyone thinks I am being rude. _

"Off to your corporate empire?"

"Yeah, that's me Luke. Pepper this is Luke, Luke Pepper Potts. He's a Loki ringer so don't be surprised when I call him 'Loki' too."

Pepper gave him an evaluating look. Loki looked back at her evenly.

"You becoming friends with someone who has the Norse god of mischief's name. Why doesn't this surprise me? Nice to meet you Luke."

"Likewise. I'll try not to be _too_ bad of an influence."

She gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it.

"This is going to be interesting. I can tell. Come on Tony."

"Have fun Loki."

Loki waved them off and then grabbed some food to eat. He got into a conversation with JARVIS about some of Tony's past adventures that the AI was willing to share. _I agree with Pepper Potts. My life is certainly not going to be boring. _

Tony came back from his meeting and started an epic science session with Loki.

"I can't stand bureaucracy. Heck, I own the company, and shouldn't have to deal with it, but I still do. Oh well, let's focus on some really important stuff."

They spent the next several days focused on Stark projects especially the upcoming Stark phone. It was Tony's answer to the iPhone and he wanted it to be spectacular. Loki happily spent the time arguing possibilities and maintaining wakefulness thanks to various caffeinated beverages and 'brain food' such as pizza. They were finally interrupted by JARVIS.

"Sir, Mr. Rhodes is here to see you. He seems agitated he hasn't heard from you in several days."

Tony grinned ruefully.

"He's been overprotective ever since the Obadiah thing. He probably also wants to check you out. You up for it?"

"I might as well."

James Rhodes was obviously a soldier. It showed in his serious and watchful bearing. It was interesting that those in Tony's life- Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, James Rhodes and Loki- all had serious aspects to them. _He needs us. His casual attitude is a defense against the challenges he has been dealt. It helps him, but it can go too far. _

Tony left to get some food and Rhodes gave Loki a determined look.

"I've looked for information about you and can hardly find anything. Know though that if you hurt Tony I will find you. He's a friend and I take that seriously."

"I have reason to keep my past secret, but it is not anything that would harm Tony or any of you. Be watchful of me, Mr. Rhodes, but give me a chance. It is all I ask."

"I will then."

Rhode's suspicion made him think of Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki steadfastly reminded himself Rhodes would be suspicious of anyone as unknown as Loki and that Rhodes only wanted to protect Tony. It was nothing against Loki personally.

"Rhodey don't give Luke a hard time. He's had to deal with some really freaked up stuff."

"I'm just watching your back Tony."

_Rhodes was his first friend. I don't want to come between him and Tony like Sif and the Warriors did between me and Thor. _

"He is a good friend to you and has agreed to give me a chance. It is enough."

"Cool! Let's watch a movie."

Rhodes rolled his eyes.

"No way, you _both _smell like you've been exclusively dedicated to science and nothing else such as hygiene. Call me later."

Loki sniffed the air and blinked in embarrassment. _I, the hygienic one, forgetting about bathing. It is a bit upsetting to be called on it, but it's also a mark of honor. Tony and I are both very dedicated. Finally I've met someone else who pursues the same goals!_


	10. Chapter 10: thinking about movies

Loki stayed with Tony when Tony was in New York or Malibu. When Tony had to travel elsewhere Loki would go back to San Francisco. This gave Loki plenty of time to pursue his study of magic. He made a few trips to Vanaheim and Alfheim to visit their libraries. He made these trips very short and did not stay to find if anyone was looking for an errant Aesir prince.

The Stark phone hit the market and was a massive success. This success was a sign that Loki and Tony's partnership was fun and fiscally beneficial for Tony's company. Tony and Loki had argued about money: Loki didn't need it and felt Tony did more than enough sharing his homes and food with Loki. Tony felt like he was taking advantage and admitted his legal department was getting nervous. They had decided to compromise by setting up Loki an account he could take money from or not.

Their friendship was not all about science. Tony also widened Loki's horizons about music and movies. One time he did so was by having a movie marathon to celebrate the success of the Stark Phone.

"You'll love the Lord of the Rings. You make me think of the elves: smart, graceful and more than somewhat mysterious."

Loki stifled thoughts about wishing he was rather of Alfheim than of Jotunheim or Asgard. Then again he wouldn't have met Tony. As ever, he had mixed feelings about Thor. As he and Tony ate their way through various junk foods he found himself thinking of Thor. Especially during the third movie when seeing Faramir. Faramir's pain and riding to what he knew could be his death due to his father's blunt wish Boromir was alive instead cut Loki. He closed his eyes as Faramir and his forces rode off. _Such waste! It's just like Asgard! People would mourn if I lived instead of Thor._

"Loki? Oh crud maybe this wasn't the best movie…"

Loki swallowed.

"It is a beautiful work of art. I am glad to see it even if this part is…sorrowful."

Somehow he felt like he should say more than that. Tony had been the first real friend Loki had ever had not counting Thor as a child.

"I was always in my brother's shadow. I don't know if the people I thought of as my guardians would react the same way Faramir's father had. I do know my home in general would have been angry if I lived... I don't like thinking of the man I thought of as my brother dying. It would grieve me if he did. I would have stayed but he never listened. Let him be left to those…he chose and me to mine."

Tony wasn't the most comfortable with emotions but he tried.

"I hope he learns, but don't spend all your time thinking about him. Live for you Loki."

He distracted himself by thinking of what Tolkien had right and wrong about the elves and the dwarves. He was jolted from this when it turned out Faramir was still alive. He was on the edge of his seat hoping Gandalf would get to Faramir in time to save him. _No one on Asgard, except for Frigga, ever listened to me. Her comfort, while appreciated, only kept me from going insane. It never resolved anything. I hope Faramir has a happier ending! _

He was shocked at what happened to Faramir's father. Odin would never fall so low literally or metaphorically. He hoped so at any rate. He was angry at Odin, but he didn't wish Odin ill. _Just leave me alone or that could change._

The shield maiden that Faramir showed signs of fondness for made him think of Sif. Her treatment of the hobbit seemed far kinder than Sif had ever been to Loki though. Loki held back a snort at the idea of himself ever becoming fond of Sif. _She doesn't respect me because I threw away what she, if she were male, would be able to have without fighting so hard to get. She thinks I'm a coward and foolish for my choices. Would I use magic less if I had a body like Thor's? I would probably have learned to fight like Thor but also kept my magic if I had magic and brute strength in equal levels. It's foolish not to use the tools we have. Do I have any bitterness towards her for choosing war instead of a more "womanly" path? No, because the life she chose fit her skills. My problem with her is that she couldn't let me be me!_

As he watched good triumph over evil he was happy. _This realm has so much to offer. It is Asgard's waste that all they see are the negatives and not what mortals have accomplished. This ballad equals anything any Asgardian bard has sung and the mortals don't know about real elves. I have to go to Alfheim and Vanaheim for magic, but otherwise there is much for me here. In knowledge and in friends. _

"You good Loki? Want to watch another movie?"

"Yes."

He wondered what a movie called _Hot Fuzz_ could possibly be about.


	11. Chapter 11: Loki being Loki

As time went on, Loki became not only closer to Tony but to Pepper, Happy and Rhodes as well. Loki grew to like Pepper for her determination and intelligence. They bonded over stories of managing the people in their lives. Happy and Loki bonded over, of all things, snarking at radio talk shows. Mostly Loki snarked and occasionally trolled the shows with comments. Happy would laugh so hard he would have to work to concentrate on driving. Loki always felt very happy, no pun intended, after one of those times.

Rhodes was more complex. Like the other two he saw that Loki was not harming Tony. In fact, Loki was a good influence…after a fashion. He was mischievous after all. Rhodes was still unnerved, however, about the secrecy of Loki's past. Loki felt annoyed, and a little guilty, that Rhodes and Tony clearly had several arguments about Loki. It reminded him of the Sif and the Warriors, but he figured Rhodes would just have to adjust. Loki had secrets but he would never hurt Tony.

Tony, being curious, just had to see how others would react to Loki. First he brought Loki with him to scientific conferences. Loki's knowledge and wit promptly made him a favorite. Loki being in public like this got the attention of the media. This led to a love-hate relationship with them. They thought him fascinating, but hated he wouldn't give them much to work with. Anyone that dared create any rumors was quickly devastated by Loki. He created more devastation, and curiosity, when he studied for the bar exam and passed it on his own in record breaking time. Even Tony remarked about that.

"I love you like that _Scrubs_ show guy love song, but it's just not normal Loki. No one breezes through the bar that fast."

Loki smiled bitterly. Tony wasn't about to reject Loki was he?

"I'm not normal."

"Hey, don't get that way. I'm not either it's just the kind of thing that might get you attention though."

"I like being in the metaphorical sunlight. It makes sticking in the remaining shadows, if this hasn't blown them away, increasingly impossible. For once, what made me _unusual_ is admired."

"We had screwed up lives."

Loki nodded. He suddenly thought of the money Tony had given him.

"Tony is there anyone who…helps children with unpleasant childhoods? As a philanthropist, you could help me find someplace."

"There are several that I support. I'll show you."

Loki found a group he liked. He decided to donate all the money Tony had given him. He had pulled pranks anonymously, though everyone knew it was him anyhow, so why not do something good anonymously? Doing so caused something in him to shift. _It's not just that I'm happier and can help those I care about. I can make a difference in my realm for people I don't know. Isn't that what true leadership should be about? Helping everyone? I'm not a prince by blood, unless…my birth parents were royalty but I don't want to think about that. Odin said Thor and I both had the blood of kings but that could have just been another lie. _

_What does it matter? I've just made a difference. It feels good to think of others besides myself or my friends. In Asgard I thought of others because it was expected of me. Here, it is my choice. _

After hearing Tony complain about some of his competitors, notably one named Hammer, Loki wanted to meet them as well.

"Loki, I know I've complained but I am handling them."

"Of course. I just thought it could be amusing."

Tony grinned.

"Hey I didn't want to take advantage, but if you're offering, it could be fun. You're going to chew them up and spit them out aren't you?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all: just let me watch."

"I wouldn't ever do otherwise."

This led to meeting the aforementioned Hammer. Loki not only easily outmaneuvered the man -the sheer arrogance of the fool- but decided someone this idiotic deserved to be pranked. He found several of Tony's other competitors to be similarly deserving of his attention. He had to be discrete, but he used magic for some of the pranks. This caused Tony to shake his head several times because he couldn't figure out how Loki accomplished the pranks, but Tony didn't interrogate him about it. Tony was not the only one to wonder: Loki started being called 'Loki' all the time by Pepper, Happy, other Stark employees and even Rhodes. They didn't know who he was, but saying his name a lot could attract Heimdall's attention if Loki's spells were insufficient. Loki didn't care. This place was his home and he was done hiding…to a certain extent.


	12. Chapter 12: quanderies

Loki was beginning to find it annoying that so many others wanted Tony's work. He was not happy that they wanted to conscript Tony's creations for their own purposes. It also made him unhappy because it caused tension between Tony and Rhodes. Tony wanted to fight the good fight, but on his terms versus the U.S. government's. Loki couldn't blame him. After finding out Odin had lied Loki had authority issues and father issues.

"Tony, send me to this hearing. You know I can keep them occupied."

"Loki, I can't ask you to do that."

"I'm volunteering. This Stern person is really starting to annoy me."

He swallowed and decided to say something he had thought for a while. It was a term that originated in Asgard, which made him feel ambivalent, but he couldn't think of a better term to express how much he cared for his friend.

"You are, as the Norse would put it, my shield brother. Your battles are mine."

Tony looked at him seriously and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You had better remember that goes both ways."

Loki arrived at the hearing and, metaphorically of course, wiped the floor with Senator Stern and his confederates. It was a time full of political innuendos and outright threats. He saw more than one person eying him contemplatively. At one point one of the president's advisors tried to poach him from Tony. Loki politely refused. Tony was his shield brother and Loki would not desert him. Plus, he was finished with politics. It was much more fun helping Tony with his technological inventions and other assorted mayhem. Loki was pleased with how the trip ended. As he drifted off in thought JARVIS broke in.

"Sir, you may wish to be aware that Mr. Stark has encountered a situation."

_Situation? What threatens my shield brother? _

"What has happened?"

JARVIS rerouted footage that had to be from Tony's helmet. Loki saw in shock that another man was attacking Tony with electronic whips. _What is that? Who and why? I could teleport there and show that cretin a lesson. It will mean revealing my secret unless I can create an illusion to distract JARVIS. _

Loki prepared but just as he was about to do so Tony defeated the man. Loki was glad his shield brother was triumphant and that Loki hadn't had to risk revealing himself. _Tony's enemies are gathering. I don't like this. Could this man be connected to Stern? No, surely Stern would not be so foolish as to support someone who creates such collateral damage! Still, I should meet with Tony to discuss Stern and this other foe. _

With that he spent time in thought until he arrived in Malibu. When he saw Happy not happy he initially thought it had to be due to the attack.

"Tony is alright and his new armor worked," he reassured Happy.

"It's not that. Tony's been acting a little off since a day or two after you left for Washington."

Loki thought back and realized he hadn't spoken with Tony in the whole time he was away. This was not unusual: he figured Tony must have been busy with the company and/or some development. _Could something else, such as another foe, be the cause for Tony's behavior? _

"How so?"

"He's been pushing us all away. Pepper and Rhodey have tried talking to him, but it didn't go well."

"Perhaps I will be lucky."

"I hope so. He's a good guy and he's got enough going on without something else."

"Who attacked him?"

"Some rival of his dad's who claims Tony's dad was a thief and Tony too."

Loki snarled. _Even years and distance apart we aren't free of our fathers. Tony labors in his father's shadow still. I have to use some remnants of restraint just in case my so-called father is looking for me. I will not let Tony face this alone. _

"You look like you want to kill someone."

"What you don't know about you can't testify about. I will figure out what is bothering Tony directly or indirectly my friend."

"Be careful, either way could get messy."

Loki felt determined and grim because he knew Tony, like him, could wield words as a defense.

"I like to live dangerously. This will be no exception."

Happy nodded and they continued the rest of the trip in silence.

It took one look at Tony to see that something was wrong beyond the recent attack. Loki's magic picked up something _wrong_. It was only in small amounts but it was present. Tony knew about it and Loki knew Tony well enough to see his shield brother was upset.

"Tony what is it?"

Tony gave him a narrowed eye look.

"What is what?"

"Something is wrong."

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

Why was this uncomfortably reminding him of the time when he and Thor had started to drift apart? When Loki, upset by Asgard's disapproval of him and approval of Thor, had started to stop speaking freely with his brother. Maybe it was Tony trying to hide pain by lashing out at the world or anyone who got too close that caused that feeling. _Did Thor ever feel this way? Like he cared but that he didn't have the words to get me to trust? No, I had reason to distrust him: he was trying to get me to abandon magic just like everyone else! I can't think about him now. I have to focus or I'll lose another person I care for. _

"Tony, I know something is wrong. You are my shield brother let me help."

"Loki, you have your secrets so why shouldn't I have my own? Stay out of it."

_I knew I couldn't keep secrets from Tony forever. I can keep my secrets and let whatever this eat at him, I can walk away…or I can tell him. If I speak, I might lose his friendship and thus not be able to help him anyhow. What am I supposed to do? How would Odin react to me revealing that other realms exist? _

_Telling Tony I'm an Asgardian who was born a frost giant isn't something I look forward to. He could reject me, but I have to risk that. Revealing my secrets is the only way to get his so that I and the others can help. If he takes it badly then at least I will know I tried. I can go back to San Francisco, or somewhere else, until things die down. _

"You have a point so let's tradeoff. I will tell you everything if you do the same."

"Loki, I'm not interested."

Loki took in a breath and then let his magic thread through his fingers, made several illusions, changed one wall into gold, teleported across the room and made a cannoli on a silver plate appear in his hands. Tony stared at him in shock.

"Are you certain about that," Loki asked.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Loki put the dessert down and cautiously approached his friend.

"I can sense something is amiss. If there is some way I can help _tell me_."

"Losing people you care for sucks Loki- wait are you the real deal?"

"Yes, I am."

"Huh, well you don't want to waste time-"

"Do not tell me what to do Tony. I would rather fight at your side than be a _coward_ and walk away."

Tony got a stubborn look. Loki braced himself because whatever Tony was going to say was bound to hurt. Loki knew because he used words to chase people away too.

"Like you walked away from Assgard?"

Oh yes that hurt, but the name for Asgard was amusing. He walked up till he was in his shield brother's face and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Listen to me well Anthony Stark-"

"I hate being called-"

"Then hush, shield brother, and don't try my patience. I know not what I can do to help you but it would hurt me worse if I did nothing. Do not bring Asgard into this. I left because no one would truly let me work to my fullest abilities. I was unloved, disrespected and alone. You have given me what I have not had since I was a child: friendship and respect. Do you expect me to give that up without a fight?"

Emotional without being too emotional. About Loki's weaknesses as much as about Tony's. Would it be enough? Tony sat down and grabbed a bit of the cannoli.

"It's the arc reactor. The palladium in it is starting to contaminate me. I'm trying to stop it but I can't figure out a way. I think I'm going to have to make a new element."

"How long?"

"Months."

"You haven't told any of the others."

"Would you? I love Pepper but how can I put her through that? Or Happy? Rhodey?"

"We are your friends. Doing otherwise would hurt far worse. Now stand still."

Loki put his palm over the arc reactor and looked inward. The technology made him think of the long lost tesseract, but that was of Asgard. If Tony, or his father, had experience with it surely Heimdall would have known. If nothing was done then it was because Odin willed it. Loki could not tell, offhand, what new element would serve as well as palladium. He could not fix that part of Tony's problem. He could help with the other part though. He gently cleared out the palladium from Tony's blood. Such detailed healing was not Loki's strong suit, but he was patient and powerful enough. Finally, he stepped back.

"Does that help?"

"I was starting to feel a little off, the problem is still in the beginning stage, but I feel better now. What did you do?"

"As long as I am close to you, and can concentrate, I can remove the palladium. I don't know what else would serve as a replacement unfortunately."

Tony grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen to me Loki. You've given me more of a chance than I had before. You've also trusted me…and I know that took a lot. Those people were beyond idiots not to appreciate you and you had the right to walk away. I'm sorry I was a jerk."

"Tell the others what is going on with you."

"They can't help."

"You didn't think that I could."

"I know they aren't Norse beings in disguise."

"They could still surprise you."

"I don't know how to tell them."

"One at a time."

"I've been a jerk."

"They will forgive you."

It amazed him he was that confident, but it was true. He believed they would. Pepper, Happy and Rhodes were strong and not the type to leave a friend.

"I guess. At any rate, I might as well get some good brain nourishment before that. Tell me all the stuff you left out before."

Loki did and it felt good to be completely honest with someone. Tony shook his head.

"Anyone who thinks you're a monster is an idiot. Which includes you by the way. You care too much. Moving on: you went to Washington. _You_, Mr. mischief god from another galaxy/dimension/whatever, went to the capital.If the government finds out who you are they'll want to dissect you or something else screwed up. "

"They won't be able to catch me."

"Exactly reindeer games. I won't let them."

"What?"

"Your helmet in the pictures from Norse mythology. Loki is your name so I need to create a nickname."

_Cow. _

"Loki? Did I piss you off? Are you going to smite me or otherwise go off?"

"Thor called me 'cow'."

"Okay, so I'll need something else."

Loki shook his head.

"No, it is alright. It is the same reason for a name, but a different name."

"Preliminary nickname it is."

"Tony?"

"Yes Harry Potter?"

"What?"

"You've got green eyes and you get into trouble."

"Go tell the others. About the palladium and not about creating pseudonyms for me."

Tony looked determined.

"Only if you tell the truth too. We can try this unlimited trust thing together. Okay, maybe just Pepper and Happy as it could be a conflict of interest for Rhodey."

"He told me if such was the case he didn't want to know."

"Smart man."


	13. Chapter 13: revelations and plans

Loki felt nervous about speaking with Pepper and Happy. They had treated him well, but how would they react to this? Loki was an alien and had unusual abilities: would this be too much for them? He waited for them to come to him: he wanted them to process what Tony had to say before having to deal with Loki as well.

Eventually there was a knock on his door. He opened it to face a somewhat shaky but determined Pepper Potts. He gestured for her to come in. Pepper got straight to the point as was her style.

"Tony told me what was going on. You told him all your stuff to get it, so thank you. Tony said you would tell me and Happy too. Whatever it is know I won't turn away from you Loki. Nothing could cause that."

Loki told her he really was Loki, and had left Asgard, and her eyebrows went up. To prove he was telling the truth he made a bouquet of multicolored flowers appear, changed his outfit and teleported across the room.

"It figures it would take the Norse god of mischief to keep up with Tony. Once that settles in Tony is going to become impossible. What made you leave?"

He told her the whole story. She walked over to him put her hands on his shoulders.

"Tony needs all the help he can get. I'm glad you're here. You're no monster, Loki, and anyone who says otherwise will have to deal with me. Tony, you, Happy, Rhodey and I are family by heart. I won't let anyone mess with my shield brother."

_She doesn't care and she really would stand up for me. She is another true friend. _Loki slowly pulled her close for a hug. She hugged him hard and he spoke softly.

"Shield sister."

It was a promise.

Happy took the news calmly.

"I've met all kinds of people. I have to say I wondered because you just seemed so well, yourself, it was eerie."

"The events in the myths are mostly wrong. The part about Thor and the dress is one exception."

Happy howled.

"Well that's interesting!"

Loki grinned.

"Indeed."

"I agree with Pepper. No one messes with my friends. Shield brothers?"

Loki smiled.

"I would be honored my friend."

Once things settled down the four of them had a strategy session.

"Vanko's been locked up so we don't have to worry about him."

"Hopefully the prison system will be up to the task. Stern concerns me. He is just waiting for a loophole."

"What are we supposed to do about him Loki? Beyond an interesting prank, or three, I don't have any other ideas."

"Pranks should suffice."

"Loki, how often and how long will it take to keep Tony as palladium free as possible?"

"He has to be in a place I can focus for me to remove it. Once a day to prevent buildup and more often as possible to prevent damage."

Tony scratched his head.

"Loki, if people see you with me all the time they will wonder what's going on. Plus, the company stuff is going to keep me from focusing entirely on solving this problem."

He looked over at Pepper.

"Pepper, you're one of the best people I've ever met. You're smart, sharp and you can handle my drama. I'm not good at this… Look, this is a lot to ask, but how would you like a promotion?"

Loki's eyebrows went up. It would be a big move, but not alarm provoking if explained correctly.

"How would you like to become a CEO of the company? If things go sideways it'd still be yours."

Pepper looked at Tony in shock. She looked at her hands for a moment and then back at Tony.

"Things had better not go sideways. As CEO, I will need a personal assistant. That will be interesting."

"I could help screen them. Who better," Loki advised.

"You could watch from offsite with help from JARVIS. Then they won't know they have to deal with you."

Loki grinned. It was the kind of trick that would be branded cowardice on Asgard but made perfect sense to him.

"You have a devious side."

"I have to keep up with Tony," she replied and Tony pouted.

"I'll keep my eyes out for anything," Happy pledged.

"Thanks Happy. When I told Rhodey he pledged the same thing. Hey Loki want to get some science in before the interviews?"

"Do you even have to ask?"


	14. Chapter 14: presenting a new PA

Loki shook his head as yet another candidate left Pepper's office.

"It would be a contest what would destroy that one first: Tony being Tony or failing to keep up with Pepper. If this keeps up I might lose some of the general respect I've been building up for my fellow citizens."

"Given the caliber of these candidates that would not be unreasonable sir," JARVIS agreed.

Loki frowned. _Tony's company is one of the best and most prestigious. These candidates have education and experience but all of them are lacking something personally. Is there no one who even approaches the balance of personality traits Pepper possesses? She is one of a kind, yes, but there should be someone with at least the potential to work for a few months. All these people would be chewed up and spat out in no time flat._

_It's almost enough to make one wonder if something is going on. Could that be it? Is something going on? I need to discuss this with the others. Rhodes especially could be helpful: he could tell us if something nongovernment was behind it and look very uncomfortable while saying nothing verbally if the government was. He and I are not as close as I am with Tony, Pepper and Happy but he is still shield brethren however remotely. I can call him later. _

"The next candidate is going to be in soon. A Miss Natalie Rushman."

Loki grabbed her dossier and scanned it quickly to refresh his memory. Before each day's interviews he would read the dossiers of that day's candidates. Before each person came in he would quickly speed read their dossier to make sure he had the facts correct.

JARVIS showed the door to Pepper's office open and Ms. Rushman entered the room. There was a briskness and confidence that was apparent without being overpowering. This one would be able to keep up with Pepper and fend off Tony's bouts of less than optimal behavior. Loki gazed at her alertly. His eyes narrowed. _Everyone else has shown themselves lacking. Is she what she appears to be? If she is what does that mean when put together with my earlier thoughts? Given that half of the candidates showed themselves unsuitable in demeanor before even speaking with Pepper Ms. Rushman already has a chance. _As the interview went on his suspicions grew. _She's perfect: great education, relevant experience and the attitude mixes perfectly with Pepper's. This two would be duo to be dealt with. Her perfection, paradoxically, is the problem. She stands so far out above the others it is obvious. Painfully obvious. _

Ms. Rushman was the last candidate, so Loki was able to go see Pepper. She was grinning.

"I finally found a potential personal assistant!"

"Therein is the problem."

Pepper frowned but gave him an inquisitive look and gestured for him to elaborate.

"Isn't it odd that there haven't been any other potentials? That everyone else in some way has been lacking? I think someone could be using her to get close to Tony, you and the company."

"Loki everything about her checked out."

"I mean no offense to anyone, especially not JARVIS, but is it not possible for someone besides me to hide something from Tony?"

Pepper shook her head in a way that was rueful not disagreeing.

"There was this man named Fury who was able to break into Tony's house in Malibu. He approached Tony after Tony announced himself as Iron Man. He said Tony had entered a bigger world and that he would be watching. Tony managed to confirm Fury worked for something called SHIELD, but couldn't get more than that. With everything else that happened Tony laughed it off because plenty of people watch Tony. That it was for something called the "Avengers Initiative" which involved a group of super heroes only made Tony laugh harder."

"Yet this Fury is the only one to have evaded Tony, JARVIS and everything else Tony has to command."

"It makes sense but we could be reaching too far with this."

"It is possible," Loki conceded reluctantly. His instincts had never failed him before. This Natalie Rushman was too perfect. It had the feel of one of his schemes in Asgard. Dangle something which made sense to someone and then reveal a twist which led to their humiliation. _Far it be it for me to empathize with anyone there but I can see how it could be unnerving. If it weren't for me she could slip in perfectly undetected. _

Loki was attentive for the last candidates and frowned after the last one left. _No one is close to Ms. Rushman's suitability. The others are average or a little bit above. She is exceptional. The only other option would be for me to do it. I would be willing to work for Pepper, but I can't because I need to stay with Tony to drain the palladium. _

_What happens if we choose Ms. Rushman? She could be sent to gain information on Pepper, and therefore Tony, since Pepper still will be speaking with Tony frequently. This would fit with Fury's intention to watch Tony. Clever. Very clever. If we hire her we could use her to get to Fury and learn more about him. Of course the question becomes what she would be learning about Tony in the meantime. She is obviously intelligent or she would not have been chosen for this. Limiting her information, or feeding her disinformation, will be difficult. _

_I wonder if Rhodes, with his government connections, had heard of this SHIELD. Then again, the very act of asking could send a warning we are onto them. The element of surprise should not be surrendered easily. _

Pepper saw his thoughtful frown and sighed.

"You're sure about this aren't you?"

"The SHIELD thing?"

"Yes," Loki answered Pepper and Tony. Tony pouted.

"First Fury drops in on me and now this. Totally not allowable. Loki you and I are going to have to plan the prank of the century."

"No."

"Come on Pepper we can't just allow this."

"If we wish to get to the bottom of this that is exactly what we're going to have to do."

"You've got to be kidding me Loki," Tony refuted. Pepper, however, agreed with Loki.

"She's the only way we have of learning about these people. Plus, if we turn her down, they'll know it had to be because we're onto them. Besides, their planning isn't perfect. Yes, they got past you and JARVIS. She's got the perfect history and demeanor for working for me. What they haven't planned for, and can't, is Loki. They probably know he's something other than what he appears to be, but they can't know who he really is. Could you figure her out?"

Loki looked over at Tony. Time with Ms. Rushman would be time away from detoxing Tony. Tony could easily do without Loki for a few hours and could manage for a few days before the contamination started to discernibly affect him. It would be doable for Loki to spend some time with Ms. Rushman. If Ms. Rushman worked for SHIELD, or some other unknown interested in Tony and/or his company, she would be interested in unlocking Loki's secrets. Since her performance was flawless even Loki would find dealing with her a challenge. He was the only one who could and they needed to learn more about who sent her.

"I see no other choice," he concluded and smirked mischievously.

"You sound so reluctant reindeer games. Hey, I've tried to think of a better nickname but nothing has fit so far."

Loki and Pepper exchanged commiserating looks.


	15. Chapter 15: gathering intelligence

Tony and Loki quickly made Pepper special bracelets in case Ms. Rushman had less benign mission objectives than watching Tony. Since they didn't have much time before she would get suspicious as to why she hadn't started work they had to finish the bracelets quickly. Tony put in a small signal generator which Pepper could activate if she got in trouble. Loki's addition was a shield spell that would activate when the signal started. It was tricky setting a spell to activate in response to an electronic action, but he managed. It was yet another example of how well he and Tony worked together. It also showed how much Loki cared for his shield sister and Tony for his beloved. Pepper smiled after they explained.

"These could come in useful even after this current mess."

"True, but remember gold doesn't hold magic as efficiently as the jewel I told you about. This means the shield won't last for too long. I will also have to refresh the spell after a few months."

Pepper nodded while Tony watched the bracelets wistfully. Tony had clearly been interested in seeing Loki do magic. Once all these messes were resolved Loki would show his friend more magic.

After a few days Loki went to visit Pepper. He approached the desk where Ms. Rushman sat working. She looked up.

"You must be Mr. Noen. I am Ms. Rushman, Ms. Pott's PA. Please let me know if there is any way I can be of assistance."

_Very efficient but an opening for me to take interest in her. She is very attractive which is meant to be noticed and she uses as a weapon. I don't think I've ever faced a dissembler this challenging. This is going to be fun. _

"Thank you for the introduction Ms. Rushman. If such a situation arises I will make sure to get in touch with you."

He could use attractiveness as a weapon too. He was wearing a suit which emphasized his slender build and elegance. He made sure his voice sounded as smooth and appealing as silk. He noticed her notice him as she noticed he noticed her. She would think he noticed her attractiveness but did not, yet, see her as anything but an employee of a friend.

As Loki made other visits to Pepper, or Pepper brought Ms. Rushman when seeing Tony, Loki let Ms. Rushman get closer to him or what she thought was closer. She was subtle about it. Each time she saw him she said hello to him. Then she started making the occasional conversational remark. These remarks were 'obviously' only meant to make sure she had a pleasant acquaintance with him to show respect for her employer. After that she made remarks which began to go from workplace conversational to purely conversational. This was done so smoothly that Loki having coffee with her one day was natural. Then they moved onto coffee every day. If she wasn't a threat Loki would be tempted to be smitten with her for her skills. There was no trust, so he allowed no attraction, but he acknowledged the possibility. _This woman could bring Asgard to its knees. _

The coffee dates were more like sparring matches. They paced each other looking for ways to sneakily learn the truth of the other. She was so good that Loki could barely discern when it was that she began to suspect he was trying to learn who she was. As it was the coffee breaks became even more interesting because she exercised more caution. What Loki found intriguing was how she did so without being obvious. Anyone observing them speak would think they were asking questions as a prelude to dating. Loki could feel she was hoping to get him on a date in hopes of making him vulnerable somehow. Since he couldn't learn what he wanted either he decided to take the challenge.

That was how he ended up having dinner with Ms. Rushman at an expensive but somewhat isolated restaurant. It was quite an enjoyable fencing match in terms of what they said and in preventing attempts to drug his food. After dinner Loki was amused when someone attacked them as they walked. Ms. Rushman played the independent but embarrassingly helpless female most adequately. Loki downed the attacker without showing he was a skilled fighter. Ms. Rushman's distress made an invitation to his room at Tony's mansion for a drink the only acceptably chivalrous course of action. As Loki had a taxi take them there he held back a grin. _A riddle wrapped in an enigma. You play this so well that I'm going to have to do something else beyond fence with you. It's actually time for partial truths. I've never met anyone who mystified me this completely. I think you, and the group you represent, don't mean Tony harm. Beyond that I know nothing of you. If I could trust you I would be interested in you for that ability to evade me. Alas, I am loyal to my shield brethren and you to your employers. Plus, you may already have a mate. They would be interesting to meet for surely you would pick someone exceptional. _

"Are you sure Mr. Stark won't mind?"

"Tony doesn't stand on ceremony. Plus, he is out with Ms. Potts tonight," Loki replied as he opened the door for her. He approached Tony's bar and pored them drinks. She watched thoughtfully as he made it clear he wasn't drugging anything. Not to say he couldn't have with magic, which she wouldn't have training to see, but she didn't know that. All she saw was Loki being abundantly trustworthy which had to mean something was going on.

"I enjoy fencing with you Ms. Rushman, but I have other tasks to accomplish. One of these tasks is protecting Mr. Stark."

Her eyes went from recovering from panic to professionally blank in a moment.

"You're a bodyguard."

Loki sipped his wine.

"No, merely a friend who is as effective as one. Believe me on this, my dear, if you do not believe me on anything else. I am working to keep Tony alive. If you, and those you represent, mean to do the same then this focus on each other is a waste of time."

"Those I represent?"

Loki gave her an annoyed look.

"Your employers at SHIELD," he said casually. He was still not totally positive that was who was working for but willing to bluff it.

Her eyes barely narrowed but it was discernible. The way they narrowed was confirmation of his hunch. She frowned.

"You're far more than you appear Mr. Noen. How do we know we can trust you?"

_Trying to turn the tables? No, that will not work. If I was so arrogant as to believe all mortals were ants beneath my boot you would play me. You're like a very deadly spider: drawing people in until you can strike and topple them utterly. _

"You don't. All you can see is that I haven't harmed Tony Stark. I've had plenty of opportunity as I'm sure you know. So either you waste your resources keeping an eye on me or you don't. There is also, however, the matter of you keeping an eye on Tony at all. He finds your presence obnoxious."

"He allows yours?"

"Yes. We understand one another. Your organization, on the other hand, are interlopers."

"If you could keep us away then you wouldn't be playing things this way. You're trying to get me to reveal things. I won't because things don't work that way."

"Is this the part where you fight your way past me? It won't work."

She got up and looked at him narrowly.

"I may surprise you."

She moved with a grace that she hadn't showed thus far. Loki shook his head. What he was about to suggest was incredibly dangerous, and would earn his shield brethren's ire, but he saw no other choice. He had to try to learn more about this agency and its purpose.

"You could but it would be a waste. How about you introduce me to your employer Mr. Fury? Perhaps we can negotiate something."

"Perhaps you'll use it as an opportunity to gather information."

"That is a given."

"We are at an impasse."

Loki pointedly sat down. She raised an eyebrow and touched a choker she was wearing.

"You got that?"

A normal mortal's hearing would not hear the response. Loki's hearing caught all of it.

"We need to keep an eye on Stark. We have to make sure he figures out a way past the palladium poisoning. Noen could block us and he has been an unknown. We're at an impasse, so this is the only option. You've approval to bring him in."

Natalie Rushman, he would think of her as that until he learned who she was, gestured him out the door.

"After you."

Loki started to walk in front of her and then suddenly ducked, grabbed her wrist and then caused her to drop the dart she had been about to fire at him. He pursed his lips with a hiss.

"I am going with you, alone, to this SHIELD where even JARVIS cannot find me. Drugging me on top of that? I should be disappointed but I suppose I can't blame you for trying to seize one more advantage. I'm quite proficient at defending myself, but making me do so could be quite costly."

"We like to be in the shadows. You seem like someone who would appreciate that."

It was Loki's turn to narrow his eyes. _ She knows I'm evading someone's attention even if she can have no clue as to whom I'm evading. _

"JARVIS, tell Tony I'll be back later won't you?"

"I have already informed him. He and Ms. Potts are not happy with your actions."

"They understand my reasons."

_They also know I can get myself out of this if needed. It would be costly but I could._

Ms. Rushman and Loki walked outside and a van pulled up. Inside was a driver Loki could not see and a man so ordinary it had to be an act.

"Agent Phil Coulson. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Noen."

"Call me Loki. I'm sure your superb agent here has told you just about everyone else does."

By introducing the topic of his nickname he made it appear to be of no consequence. If he wanted to avoid it he obviously wouldn't bring up…

"Why is that exactly?"

"I am good with words and I have a mischievous sense of humor."

"You pull pranks. Justin Hammer a favorite target?"

"Perhaps, he is rather annoying."

Coulson was so hard to read, so bland, that Loki was shocked. He could discern the blandness was the result of conviction. This man was determined to not give anything away. His success showed willpower and that came from determination and strength. This man believed in his work and would die doing it if he had to.

Coulson's conversation and the driver's maneuvers would keep an ordinary man from keeping track of where they were going. Loki also knew that a machine in the van was neutralizing the tracker Rhodes had given him. It had been a gesture of trust that Loki would only use the technology to stay safe and not do something nefarious like sell it to another country. Loki would ask Tony to fix it later. His shield brother was a sorcerer when it came to machines.

Fortunately, Loki had other means of knowing what was going on. A spell cast on Tony's house allowed him to know where he was in relation to it at all times. He had not dared to cast a spell on Ms. Rushman, and would not on her building, in case they had some way of detecting magic there. These people had been able to hold Tony, JARVIS and Loki himself off and he was not about to underestimate them. He was sure, however, they had no portable way of detecting magic hence no way of detecting a spell on Tony's house.

Eventually they pulled into a nondescript building. Ms. Rushman hopped out and held the door for Loki. Loki gave her a smile and a mocking 'after you' gesture. Loki could tell this place was merely a safehouse and not a headquarters. It was disappointing, but not surprising. They were not underestimating him any more than he was them. He would be able to come back here later, but he would find nothing. He would not waste the time. Coming back later could be detrimental because it would give away his tracking abilities. That meant the only possible benefit of this trip would be if Mr. Fury was intrigued enough to make an appearance.

"Mr. Noen."

"Mr. Fury I presume."

"We'll make this short. Just what is your interest in Tony Stark?"

"As I am sure you know he approached me. He has a certain charm and it is flattering to be appreciated for one's abilities."

"Listen to me Noen. If you care about him you'll continue to let us have some access to him."

"I will?"

Fury did not like being questioned so irreverently.

"Quit playing games. His life is in danger."

"I know. The question is whether you are a help or a hindrance," Loki murmured and let his determination to protect his friends shine in his eyes.

"Stark doesn't need to know everything and neither do you. Agent Coulson, get the temporary restorative."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"If whatever you and Stark are doing stops working this will keep him clean for a short time."

"I'm sure you won't mind if Tony and I double check your work."

"Do what you must."

"Why do you want to help him?"

"Did Stark mention the Avengers Initiative?"

"Even if he did I wouldn't tell you. You might find it upsetting if he had."

Fury was getting annoyed but he held his temper in with effort.

"The Avengers Initiative is a group of men and women formed to defend this planet from threats no one else can."

Loki thought of Odin. Not only did Fury only have one eye, but it looked like he shared other characteristics as well.

"You want to use him."

"If there's a threat big enough that we need him then it would be in his own interest to work with us."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I will not have him forced to help because he feels he owes a debt."

"Did that happen to you once upon a time?"

"I see no use denying it did. How would you be able to find the circumstances? I will not allow my friend to be manipulated by you or anyone else."

"You're an enigma. I don't like it but we both want Stark safe. The next move is his. If he allows Agent Romanov to keep working for him then he gets protection for Ms. Potts. You get to focus on helping him save himself."

_Trying to reduce me to a messenger boy? You don't like being outplayed do you…though giving me the injection, and a name that is perhaps Rushman's true name, could be signs of a truce._

Loki took the injection and carefully placed it in his coat.

"I will discuss the matter with Tony," he said as he walked away.

"Agent Coulson take Mr. Noen home. Mr. Noen know that there is such a thing as an alliance."

Loki turned back to give Fury a levelheaded glance.

"I know of alliances and you'll know if I think _you_ are offering one."


	16. Chapter 16: debriefing and next moves

Tony and Pepper were not happy with Loki's actions. Between them Loki hadn't felt this chastened since he was little.

"It wasn't worth it! They could have killed you and we wouldn't have been able to help."

"What were you thinking reindeer games? It's one thing for me to be reckless but you're usually a more thoughtful type of guy."

"You are my shield brethren. I will not let threats to you pass."

Tony threw his hands up into the air.

"If you ever need help I'm providing it even if I have to force you to take it. Ouch, that sounded way too kinky. Sorry, you know I wouldn't do that to anyone. Even suicidal Norse gods."

Loki frowned.

"I am not suicidal."

Pepper touched his cheek.

"You don't have to prove yourself to us Loki. We know you care about us and we need you to see we care about you too."

Her comment touched him. It spoke of how much they were his family.

"I can do things you can't."

"Even I can see that doesn't mean you should," Tony butted in.

Loki smirked and almost made a comment about the two of them having the potential to be good parents. Only a desire to avert the awkwardness such a comment might have on their relationship caused him to hold his tongue.

"Well?"

Loki did find Pepper reminding him of Frigga at this moment. He sighed.

"I could have gotten away."

"That would have still been dangerous for you. They would be interested in chasing you."

"It was worth it. I knew not the motives of these SHIELD people or if was even them."

"What did you find out?"

"Tony!"

"Hey it'd be hypocritical if I didn't admit I would have done the same thing."

Pepper groaned.

"I should give myself a raise."

Loki grinned.

"You should. I know we're trying on your nerves. As for SHIELD they are interested in Tony's involvement in the Avengers Initiative to the point they invented this temporary cure to give him more time to find a permanent solution."

He handed the injection to Tony.

"Get on it JARVIS."

"Doing so sir."

"You don't trust them though."

"If Fury was totally benign he would have given this to you the moment his people invented it. Instead he sent Agent Romanov to watch you. He would have been able to time how long you could live without this. Then he could have injected it into you at your lowest point. Like it or not, you would have been connected to SHIELD then."

"Geez."

"We're going to have to be wary of them then."

"Exactly Pepper. They could be useful, but should not be fully trusted."

"Great. As if I needed more on my plate."

"Sir."

"Yeah?"

"The good news is that this substance indeed can temporarily disable palladium."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news regards another matter. Unknown persons have broken Vanko out of prison."

Tony groaned.

"When it rains it freaking pours! Well, guess back to the drawing board for now."

"What about Agent Romanov?"

"You don't think they would put Pepper in danger do you?"

Loki gazed off into the distance and thought for a moment. Then he, thankfully, was able to shake his head.

"That would be too obvious and embitter you irreversibly."

"So we keep Romanov, she's rather good at her job, and use them? To make them play nice for sneaking in."

Loki smirked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Romanov showed up the next day and Pepper had her work as normal. Loki and Tony, with that settled, went back to working to find a cure.


	17. Chapter 17: SHIELD help

Trying to find an element was proving elusive even for Loki and Tony. Loki was a sorcerer, but he had to admit that creating an entirely new form of matter was not exactly in his skill set. Tony had the same problem. They were thankful when the explosions weren't too massive. Tony walked over to look out over his view of Malibu after another failed test.

"Loki this is sucky."

"We must not give up."

"I agree but I need to think about something else for a while. Come back with fresh eyes. I know it's…different for you, but I've got to think about the legacy I'm going to leave. It'll come up sooner or later."

Loki did not want to admit it but it was so. Even if he was still a prince of Asgard it would be hard securing immortality for a mortal. He nodded reluctantly.

"My dad had exhibits at World's Faires but he wanted to have his own expo. He never did. Maybe I should do what he couldn't."

"That would be a large project, but I will support you of course."

"I know and I'll never take it for granted. Let's show the world the power of science!"

Loki allowed himself to laugh and get caught up in his friend's ideas.

Agent Romanov showed she was still reporting to SHIELD when there was a knock on Tony's door not too long after Tony's decision to have the Stark Expo.

"It is Agent Coulson sirs," JARVIS told them.

"Still not calling ahead but at least they didn't break in this time."

"An improvement," Loki said dryly.

Tony opened the door.

"Agent! Hey Loki he has presents."

"Director Fury had these items from when your father worked with a precursor of SHIELD. He thought they might help you in planning the expo and perhaps in other matters as well."

Tony didn't look happy to get anything having to do with his father. Deciding to have the expo was as much moving out of his father's shadow as it was meeting his father's dream. Still, the last part of Coulson's statement was interesting.

"Okay I'll bite. I'll take the stuff. If it's any good I'll put you on my end of year gift list."

"I would appreciate that Mr. Stark. Evening Mr. Noen," Coulson said and left.

Tony closed the door and opened the box. Loki left him to it. As close as they were he knew Tony needed his space for this. For several days, Tony spent time alone downstairs in the lab. Loki spent his time enjoying nature and further refining his magic. Loki was about to go downstairs and remind his friend of the need for Loki to remove the palladium when JARVIS negated the need for doing so.

"Mr. Stark asks you to come to the lab. He's found something."

Loki knew whatever it had to be had to be important. Why else call him to the lab? He teleported downstairs and poked his head into the lab. Tony waved him over. His friend looked tired, astonished, frustrated and happy. He showed Loki the map of the Stark Expo his father had planned.

"Look at this Loki."

Loki frowned.

"What am I looking for?"

"Okay so I'm not a dunce for seeing it at first. This map has been good for planning the expo, but it's more."

It was a video of Tony's father revealing how Tony was his greatest legacy and that the map offered information on how to partially create a new element. His father said he believed in Tony's ability to complete the rest. _It must be nice to hear his father was proud of him, but causing anger because he should have said that to Tony when they both lived. _

Loki put a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed once. He saw the trust Tony was showing in having Loki watch the video too.

"Loki, this is going to sound nuts but…"

"This is a challenge from him to you. You need to do it alone."

"You know me well. Epic bromance shield bro."

"I wonder at SHIELD's timing. Why not provide this earlier?"

Tony grimaced.

"It has to do with my dad. I probably wouldn't have taken it before all this mortality stuff started making me think."

Loki nodded. That was reasonable. He made sure he had removed all the palladium that had built up.

"Indeed. Good luck."


	18. Chapter 18: the Stark Expo

They all breathed a sigh of relief when Tony successfully created a viable new element. Tony then used the new element to make another arc reactor. Loki and Pepper helped him transfer the new arc reactor and felt a weight lift off their shoulders when the transfer was successful. Energized, Tony completed plans for the Stark Expo.

"This is going to show once and for all that I'm more than some weapons designer. Maybe once people see all the benign stuff I'm planning, including the arc reactor as an environmentally friendly source of energy, they'll back off. Don't give me that look, Loki, I know that's unlikely but a guy can dream. As it is the Expo will be a spectacle."

"Loki and I know how you love making those."

"Ouch Pepper. Come on we don't want to risk being late. Wow that felt weird to say because that's usually your line."

Pepper gave Loki one of those looks and Loki's lips twitched upward. The three of them went outside and Happy drove them to pick up Agent Romanov. The four of them sat in relatively comfortable silence. SHIELD providing Tony's father's belongings, and continuing to provide Agent Romanov, had won cautious trust. Loki knew that she would be leaving soon: Tony's arc reactor was working well so far and she was probably only staying to make sure it passed some sort of trial period. Loki decided to make the most of her remaining time to continue having their enjoyable verbal bouts.

They arrived at the Expo and separated. Pepper and Romanov went to oversee logistics while Tony dragged Loki off for some last minute fussing over the exhibits. The four met back up to welcome arriving guests. Tony led everyone inside and made a speech about the expo. It made some vague references to his father, but was mostly focusing on the legacy Tony wanted to leave. Loki approved. Tony wanted to be remembered as someone who made the world better and not as a warmonger. He was Iron Man, but he was more than that. He and Loki were already working on how to make an arc reactor which could power a new tower Tony was starting to plan in New York. The bottom floors would be reserved for a new headquarters for his company. The upper floors would be for Tony, Pepper, Loki and guests.

After Tony's speech the expo attendees went in different directions to take in the expo. Loki stood with his friends, an appellation which he had decided to give to Agent Romanov on a cautionary level, and watched people walk around. He looked up, frowned and squinted.

"What are those?"

"Loki?"

His Aesir eyes could detect specks which were coming ever closer.

"I can see some things but I do not know what they are."

"They aren't on the agenda so it can't be anything good," Tony said and rushed for his armor. As he did so the specks showed themselves to be drones. Loki could make out the Hammer Corporate insignia.

_What is that fool thinking? _

The answer became apparent when Hammer's creations started to fire on the expo and into the crowd. Loki, thinking the three of them could be prominent targets, decided to risk an invisibility spell and dragged them into the nearest building. Pepper was already on the phone with JARVIS and security. She looked over at Loki and Agent Romanov.

"Tony's started engaging the things but there too many of them."

"I can go to Hammer's company and try stopping them from there," Agent Romanov suggested.

"Do it. Tell Happy to take you."

"On it."

Loki looked at Pepper. He was glad to see she was still wearing the bracelets he and Tony had given her. He could hear explosions and people screaming. It made his stomach twist. _This was to be Tony's night of triumph. This was supposed to be about peace! These people came here out of hope and curiosity and they're being injured and possibly killed. Tony can't do this alone. _

"I have an update. Mr. Rhodes has shown up in some armor the U.S. government has commissioned based on what they've been able to observe of the Iron Man armor. He is helping to destroy the drones," JARVIS informed them.

_Two on one versus many. It might still not be enough. I have to do something. _

"Pepper with the bracelets, and the invisibility spell on us, you should be safe. I have to help Tony and Rhodes."

"Loki that could mean…"

"I enjoy my secrecy, but this is an attack on Tony. Plus, my secrecy isn't worth these people's lives. They are our guests which entails a duty of protection."

"We should at least try to hide so you won't give yourself away."

Pepper was a true shield sister. He smiled.

"Agreed. Let's find a roof and I'll keep us invisible."

It seemed straightforward. Tony and Rhodes would get most of the drones and Loki some before Agent Romanov shut the drones down. Unfortunately, what was that old saying about plans not being worth anything once battle began?

"Mr. Rhodes's armor has been taken over by an outside agency and he is attacking Mr. Stark. My sensors also detect another combatant inbound."

Loki's mind put it all together with crystalline elegance. _Rhodes's armor was commissioned by the U.S. government. That could mean that Hammer's company could be one or the only company to build it. Hammer would not be smart enough on his own to build functioning armor. I know that is the case because Tony showed me that gruesome video of a failed Hammer armor prototype. Those drones are also Hammer tech and they perform way too well for that fool's limited intelligence. He must have gotten help. Who would be better than someone else who has come up with a working weapon and hates Tony? Hammer broke Vanko out of prison. Hammer you fool. Whatever your original plans were Vanko has preempted them. Hammer would probably be smart enough not to actually attack civilians. Vanko, on the other hand, is completely insane. Agent Romanov, I hope you fight and can deal with computers as well as you speak. Tony and I will be too busy trying to contain Rhodes as well as destroy the drones and Vanko to hack into them. _

The drones had destroyed the expo's cameras, so JARVIS couldn't show him any footage except for that from Tony's suit cameras. This meant Loki had to stand up so that he could see the drones. He kept the invisibility spell so he could destroy the drones without being seen. He fired as quickly and accurately as he could.

"Agent Romanov has been successful in giving Mr. Rhodes control of his armor. She is working on the drones now."

"I hate to admit it, but we can't evade owing SHIELD for this," Loki murmured to Pepper.

"I have to agree," she concurred.

Loki ran out of drones to destroy.

"JARVIS report," he commanded the AI.

"The last of the drones have been destroyed. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes have engaged Vanko. Agent Romanov has left Hammer Corporation and is inbound."

"I should help them," Loki told Pepper.

"Tony wouldn't want you risking yourself Loki."

Loki opened his mouth to retort when JARVIS broke in.

"Vanko has been defeated. Mr. Rhodes has extracted himself from his armor which seems to have more than a few areas needing improvement."

Loki snorted.

"Pepper I do believe JARVIS is proud of Tony's superior accomplishments."

She laughed.

"He should be. Let's find the others and clean up this mess."


	19. Chapter 19: arrangements and gifts

I thought of "Skyfall" from the James Bond movie _Skyfall_ when writing from when Tony calls Loki to the lab until the end of the chapter. I felt it could fit because the song made me think of being amazed at seeing something surprising that didn't seem like it would ever happen. Loki feels like that there.

Thanks to Agent Romanov the government had more than enough evidence to indict Hammer for breaking Vanko out of prison and illegally having Vanko work on government projects (the drones and the armor). Vanko was taken to a more secure prison. Loki noted all of this as he returned back home to rest. He was slightly tired. Perhaps he could have attacked the drones in a less draining way if he had had more time to study them. With peoples' lives at risk he hadn't had that time. He had had to attack with blunt strength versus the finesse he preferred. Loki was powerful but he preferred to use his strength as efficiently as possible. One never knew what challenges one might face and efficiency was more elegant. He got his energy back and resolved to study Earth weapons in general. This would allow him to create ideas to stop them which would be less draining. _Being Tony's friend means I will need them. Plus the idea of doing nothing while people around me were harmed felt wrong. I was able to save people. I can see why Tony decided to be Iron Man. It feels good to know someone is breathing because you saved them. That whoever meant them ill has been stopped because you denied them victory. I still have to stay in the shadows somewhat, but I want to help how I can. _

"Director Fury has arrived and wishes to speak with you," JARVIS informed him.

Loki was annoyed at the sudden visit. He thought of being very impolite and making the director wait but changed his mind. They did owe SHIELD for Agent Romanov's assistance after all. _Wergild. Blast it. _

"Director," he greeted.

"Mr. Noen," Fury returned.

Tony came into the room. He obviously wasn't going to let Loki face Fury alone.

"So what's up Director?"

"I wanted to compliment Mr. Noen on helping to destroy the drones."

Loki maintained a bland poker face he thought Coulson could appreciate.

"Then you should be speaking with Mr. Rhodes instead of myself. He was the one fighting with Tony. I wouldn't want to claim credit for his deeds."

Fury gave him a 'not buying it' look.

"Spectators described green bolts of light destroying the drones. Rhodes didn't destroy drones that way. Plus, he was with Stark and these drones were destroyed elsewhere. You, on the other hand, no one knows where you were."

"The drones took out the cameras so many people and many events of that night are unaccounted for," Loki rebutted with a straight face. He had wanted to hide his magic so no one could see it, but knew that would have taken time that might have cost someone's life.

"It was a test of a new defense system," Tony offered with a similar expression to Loki's.

"Cut it you two. Noen you did something. I don't know what or how but you did. The question is why."

Loki was annoyed at Fury's persistence. He could see the less stressful tactic to take would be to acknowledge his role.

"They were ruining Tony's night."

"Is that all?"

Loki did not like feeling like he was speaking with an all-seeing Odin.

"Pranks are one thing, but lives ended or harmed sits ill with me."

"That's enough for me. Hopefully someday you'll trust me enough to tell me who exactly you are. In the meantime, I would like to invite you and Stark to both join the Avengers Initiative as consultants. You both have playing nice with others issues but you could help."

Loki and Tony exchanged looks. They owed SHIELD a favor, but was this too extreme? Tony gave Loki a 'trust me' look. Loki nodded.

"It sucks that I can't reveal Loki's role in this because it would get him too much attention. For him, I want SHIELD's promise of protection. If someone comes for him you'd better defend him with all the sneakiness and underhandedness you people have. Plus you can't give him a hard time either. He's a good guy so accept him for whatever he's willing to give."

Fury gave Loki an evaluative look but nodded.

"Done."

"Rhodey and I are going to get medals. I want Senator Stern to be the one who gives them to us."

Loki had to cackle in laughter at that. _How humiliating! I wish I could get a medal and recognition too, but at least I'm not getting them for different reasons than when I was of Asgard. _

Fury frowned but he did agree. Loki, despite not fully trusting SHIELD, felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Asgard did not take mortals seriously, but Odin still would not want to create an incident with them. If worst came to worst, and Loki was found, he would have help in being able to remain home.

Loki laughed, as did Pepper and Happy, during the awards ceremony. Loki still felt a little unhappy about not getting officially recognized but seeing Stern gritting his teeth helped. When Tony got back he gave Loki a cocky grin and went straight for his lab. Loki rolled his eyes and went back to reading a book. Ever since the attack Tony had been working on another individual project. Loki, meanwhile, had been studying Earth's weaponry as he had decided to do earlier. Things had gotten back to normal: Tony's arc reactor continued to work, Agent Romanov had gone back to SHIELD and Tony was CEO again.

Loki was interrupted from his studies again by Tony calling him to the lab. Loki wondered what his shield brother had been working on. When he entered the lab he saw Tony was excited but also nervous.

"Here's the situation. You're as likely to stay on the sidelines when stuff is going down as I am. I could make you some armor like mine, but you've got a different style. I hope this works: anyone who sees you in it will know you mean business."

Loki blinked. Tony held clothing that was black leather with gold and green interwoven in it. It was elegant and dangerous just like Loki could be. Loki cast a spell and then he was wearing the outfit. He looked in a mirror appraisingly and grinned.

"No one will underestimate me in this."

Armor had been made for him before, but this felt personal because Tony had chosen to make it for him. It was not made by an armorer who wanted royal favor or money. It was made by someone who respected Loki and felt he deserved it.

"Thank you my friend," he said and continued to admire himself the outfit. It was strongly built and fit well with him.

"Well, I couldn't resist making this too."

Loki rolled his eyes at the golden helmet with elaborate horns, but accepted it. He put it the helmet on and cackled at the effect. His cackle stopped when he saw what Tony now held out to him. His eyes grew wide. Was this what he thought it was? Was this for him too?

"I made this for you too. You just seem like a staff kind of guy. The outer layers are made of vibranium which is the same stuff Captain America's shield was made of. This is so it shouldn't break under _anything_. Getting this much vibranium was hard, but hey it's worth it for you. The inner layers, though, are made of the same stuff my suit is. That is because the staff has a blaster and a rocket. At the top of the staff you've got the same firing mechanism I use in my gauntlets. At the bottom is a powerful rocket for flight like the ones in the suit's feet. Pop this little switch here and you've got a platform to stand on so you can fly the staff. I bet you'll figure out a magic way to fly just holding the staff, but I wanted to include a backup. Anyhow, pop switches here, here and here for storage compartments. This way you can store some throwing knives or something holding extra magic in case you're facing something extra nasty. Loki? Loki? You still with me shield bro?"

When Thor had received Mjolnir, and Loki nothing, it had cemented the Loki's jealousy of his brother and added to the bitterness he held towards Asgard. Thor, who had a warrior's strength but no magic, was given a magical weapon. People respected Mjolnir. Loki's magic, which served him the place of brawn or a magic hammer, as not respected. If people thought Loki Thor's equal, or wanted him to be Thor's equal, they would have given him a special weapon too. He had not received anything more substantial than a few throwing daggers which anyone could get. Then Thor had been given the title of heir and god of thunder. Loki was given no other additional rank and disparagingly made god of lies, mischief and chaos. He struggled to receive respect and acceptance as Thor had. He finally left Asgard when he realized he would receive neither.

This staff…not even Mjolnir had been created exactly for Thor. It had been created for Thor's grandfather and then the handle redone for Thor. This staff had been made _personally for Loki_. It was _his_ in a way in which Mjolnir would never be Thor's. He held the staff with trembling hands. He ran his fingers over the weapon looking at everything. He swiveled it experimentally and it fit. This weapon was his.

"Loki?"

Loki swallowed with difficulty. His eyes also felt odd.

"You made this for me. Not for anyone else or because you had to. You crafted this for me."

"Hey I didn't think it fair that brother of yours got a spiffy hammer and you got nada."

Tony knew how he felt. Loki managed to look at his friend.

"This weapon is as powerful as Gungnir and mighty as Mjolnir. For a rarity, words fail me. I cannot properly express how much gratitude I feel for this."

"You don't have to reindeer games. You've done a lot for me: being a science bro, helping with the palladium mess, the list goes on. I made this to make you happy and keep you safe. As long it does those things I'm happy. Feel free to add your own magical touches to it. I'd like to watch though. I love watching you do magic," he said and waggled his eyebrows to lighten the serious moment.

Loki laughed. He cast one spell to lighten the staff slightly since it was heavy due to the weight of the rocket and the blaster. He then fine-tuned the spell so that his shield brethren would benefit from it too. He then added another spell. This would make sure that anyone else who tried to take it, or anyone who was hit with it, would feel the staff's original weight and more. He explained each spell as he cast it. Tony watched in wide eyed wonder. It took years, and cynicism, off his face. Loki knew being appreciated had to do the same for him. He still felt lingering bitterness over Asgard, but being able to be himself and be appreciated for it helped a lot. It was what he really wanted. Yes, part of him had wanted power but those two reasons were ultimately why.

_You have given me so much. I won't fail you. _


	20. Chapter 20: call for help

We're in _Avengers_ territory now! I thought of the song "Stark Goes Green" from the _Avengers_ soundtrack when writing this chapter from the beginning to the point when Loki decides to tell Coulson something. I thought of this song because it made me think of life being normal and then things changing.

Loki continued his studies of Earth weaponry and how to use his magic to negate it with minimum use of his energy. He also found which elements could best hold his magic. He then storied his magic in several items which he put in the storage compartments of his staff. It was an idea similar to that of batteries. He also spent time practicing how to use his staff. After doing this for a while he helped Tony put the finalizing touches on Stark Tower. With Loki and Pepper's help Tony was able to get the tower completed earlier than he would have otherwise. Loki was with Pepper when she activated the arc reactor which could, optimally, power the tower for the next century. Tony came back proudly from getting an eagle's eye view of the lighting. At sensing Tony and Pepper's desire to celebrate privately he teasingly left them to do so.

One night something happened which made him wonder what was going to happen next in his life. He felt like he was being tugged towards a massive vortex of magic. He didn't dare look to see what was responsible for it for fear of being dragged down. He tore himself out of sleep and calmed his racing heart. He paced the window and looked over the calm New York skyline. _Not here. Then again that magical incident was so strong it could be very far away and I would still feel it. What happened? Should I get involved? _

He decided not to wake his shield brethren. If he and Tony were required then surely SHIELD would let them know. He did tell them at breakfast though.

"Magic isn't exactly par for the course around here. Why do I feel like we're going to be getting visitors soon?"

"We probably will. They'll probably send Phil."

"Pepper his first name is 'Agent'. Just because he's been around a few times to ask me or Loki about something, and he's on the end of year gift list, doesn't mean anything. Really."

"Of course not," Loki drawled sarcastically.

They all tried to have a normal day: Pepper organizing, Tony working on his machines and Loki studying. The fact was that, though, they all knew this normality would not last. Pepper's organizing took on a 'preparation for emergency' type of urgency. Tony invented with the air of someone who knew he would not be able to for a while. Loki's studying was less leisurely and more like last minute cramming. They made allowances for the interruption to come. Still, when the interruption came, Tony did not take it equitably.

"Coulson's calling me at dinner. _Dinner_. Loki and I usually don't get dinner."

"If I wasn't around to rein you two in there would be times when you two might not get showers."

"Hey we aren't that bad."

"Rhodes would agree with her."

"Reindeer games you aren't helping. Come on JARVIS tell her the truth."

"There are times when I am glad not to have olfactory senses sir."

Loki laughed at Tony's pouty look. Pepper sighed. Tony's phone rang again. Tony groaned and then answered it.

"You have reached the life size replica of Tony Stark. At the beep leave a message."

The doors to the dining room opened. Coulson walked in. Tony frowned at the ceiling.

"How could you JARVIS?"

"He overrode my protocols sir."

"That's what you always say. I'm starting to wonder."

Loki waved a hand and another place setting, complete with food, was added to the table. Even this outright display of magic was not enough to shock Coulson. Loki was now the one fighting a pout. _SHIELD has to stand by me, so I figured I could risk revealing this much. It wasn't enough to get a reaction from Coulson's determined calmness._

"It was worth a shot reindeer games but I don't think this guy has nerves."

"They can get in the way. We've got a situation. SHIELD was researching an artifact known as the tesseract."

Loki's shoulders hunched almost imperceptibly.

"Have you heard of it Mr. Noen?"

"I have. It is very powerful and very dangerous."

_Should I reveal why I know about the tesseract? Would it make them more inclined to listen to me or less? For now, keep things relatively close. I've showed them small displays of magic. They can write me off as a gifted human. Revealing who I am might try their oath to protect me. Hopefully hiding is not a tactic that will work against me._

"One of the researchers was acting oddly. We had an agent watching him, but it wasn't enough to stop some sort of portal opening yesterday."

Loki was as bland as Coulson could be while remembering what happened last night. _No wonder I sensed what I did. The tesseract is very powerful. I have grown to appreciate humans but are most of them ready for that sort of power? Is SHIELD? _

"The portal discharged some sort of alien. He attacked the personnel and somehow took the minds of two of them. One of them being the agent sent to watch the researcher who also left with the alien. The alien took the tesseract and threatened to open another portal with it to summon an army for world conquest. Director Fury, some of the other personnel and myself barely made it out before the portal caused the base to collapse."

_An alien bent on world domination! Now I am glad I kept quiet. Right now I have far more safety and trust as a human. Still, who was it? _

"Do you have a picture?"

"We managed to get this off one of the base cameras before the base collapsed. He calls himself Malekith."

Loki felt his face freeze. _This is bad. This is very bad. I'm not going to be able to fight this sorcerer from the shadows. Malekith is the foremost sorcerer of the dark elves. I am more powerful, probably, but he has hundreds of years more experience. A question…why hasn't Asgard interfered? Surely seeing a dark elf running amok on this planet would be enough to rouse Odin to send Thor. Unless Malekith has learned how to hide himself from Heimdall too? Blast, I'm not going to be able to explain how I know of Malekith, or fight effectively, while hiding my true nature. This changes everything. I guess I will see how far SHIELD's oath goes. _

"Agent Coulson, I know of the tesseract and this person because I come from the same very general area they do."

Coulson nodded calmly. Tony groaned at Coulson's continuing blandness.

"It makes sense Mr. Noen," Coulson asked.

"_Earth_," he emphasized the human term, "is my home now. I come from a realm called Asgard. I am what the Loki of your myths is, and I emphasize this, _based upon_. I have no intention of endangering anyone or causing Ragnarok."

"The Loki of myth always seemed underappreciated. Our psych profiles speculate that part is true."

_So they've wondered for a while now. I didn't give them enough credit. What was it Happy said when I told him who I was? That I was so eerily like the Loki of mythology that my 'nickname' fit me perfectly? _

"That part was correct. It was why I left Asgard. I don't know why the Allfather has not sent Thor to deal with Malekith. Unless Malekith, like myself, has the ability to deceive Heimdall the mostly all-seeing gatekeeper."

"We need you and Mr. Stark. You can attempt to track the tesseract with your abilities while Mr. Stark works with Dr. Bruce Banner to track the tesseract's gamma radiation."

"Bruce Banner? The guy who turns into a green rage creature? Cool."

Loki remembered learning that Banner had been experimenting with recreating the same serum that made Captain America. Instead of becoming like Captain America he gained an alter ego. Loki appreciated Tony not calling Dr. Banner a monster. With Loki's lingering unease over his heritage, which he dealt with by trying not to think about his heritage, the term was sensitive for him.

"I'm sorry for taking them from you Ms. Potts."

"I'll manage."

"Let me see your bracelets. I want to recharge them before I leave."

Coulson looked on with interest while Loki recharged the spells on Pepper's bracelets. After the mess at the expo, Loki had added an invisibility spell to the bracelets. Both spells could be vocally activated by using the ancient Norse words for them. Pepper could pronounce them flawlessly. Loki looked at Tony. He wished they had had more time before this mess arrived. Loki's current project was to create some spells to add to Tony's armor. He had been throwing around some ideas of how to do so without the magic interfering with the armor but there had not been enough time for the two of them to figure it out. Magic could work well with technology, but it could also be difficult. It required lots of careful thought.

"Okay, let's go meet the rest of the boy band," Tony suggested cheerily.


	21. Chapter 21: searching for Malekith

With that Coulson whisked them off to a SHIELD helicopter and they spent a while flying over the ocean. Loki's eyebrows rose when they came to what looked a Navy ship. Since this was a SHIELD vessel it had to be more than what it appeared.

"Welcome to the SHIELD helicarrier. Director Fury would like to see you two in private for a moment and then he'll bring you to the rest of the team."

_A reaming for hiding myself. Oh joy. _

"Why does a prince leave his home for here?"

"Your psych people profiled me correctly Director. I'm with Tony because he has a lot of the same 'issues' I have."

Tony smiled cheekily and Fury glared at him.

"That is not a cheerful image. Stark, you've been hosting a self-exiled prince who happens to be an embodiment of mischief and chaos for months. I shouldn't be surprised."

"I know quality when I see it and Loki is quality. Does that help with the self-esteem issues reindeer games?"

Loki made a doleful face.

"Indeed. I'm so alone and only Tony understands. Woe is me."

Fury glared at him now.

"Alright I get it. It figures that one of the only people Stark could have a functioning relationship with is an alien. Moving on, I appreciate you telling us. What can you tell us about the tesseract, this Malekith person or the mind altering power he has?"

"The tesseract was the Allfather's. I don't know how it got here. It is secretive and dangerous from what I have read. Malekith is the worst of the dark elves. I came forward because I could not risk being able to fight him and hide from you at the same time. The mental powers sound like a lost gem from the Infinity Gauntlet. That jewel gives the power to change someone's mental calibration to fit the wielder. They see the wielder as being the center of their universe. I would imagine that, to break the spell, you would need to be able to affect someone mentally. For lack of a better suggestion I suggest hitting them on the head hard. _That_ should act as reset procedure."

"Thank you for your help. It's time for you two to meet the rest of the team. Coulson mentioned Bruce Banner. You've already met Agent Natasha Romanov. Another person is the agent under Malekith's control. I want to save him if possible. Agent Barton, aka 'Hawkeye', is the world's best archer and a nearly matchless fighter. The last member of the team is someone we managed to find after a long time. Stark, I don't know what your father told you about Captain America."

Tony's eyes hardened. Loki knew Tony felt about Captain America like Loki did about Thor. Captain America was the one his father complimented and invested his time in. Tony knew now that his father had been proud of Tony but it still rankled.

"Whatever your issues you've got to stow them Stark. Loki, _no pranks_."

Loki looked at his friend. Tony sighed.

"I guess the whole saving the planet thing has to come first."

Loki hid a smirk. Tony hadn't said anything about no pranks _after_ they saved Earth.

Fury led them into a meeting room. Loki's eyes were drawn immediately to Agent Romanov. She was her usual determined self, but something about her seemed at once harsher and more brittle than usual. Anyone else would not be able to discern it but Loki could. Loki respected her because they were a lot alike in some ways. The idea of her in pain was wrong. It was clear that this Hawkeye was someone who meant a lot to her. He thought how he would feel if someone he cared for, like Tony or Pepper, was taken in such a way. It made him want to reach out to her. He knew what it felt like to be alone. He also knew what it felt like to be helped and know you weren't alone. He went and sat next to her.

"It won't be pleasant, but the first thing you must do when you see him is to hit him on the head very hard and it will turn him back to normal."

She blinked and then nodded calmly. He saw a spark of hope enter her eyes. Tony sat next to Bruce Banner.

"I love your work. I also love how you lose control and turn into a giant green rage creature."

Banner looked at Tony like Tony was nuts. Loki held back a laugh. Fury sighed.

"That is Tony Stark. He is Iron Man and good with computers."

"Good! Come on, Nick, I'm great!"

Loki held back a groan and a laugh at the same time. Besides Tony, Thor was the only person to have caused such a mixed reaction at times.

"This is Loki. Yes, that Loki except the myths don't capture how skilled and serious he is."

Captain America looked at Loki with the curiosity of someone who had read mythology extensively at some point. Dr. Banner accepted him with the weariness of someone who was used to accepting the odd. Agent Romanov didn't look a bit surprised. Loki wouldn't be surprised if she was the one to make the suggestion he really was Loki. The psychology comments probably came from her too. She was quite skilled.

"We need to find Malekith quickly. Reports state he recently stole some iridium. The only reason we know it was him was because Barton missed one of the cameras."

Banner spoke up.

"Malekith would need that to stabilize the portal."

"If he played it right he could use it to make the portal bigger too. Doc, it's so good to find people who understand the important things in life," Tony added.

Loki frowned at what Malekith's actions could mean.

"Malekith is either taking us very seriously or not at all. If he is taking us seriously he is trying to evade us and succeeding. If he is not taking us seriously he doesn't think revealing himself to test our skills is worth his time."

"Either way, we need to stop him before he opens that portal. Get going," Fury ordered.

The meet and greet established Fury let them go off to make their preparations. Tony and Banner went to a lab to start building a machine to track the tesseract's gamma radiation. Loki managed to commandeer a room high up with a view of the ocean. He sat down, pulled his staff from a pocket dimension and balanced it against his knees. Having its power and remembering what it symbolized emboldened him. Loki had a chance to help the realm which had given him so much. Yes, he made lots of donations and had helped SHIELD here and there. This was the first time, however, in which he would be fighting openly as himself. He would prove himself useful. Fury and the others would be glad of his presence and have reason to defend him should the need arise.

He subtly reached out with his magic and tried to find the tesseract. He didn't know if Malekith would know about Loki from Hawkeye. At any rate he would not want Malekith to know if Loki found his location. He worked hard at it, but scrying was not one of Loki's strongest abilities. This was especially true as Malekith had to be trying to hide the tesseract from everyone especially Heimdall. Surely leaving the mortals to face a dark elf alone would be seen poorly. Unless Odin already knew Loki was here and deemed Loki enough. _When has he ever had faith in you? No, he does not know you are here. _

It turned out Tony and Dr. Banner found the tesseract first.

"It turns out he's in the middle of nowhere. The nearest place is a small town called Puente Antiguo."

Loki frowned.

"Can I see this place on a map?"

When he saw it he cursed himself for a fool. Of course Malekith would want his army to come there. Then he would have a chance to kill anyone from Asgard as they stepped out from the Bifrost point to help.

"That is a Bifrost point. He could ambush forces sent from Asgard to help us in the battle. The Allfather made an oath that humans would be free to grow without being endangered by the other realms. He would, if he knew what was going on, probably send assistance."

_I say 'probably' because he lied to me every time he called me 'son'. I have no faith in his abilities to keep oaths. Think about father issues later and defending the Earth now! _

"At any rate this is near where the Bifrost could open. I learned the points for most of the nine realms when I traveled."

"The myths call you 'sky traveler'," Captain America put in while giving him an interested look. Loki could understand why Tony would look disgruntled. Loki was _Tony_'s shield brother and not this man who stole Tony's father's attention. What surprised Loki was that something seemed off about _Coulson_. Hmm. Coulson was rather determined to serve. Perhaps Captain America had been a role model. Now Captain America was paying Loki attention and none to Coulson. Loki had never been in a situation like this before. He had always been the one neglected. He would be lying if he didn't admit it felt nice to be the one paid attention to. Was this how Thor had felt, did feel? Remembering how being neglected had felt made it easy for Loki to not enjoy the sensation too much.

"They did but remember I am far different from the myths. Back to the subject at hand. We need to get that town evacuated."

Fury nodded to Coulson who left the room already starting to give orders.

"Will we get there in time," was asked by Captain America. Tony, Loki and Banner exchanged looks. The uncertainty they felt did not help things.

"We can only try," Banner answered.


	22. Chapter 22: team dynamics

Loki was aghast when the flight on SHIELD's fastest helicopter towards the tesseract and Malekith turned into a teamwork 'how not to' interaction. It started when Captain America tried to talk to Tony about Tony's father. This escalated into a full blown argument. Tony said how he felt about his father which led to Captain America defending his friend and insulting Tony. Loki made a mental note for an especially humiliating prank later unless Captain America redeemed himself. Loki was not sure what to do in the meantime as Tony would not want help. Then he saw Dr. Banner and remembered the doctor's situation. He was keeping control, but Loki could tell that could change if the conditions got worse.

"Dr. Banner, may I show you a shielding technique I've used?"

Banner nodded clearly out of an attempt to distract himself from the loud and intense argument as out of interest in Loki's magic. Loki placed a shield around them and the sound blocked out.

"I can also cast illusions: waves hitting a peaceful beach, a field of flowers and so on."

"I haven't had an incident for over a year now. Having one now is not how I want to break that."

Loki saw Agents Coulson and Romanov leave the cockpit. Loki gave them an all clear nod. Coulson went for the two arguers.

"I love Tony as a brother, but he can be an idiot sometimes. Captain Rogers appears to be the same."

"Look at this. We aren't a team: we're a ticking time bomb."

"Don't give up on us so soon. We've all suffered even Coulson I'm sure. Tony was ignored and misrepresented as was I. You struggle with something hard to control. I have experience with that as well. The part in the myths about me being adopted is true. I can appear as a frost giant but I don't want to. Captain America… being frozen for seventy years must have made Earth as confusing to him as it was to me at first. I knew it had to be my home, it was the best place strategically, but it took a long time for me to understand it. For him it must be worse because he must compare it to the past. That is how his argument with Tony started. Agents Romanov and Barton could not have had an easy life to have the great skills they possess. If we can recognize that common feeling of pain then perhaps we can be a team."

Coulson had managed to break up Captain America and Tony by gesturing to Loki and Banner. The two arguers winced. Loki winked at Banner.

"I will show you why 'Silvertongue' is a nickname," he said and got a startled chuckle from Banner. Banner seemed like he hadn't had a lot to laugh about in a long time.

"You two are going about this in the wrong manner. Captain America, what do you call a hero?"

"Someone who stands up for what is right and puts others above himself."

"Heroes mean a lot to you perhaps, because like everyone on this team, you know what is like to need one and not have one?"

He was gambling on the Captain being honest. Like Thor, the man seemed incapable of dissembling. He probably thought it dishonest. If that was the case though why did he like Loki? The answer was probably related to the question Loki asked him.

"When I was a kid I got bullied a lot. I can't stand bullies. I won't let them get away with their behavior." 

_ He can relate to someone else who had to fend off bullies then._

"Commendable. Tony, shield brother, you don't like bullies either do you?"

"You know I don't."

"Everyone on this team knows what it is like to deserve help and not get it. If we can recognize that we can understand how certain topics can inspire heated reactions. Coming back to your definition of hero Captain."

Loki made his armor, helmet and staff appear.

"I was not respected on Asgard. That was a fact the myths portrayed correctly. The only reason I was not called a monster was only because no one, save a select few, knew I was a frost giant. People had no reluctance to call me weak and cowardly. Tony saw what they did not. Tony made these things for no other reasons than to for me to be happy and be safe. He spent hours, days-"

"Loki-"

"Please trust me shield brother," Tony nodded and Loki resumed speaking, "he spent much time crafting these things. Tony could have spent that time refining his own armor or making more money. Instead he spent it on me. When an enemy attacked his expo Tony went out to fight him. He could have run away. He did not. My shield brother does not like being called a hero because he does not feel he is a paragon of virtue. I submit, as much as this displeases him, that he is a hero despite that.

Also, Captain, is not seeing things from another's perspective part of placing others before oneself? Doing so, it should be noted, does not mean you allow them to do whatever they want. We are going to thwart Malekith. Other times, should it not allow letting someone stick to their own point of view? Sometimes arguments are needed, but others they should not be waged."

Captain America looked at Loki thoughtfully and then nodded.

"You're right. Mr. Stark, I apologize. My comments were out of line."

Tony scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"If you say that then so can I. We're just going to have to disagree on how we see my old man and other things too."

"I can do it if you can."

"Shake hands both of you," Coulson interjected and it wasn't a suggestion. Banner came over and Tony grinned.

"Sorry for making things difficult for you doc."

"I'm sorry as well," Captain America added too.

"I've been through worse and Loki helped."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Nothing can change this. I'm stuck with it."

"Like Loki said we've all got crud. Turning away from you because of yours would be an act of jerks."

He could see Captain America looking at Tony in a new light. If Captain American continued to be reasonable Loki wouldn't pull the as yet unplanned prank. Banner looked happy but then shook his head.

"You don't know how destructive I can get."

"Hey I can too," Tony refuted.

"Not like this."

"You're standing beside us Dr. Banner. We'll stand beside you," Captain America interjected.

Dr. Banner read the sincerity in all their expressions and nodded.

"Maybe we can do it after all," he told Loki. Loki certainly hoped so.


	23. Chapter 23: the battle

When writing this chapter I thought of Redlight King's "Comeback" off their album _Something for the Pain_. It fits the team going into battle. It also fits Loki's personal battle: he felt like a failure on Asgard but he's determined that won't be the tale here.

They were all glad for the repaired team dynamic when a huge portal opened up as they were approaching the coordinates.

"Well there goes the stopping him before he has guests over idea," Tony said.

"Now what," Banner asked.

Loki looked at his teammates seriously.

"I need to close that portal which likely also entails dealing with Malekith. I would suggest the rest of you try to hold back these aliens."

"Oh joy. You make it sound so easy."

"We are the Avengers. Earth's greatest heroes as Fury's wording describes us. Is not Captain America known for his strategy as well as his strength? Is Tony not able to use his suit to deal with multiple foes at once? Agent Romanov, our Black Widow, can take enemies down before they realize she's won. If we get Agent Barton back we will have a superior archer. Dr. Banner, what shames you, can become your greatest strength. You care about people or you would not be a doctor. Let that feeling guide you. Agent Coulson can remain with the helicopter. He can route in reinforcements and defend the Bifrost site in case Asgard sends assistance. I cannot guarantee it will. At least having the helicopter at these coordinates would prevent him from having to worry about accidentally hitting one of you. Agent Romanov, you should focus on reclaiming Hawkeye."

Loki reached into his staff and pulled out a small stone.

"Place this against his skull after you knock him out. It will heal wounds and allow him to join us in the fight."

He noticed everyone was looking at him oddly.

"What?"

It was Captain America who answered.

"Have you led people before?"

Loki shook his head.

"No, that was not my place."

"Then what 'your place' is needs to be redefined. You're more than someone who can fool people Loki. You can encourage them too."

"He's right," Banner interjected.

"We all agree on that. What I don't agree with is you facing Malekith alone," Tony added.

"None of you can do magic. This must be my battle. Your staff will fulfill its function my shield brother. I promise."

"Crud, I can't stand this emotional stuff. You'd better come back so Pepper can lecture you."

"Unless you do something even more stupid."

"Hey Pepper's good at remembering things. She'll just yell at both of us."

Coulson had the helicopter land long enough for all of them to disembark. Loki made himself invisible and went to find the portal and Malekith as his teammates went to battle the incoming aliens.

Loki smoothly snuck through the battle. He found that Malekith was indeed with the tesseract. Loki grimaced when he recognized a magical connection between Malekith's staff and the tesseract portal device. Only Malekith's staff could shut the portal down. The elf also had a spell which was keeping the area invisible to Heimdall, so reinforcements from Asgard were not likely. Loki swiftly attacked the elf, but Malekith smoothly evaded him.

"So you are Loki of Asgard as my minion suspected. How interesting that you would be here. Why is it that you do not rule?"

"I do not wish to. These people rule themselves."

Malekith shook his head.

"Is it being around mortals that has made you soft or were you always that way? You never sought us out. You should have. We both use magic Prince Loki. None of the mortals can understand that. Among us you can be yourself. Surely that was a problem for you on Asgard: they hated magic and everything else that you are. Is that why you came here? To finally be seen above a crowd? Weakling."

Loki evaded an attack. With that the battle began in earnest. Loki's staff helped keep him safe and he was happy to be in one piece. It was unfortunate, however, that he was not used to fighting an opponent who had this much power and experience. A cruel set of spells dragged him to his knees. Malekith walked towards him.

"Soon you will be as you should be Prince of Asgard. Nothing will hold you back."

Malekith's spells prevented Loki from grabbing the reserves from the stones in his staff. That meant he only had access to his current energy. He had only one choice to increase the amount of that he had available: drop the spells hiding him from Heimdall._ If I do this then I will get a lot of energy back, but Heimdall will be able to see me once I break Malekith's invisibility spell. I don't want to risk being dragged back to Asgard, but I want to help my friends even more. _

Loki dropped the spells which hid him from Heimdall. He took almost all the power he had inside of him and sneakily sent it weaving into all the spells around him. Malekith stood above him and started to lower the staff.

"One thing you need to know about me before you try such a thing."

"What would that be," Malekith wondered as he started to move the staff towards Loki's heart. Loki smiled grimly. Since Malekith was so interested in his heart he would speak from it.

"I am Loki of Earth and I bow to no one."

With that he wrenched at Malekith's spells. This caused the spells chaining Loki in place to disappear. He teleported a moderate distance away from Malekith. Loki also jarred the spells covering the area from Heimdall's sight causing them to fall. _Like me he was hiding from Heimdall because he sees a possibility of the Allfather interfering. Even if the Allfather does nothing the idea he could might cause Malekith to become reckless._

"You fool! You wanted to be invisible to them as well!"

"Asgard may have no interest in me, but I'm sure it will be interested in you Malekith. Specifically in how you have brought aliens to threaten a realm under the Allfather's protection. I'm sure he'll want to speak with you about it in person."

With a bellow of rage Malekith fired spell after spell at Loki. Loki made some illusions to win time to get access to the reserves in his staff. _I'm weakening but he's quickly and foolishly expending his energy due to his rage. I can win this. _

He grasped his reserves and got some energy back. He and Malekith fought spells against spells and staff against staff. Loki was aware of receiving battle wounds but he kept fighting. _I won't let my friends or this realm down. I will not let my home fall to this mad monster. He is one, not Dr. Banner or I. _Eventually, his more levelheaded approach succeeded and he managed to defeat Malekith. He knocked the elf unconscious and applied just about every binding spell he could think of.

His face paled when he looked up at the portal. It was bad enough to see what he recognized as a nuclear device. It was even worse to see Tony flying it through the portal so that it would explode elsewhere. _You idiot, now you'll die and Pepper will be able to concentrate on lecturing me! _Loki waited until he saw his friend starting to fall back through the portal before he used Malekith's staff to activate the closing mechanism and close the portal. His friend's suit was clearly damaged by the missile explosion and the battle. He was also clearly unconscious. Loki thought of the spells he hadn't figured out how to apply to his friend's armor. _I can't let him die. I can't. _

What was he supposed to do? He was too weak to fly up there fast enough.

_A hero is someone who puts others before himself._

Loki prepared to take all the energy he had left and turn it into a lightening spell. As he was about to use the spell he saw a blur that he recognized as Thor snatch Tony from the air. Loki calmed himself and leaned on his staff.

_Whatever comes I will remember Thor saved Tony and be grateful for that. _

He saw Thor coming down towards his location and took in a deep breath.


	24. Interlude: Thor

His brother was being unhealthily absent once again. Thor bounded to Loki's rooms and knocked on the door.

"Loki! Brother you have been hiding for too long! Come join our friends and I on a quest!"

There was no response. This confused Thor as Heimdall said Loki was in his room. Thor opened the door and looked inside. His brother sat looking at a rock. Thor shook his head fondly. _Oh my brother. Glory lies not in staring at rocks, or in creating mischief, but in battle. I love you, but how many times must I drag you on a quest before you see it? _

"Loki, I know you know I'm here. Look at me brother."

Loki continued to ignore him. Thor lost patience.

"Enough Loki," he called and grabbed his brother's shoulder. He almost fell over when his hand passed through. _An illusion! My brother can fool Heimdall now? That is truly an accomplishment! If only he would devote his energies correctly he would be a great warrior!_

The illusion disappeared and a letter appeared under the jewel. Thor picked it up curiously and read. He blinked in shock. _This cannot be true! Surely it is just one of his tricks. He must have done some trick that would make father angry and did this to avoid punishment. Not the act of a warrior but I can understand. Even as a child Loki was thinking of ways to avoid getting caught and punished. Without his silver tongue we would have been in trouble a lot more as children. Oh brother, mischief is a part of you, I love you because and despite it, but sometimes you go too far. _

Thor took the letter to his parents. Mother, being mother, promptly became worried.

"He could be in danger and we wouldn't even know it."

Father had a view similar to Thor's.

"It is more likely he is evading some ill trick he played. I've indulged him too much."

Thor frowned. Perhaps that was the case, but he could remember Loki receiving punishment. It always confused Thor that Loki would do mischief when he knew father would not take it well. Perhaps Loki always felt his silver tongue would keep him from being found out. That worked a lot, but not all the time.

"Since he has chosen this course I will allow him this self-imposed exile for now. Unless the trick he played demands we bring him back right away. Perhaps time away from Asgard will help him to see things more clearly."

Thor suddenly remembered Loki pleading to go to Alfheim to learn magic. Father had not taken it well and his response had suited Loki ill. Thor remembered Loki's letter. Did Loki truly feel there was someplace better than their home? How could he? Asgard was his home and his parents allowed him to practice magic over the objections of the court. Thor had defended Loki as a child until his brother had standoffishly made it clear Thor's help was not desired. _Could his statement that he pushed me away because I was not telling him I approved his choice be true? The part about our friends must be a lie, or he saw things wrong, because they are our friends. They allow Loki to come on quests. _

Thor was frowning again. He felt like Loki's letter was causing him to frown so much his face would become stuck in that expression. He was not his brother's equal with words but Loki's comments made him think over Loki's interactions with their friends. They allowed him to come, and they asked after him if he had been gone for a while, but they never seemed as excited to see him as they were to see Thor. _I love my brother. Surely they must be fond of him too: his wit, his sense of humor and his mischief are all in fun if used correctly. _

He found his friends, as always, on the training fields. He took them to his rooms and told them Loki had left and summarized the reasons why. Thor was not as smart as his brother, but he knew Loki tended to be a private person. Given how he felt, according to the letter, about Thor's friends he would not take it well if Thor showed them the actual letter. His friends exchanged looks. Sif snorted contemptuously.

"Thor he is just escaping mischief. Surely you have seen how his tricks have become increasingly worse? He must just have gone too far this time."

"That is what I thought but the thought of Loki leaving home grieves me. Surely what he did could not be so terrible?"

"He may love you, but he has never fit in and has always been jealous. It was only a matter of time before he did something unpardonable."

Thor stared at her. She gave Thor and the Warriors a look.

"Thor, you would never think such a thing because he is your brother and you are loyal to him. Us, and all of Asgard, see him more clearly."

_Sif especially hates me for being unmanly when she has had to fight so hard to become a warrior while I, a man, walked away from that_, Loki had written…

Frandal looked uneasy. Volstagg walked over and patted Thor on the shoulder.

"The lad loves you, but he did choose the wrong path."

"Aye, his love for you aside, he'll never be a true prince of Asgard because no one takes him seriously," Frandal put in.

"Perhaps it is best if he seeks his fate elsewhere," Hogun confirmed. Thor stared at them.

_They are your friends. Not mine. They have never been mine. I am merely tolerated_, had been Loki's blunt view.

Thor couldn't blame his friends for mistrusting Loki when he had cast mischief on them. It was also clear that they didn't hate Loki as his letter indicated. Still, they were not fond of him and thought poorly of him. They were glad he was gone. Had they showed these feelings to Loki when Thor was not present to see it? Could that be why Loki had pulled tricks on them? If Loki was partially right about them what else could he be right about?

"My friends, excuse me, I need to think."

"Don't worry he'll be back once people calm down from whatever trick he has played," Sif tried to assure him. The others nodded.

Thor had thought that, but now he was beginning to wonder.

Thor's fears about the letter holding truth increased when it became clear that no one had been tricked by Loki recently let alone to the point Loki would chose exile over punishment. Could his brother really have left because Asgard had treated him ill? _He shouldn't have chosen magic. The Warriors and Sif understood the warrior's path was the right one. I tried to maintain our closeness but he pushed me away. Surely these slights are imagined! If he only saw clearly…_

Yet statements from the letter whirled in his mind. Loki had bluntly laid out his opinion on Thor's and his friend's conduct during their travels. The tale of the dragon especially stuck out to him because it was a more recent one. Loki's magic had saved them when their pursuit of honor, or foolishly grabbing at the treasure, could have killed them. Could the view of magic be wrong? Should Thor be more cautious? If Loki was correct he could have become the only son, and therefore, heir many times over due to Thor's repeated poor choices. That he hadn't allowed Thor, or people who didn't have any fondness for him, to die spoke of his loyalty to Asgard and love for Thor. It showed a maturity that Thor himself lacked according to Thor's actions.

_If Loki is more mature then why all the foolish mischief? Father did not punish him as a non-royal would be punished for doing such things. Surely he saw that? Surely he saw how his mischief has kept people from respecting him? _

Loki's point of view, however, seemed to be that his mischief was the only way to get people to respect him at all. He thought people would have no respect for him otherwise because he could not, and did not want to be, the warrior Thor was.

_Why didn't he tell me about why he did tricks sooner_, he wondered. He thought of other things Loki had said in the letter. Remembered his brother trying to explain how magic could be useful and how Thor had disapproved of his choice. Yes, he had fought people who insulted Loki for it but he also said, more than once, Loki would not be insulted if he became a true warrior. Thor felt ashamed when the answer to his question was obvious.

_Loki didn't tell you because he knew you wouldn't listen. _

Father told the court that Loki was refining his skills. The people did not treat this with the respect they would have treated Thor doing so. They brushed it off. Thor, with his new appreciation of how useful Loki's magic had been, was angered by this.

_All I ever wanted was to be Thor's equal. I can tell that will never happen. I will go somewhere where I won't be haunted by that anymore_, had been Loki's reason for going elsewhere.

Loki could have asked for help, but did not want to look weak. He preferred to have people angry and wary of him because it was at least some awareness of his capabilities. Whose fault was this? Loki for not getting help? Or everyone else's for not understanding his brother's need for respect and listening to his point of view? Or both? Loki had crossed lines he should not have, but clearly Thor and the rest of Asgard had as well.

_Brother, if I cannot reconcile with you what kind of king will I be? _

A banquet was held for Alfheim's visiting ambassador and his family. Usually Loki had spoken with the elves because Thor had not the capability, or the desire, to match words with elves. Thor had never felt he had the need to be able to do so: words were not a warrior's weapon and Loki was there to do it after all. Loki's assessment of how many times he had kept Thor, or someone else's, stupidity from affecting relations with other realms was making Thor reconsider his previous opinions. Father had no choice but to have Thor speak with the elf's family while father spoke with the elf. Thor was determined to be more wary of how he spoke and the actions he took.

He was thankful for his vow because without it the evening would have been a total disaster. As it was, Thor showed he did not have Loki's knowledge of Alfheim, probably unintentionally insulted the elves several times and did not have the wit to extricate himself from errors. The elves tried to hide it, but some of their incredulousness leaked through. The evening made Thor realize two very important things. One, he needed his brother's wit. Events like this were part of being king. It was not all waging war. When Thor appeared foolish he made Asgard appear foolish. Two, he was the one held in contempt for once and it did not feel well. He wanted to do right, but he had not the ability to do so. Words were not his strong suit. He could train for centuries and not summon them as easily as Loki. This had to be how Loki had felt on the training field: not as good as others because they were naturally good at such things while he was not. No wonder he picked a different path! Magic and words were his strong suit and he could see, even if no one else did, their value.

_Brother, I am so sorry. _

Thor asked father leave to seek Loki and convince him to come back to Asgard. He had taken his brother for granted and he had to try something constructive to right that. Something constructive versus behavior involving Mjolnir, mead and a foolish contest. His father sighed.

"Thor there is something you need to know. I know not if Loki knows it, and hoped no one would have to know. If you find him, however, he may refer to it and I don't want you unaware."

Father went on to tell how Loki was a Jotun, Laufey's son, that he found in a temple. How he didn't want to another life to be lost and saw a possibility of bringing peace through Loki. How he later came to realize that would be impossible because Laufey would never recognize a child he left to die. That Odin had come to love Loki and would not have returned him anyways.

"Those plans no longer matter now Thor. Loki is your brother and an important part of our family. I have been unfair to him. I neglected praising him because I didn't want it to be too obvious just how different he is. In truth, and let this be a lesson that even kings feel fear, I was afraid his differences would expose him. I also did not know how to relate to him. I know magic, and can deal with other realms, but he revels in it in a way I do not. Instead of protecting him I have allowed him to be disrespected and neglected. I rescued him from a physical cold only to leave him in an emotional one. He is different from what Asgard honors, which is you my son, but he is needed. I meant for him to rule with you, but instead left him to think only sitting on the throne had value."

Thor was in shock. His beloved brother was a frost giant. He remembered telling Loki and father as a child that when he was king he would kill all the monsters. _Loki is Loki. I care not what he is! He is Loki. We have grown up together, fought together, played together. We have drawn apart but how we have protected each other over the centuries shows we are brothers. _

_Does he know? He did not speak of this in the letter, but maybe he was too horrified to. I know not. I just know he is my brother. I will offer the rite of blood brotherhood to prove I value him. I will do whatever I have to do to make up for not seeing his value. I will stand by my brother and help him see he is my brother. _

_Father spoke of how different Loki is. Of course he's different! It speaks for his magic that he has an Aesir form. How, though, was he supposed to be like me if he had not the ingrown ability to be so? Everyone says how I am my father's son and wonder 'what is wrong' with Loki. What skills does Loki have that he has not been able to explore? Can he do what frost giants can? Enough. That is for him to determine if he wishes. He is my brother. That is all that matters to me. _

Thor went to Vanaheim and Alfheim on the excuse of learning more about them. He tried to, as quietly as he could, look for his brother. He did not bring his friends during his searches for several reasons. One is that Loki was understandably bitter towards them. Another was that they might distract Thor from finding his brother. A third was that it meant less potential for problems being created. His friends were about as diplomatic as Thor was before Loki left. He did not find Loki and wondered if he could when Loki did not want to be found. His brother was clever. Loki had evaded Heimdall by the Norns! What hope had Thor of finding him? Still, Thor would not give up.

Father could put the Odinsleep off no longer. Thor argued that he should be Prince Regent instead of become king permanently. His trips to Alfheim and Vanaheim reinforced how much he had to learn about the diplomatic side of ruling. He also hoped, in a bit of reasoning that he hoped Loki would like, that it would reduce interest in Thor if he was not king yet. He went to the library which was filled with memories of finding Loki there poring over things Thor had never bothered to ask about. He struggled to learn as much as he could.

Unfortunately, people knew he would be king someday so there was still a considerable amount of interest in him both in Asgard and beyond. People wanted things from him and supposedly to help him. Thor did not know who he could trust. This got him to allow Sif and the Warriors Three to be by his side again. They had not loved his brother, but at least he knew they were loyal to him. They all raced to keep up with and complete the business of ruling.

"Loki made using words in Asgard's defense look effortless," Sif was forced to tiredly concede one evening as she, the Warriors Three and Thor grabbed a rare moment of relaxation one evening.

"Aye," Volstagg and Frandal agreed.

"He never had to do this amount of work. He probably did not try out of fear people would think he was trying to outshine Thor."

"As I never did work like this it must have been hard for him. All he could do was try to influence people at banquets or attend some meetings. He never got a chance to show what he truly could do," Thor murmured.

He could understand father's fear that letting Loki's abilities shine would cause people to ask questions about his origins. He could understand that father wanted to let Thor be what Asgard wanted so that Loki could be safe in the shadows. He could understand why Loki felt the shadows stifling and left. The problem was that Thor was unprepared for the day to day business of being a king and that could lead to problems.

"Does anyone know what this petition actually means? I am confused," Frandal groaned and waved a paper.

Not being prepared to rule, or having his brother to help him, was causing problems.

Thor was thankful when father took the crown again. He did not want to sit the throne again without Loki by his side. If Loki would come back was a question he did not like thinking about. He acknowledged Loki might not want to. If that was the case Thor and his friends would have to learn to rule without Loki. It was promising that there had only been a few minor mistakes. Not to say Thor didn't think father didn't have to untangle some messes once he was back on the throne. Thor felt father deserved it for the mess he had left Thor and Loki in. He begged leave to continue searching for Loki and his father agreed.

Thor was recovering from another failed attempt to find Loki when he was summoned to the throne room. He found his father, his mother and his friends waiting.

"Heimdall has found your brother. He, and a group of Midgardians, are defending that realm from conquest by Malekith and unknown others. Thor, I swore Midgard would be safe from outside dangers such as this. Take Sif and the Warriors with you and aid your brother."

"I shall. Come, my friends, we must make haste!"

"Thor, Loki fights Malekith alone. That must have been his choice and we need to start respecting his choices. Focus your efforts on helping the Midgardians."

Thor was going to protest leaving his brother to fight alone but decided it would just waste time. They got horses and sped for the Bifrost. Heimdall gave the customary warning and activated it.

He and his friends were spat into a field of chaos. A flying metal creature fired on creatures which would have ambushed Thor and his friends. A Midgardian male and female came sprinting over to them.

"I am Agent Natasha Romanov and this Agent Clint Barton. I'm assuming you're from Asgard. We're trying to contain these aliens so they won't threaten the rest of our world. Are you here to fight beside us," she yelled to him over the sound of the battle.

Thor noticed as she spoke that Barton was shooting with an accuracy that would earn elf approval. He also seemed rather intent as if he had some deeply personal reason for doing so.

"That is so. To battle my friends."

Lady Romanov gave himself and his friends small devices fit for the ear. She explained they would help keep them up to date. Thor saw not how, but placed the device in an ear so he could go to battle. He worried for his brother but acknowledged Loki would want to fight a magical battle alone. Instead, he worked to protect the world Loki had made his own. Alien after alien fell before him, his friends and the Midgardians. In addition to people in various uniforms, the metal creature and the two Midgardians he also saw a giant green creature, a multicolored man with a shield and a metal man taking down the aliens. During a pause in the battle he saw flashes of magical light that showed his brother had to be fighting hard. Then a voice he did not recognize came over the device in his ear. He almost snatched it out since he was shocked to have such a thing occur.

"I've heard from Director Fury that the World Council has decided on nuclear containment."

"Coulson, the radiation from a nuke going off will kill us, the good aliens and all the military personal out here! It could hit other populated areas in the state! Are they nuts?!"

"They would not listen to the Director's objections Mr. Stark."

"Well, then there's only one choice. Point Break over there can fly but he doesn't know jack squat about nukes. Even Reindeer Games had to research them. I, however, do know them. Wish me luck."

As Thor fought the aliens he saw the metal man fly and realign a metal cylinder to go towards the portal which was discharging aliens. He saw the metal man actually take the cylinder through the portal. There was an explosion he could barely see and then all the aliens around them fell. Thor saw not how an explosion on the other side of the portal could hurt them, but that was what happened.

Wondering about this was stopped when he saw the metal man falling through the portal which closed behind him. Thor surged into the air and caught the man. He realized he was above the area where he had seen the flashes and looked down to see his brother. With the metal man in his arms he flew down to see the brother he had not seen in far too long. He hoped the metal man, and Thor's relationship with his brother, could heal.


	25. Chapter 24: aftermath of battle

Loki tried not to be too obvious about how tired he was. Despite his best efforts he could not avoid some staggering as he ran to Thor and Tony. Thor set Tony down and Loki knelt by his friend.

"You had better be alive _Anthony Stark_."

"You know I hate it when you call me that reindeer games. A little help?"

"Of course. I want you in optimum condition for your conversation with Lady Pepper. I think flying a nuclear device far outdoes me taking on Malekith."

"What did I say about her ability to multitask? We're both going to get big time reamed. What's with all the dead aliens?"

"They all died right as the metal device explored Starkson."

Tony gave Thor an unfriendly look.

"Don't call me that."

Loki gave Thor a tight grin.

"Tony doesn't like his father. We get along quite well."

Thor winced. Loki frowned due to confusion over why Thor would wince instead of heatedly defending Odin. Putting that aside for now he continued.

"I thank you for saving Tony. He is a good man."

He did not claim Tony as a shield brother since he was not sure how Thor felt about Loki. Claiming Tony as a friend could put Tony in danger. Tony had no such qualms.

"I'm Loki's shield brother! If you're here to drag Loki back to Assgard you can think again."

Whatever Thor was going to say in response was interrupted by loud stomps. The Hulk, with amazing gracefulness, slid between Thor and the other two Avengers.

"You no hurt green god or metal man. You try and Hulk _smash_."

Evidently Dr. Banner had taken Loki's advice about letting his protective emotions power the Hulk. The only problem was that Thor was surely not going to take this well. Thor spoke before Loki could get his mind to focus.

"I mean Loki no harm. I have done him harm, yes, through irresponsibility and misunderstanding. I would _never_ harm him on purpose. Man of metal-"

"That's 'Iron Man'."

"Iron Man, I am not here to force Loki to go to Asgard. I would wish him to return, for I have missed him and I need him, but it is his choice."

There was a whirl of sand as the SHIELD helicopter landed nearby. Agent Coulson walked over. Loki saw his other teammates coming as quickly as they could despite injuries. Captain America, Agent Romanov and a man who had to be Hawkeye were heading in his direction. Unfortunately, he also saw the Warriors Three and Sif heading over as well. Tony saw them and lurched up to his feet. Loki tried to help him, but his own weakness almost made them both topple over. Thor stepped forward but the Hulk growled warningly. Loki found himself impressed by both the Hulk's and Thor's restraint.

"Prince Odinson, I am Agent Phillip Coulson. We are very grateful for the help of yourself and your fellow warriors. We are also pleased that you have no plans to retrieve Loki by force as he is under the protection of the agency I work for. My agency wants to establish peaceful relations with your realm. If you and your warriors could please accompany me to this vehicle we can speak further and gain any medical attention you may wish."

Loki had to give Coulson full marks for diplomacy. He looked forward to how Thor would respond. Thor was behaving oddly muted. Loki did not know what to make of it. Could, as some barely voiced part of him had wished, his letter have shaken Thor up? Caused Thor to learn restraint? Or had Thor somehow learned how to dissemble and wanted to make Loki look like a villain?

"My friends and I would be glad to do so if that would be agreeable to you brother."

Thor's eyes were filled with entreaty. He looked like a puppy. Tony groaned.

"Did he do that as kids? Cause if he did then why did you need a silver tongue Loki?"

"It is a skill he has. Though I don't remember him looking this heartbroken before."

Surely that would cause a reaction.

"I have never had as much of an occasion to mourn as losing you brother. I apologize for how I hurt you. I would speak more with you when we are all well if you would allow it."

"Gentlemen we should get going," Coulson pointed out.

"Brother, what do you wish done with Malekith? Perhaps we can have him here in the short term, but I am worried this world cannot contain him. Can I carry him for you? Not because you are too weak but because you have done more in this fight than I."

Thor admitting _someone had outdone him in a fight_. Loki's knees nearly gave out in shock and he clutched at his staff to stay on his feet.

"Your leaving made him think. It made all us all think," Volstagg explained. Loki decided to nod both to that remark and to Thor's request. As they went to the helicopter he looked at his teammates and those from Asgard. Captain America was recovering from some injury in his stomach judging by how he was slightly hobbled over. Natasha looked like she had a sprained or broken ankle. Barton had what could be a dislocated shoulder. The Hulk was turning back into Dr. Banner who looked embarrassed at being naked. Captain America leant Banner his shield. Banner had scratches but no major injuries. Loki gave him an encouraging smile. Banner grinned happily.

"No major injuries. A benefit from the big guy I guess."

His eyes moved onto the Aesir. Thor appeared uninjured but his armor was dusty. Sif was limping from what looked like a knee injury. Volstagg had a broken arm, Frandal one or more broken ribs and Hogun a foot injury.

They all sat down in silence. Coulson brought them food which was voraciously devoured. The Aesir all were shocked when they rendezvoused with the SHIELD helicarrier. Loki smiled when it turned out the helicarrier could fly and appear invisible. They were met on the landing pad by a fleet full of security men who grabbed the still bound Malekith. Malekith glared at Loki and Loki sneered at him.

The other people on the pad were doctors who didn't bother bringing stretchers because they knew everyone would be too proud to use them. Each Avenger and Aesir got a doctor who started checking them over as they walked to the medical area.

"Mr. Loki I see broken ribs, a sprained ankle and other injuries. Could you please provide some input on how the magic used during the battle will affect your recovery?"

"Doctor I just need rest. I can heal myself."

His spells would hold even Malekith for a few days. Once Loki was better only the Geneva Convention would prevent Loki from having a 'talk' with Malekith.

Everyone put up a verbal battle about being separated. The Aesir wanted to remain together. Tony refused to leave Loki's side despite a concussion and other injuries. The other Avengers did not want to be separated either. The head doctor finally decided to take them to the main emergency treatment area rather than individual rooms. This allowed everyone to watch each other as they were treated. Loki attempted to keep an eye on everyone. Unfortunately, his body decided he had done enough and he soon slipped into sleep.


	26. Chapter 25: after battle plans

Loki woke up feeling healed but weak. He could fight well enough if he had to but he'd have to do so without his magic. The battle with Malekith had used up his energy and the reserves he placed in his staff. He would have to thank Tony for the idea of having magical reserves available like that. That was if they both survived an irate Pepper Potts…

"How you feeling?"

Loki looked over to see a concerned Happy watching him. Loki felt a warm feeling knowing that his shield brethren had wanted to make sure Loki would be safe among strangers and Aesir.

"I could walk but I'm weakened due to having to replenish my magic. Tony? The others?"

"Pepper's been glued to Tony. She's let him know him know really clearly what she thought of his stunt," he gave a Loki a nonchalant look as he said that. Loki groaned.

"I assume she's set aside time for a meeting with me as well?"

Happy grinned.

"Funny you should mention that…Anyways, everyone's been cleared out of medical for being fit enough or at least fit enough to annoy the medical staff into saying they are. Thor's been asking after you a lot, but he's respecting your privacy. If you don't mind me saying it I think leaving was the best thing for both of you. It made him grow up."

"It has been beneficial to me as well. I have had to think about what is really important and why. I do not know what is going to happen with Asgard and myself, but you all will be important to me no matter what happens."

"About that, Tony and Thor's friend Sif nearly got into a fight over you. She, evidently, isn't happy for how you leaving affected Thor and Tony thinks Asgard is well Assgard. Captain America managed to break it up. I'm wondering if those two, Captain America and Sif, might become a couple. They seem like they'd match."

Loki let out a snort. Then he frowned.

"Where was Thor in this?"

"On a tour of Puente Antiguo. Good gossip about that too: he got ambushed by a local scientist lady and he couldn't understand one word out of three. Something about her intrigued him though. He's had a few conversations with her, but he's mostly been hanging around waiting for word about you."

_Yet again I look weak compared to my much stronger, mightier brother. _

"Anyways, when he got back he got into an argument with Sif. Said that you thought it was the best thing to do and that it was everyone's fault. It felt like an old argument. Then he said he wished you'd come back to Asgard at least once so you could 'tell the glorious tale of how you disciplined that wastrel'. He seemed impressed and not in a condescending way either. You should do what you think is best, Loki, but you might want to at least talk with the guy once."

Loki nodded. He wondered, cautiously, if he could hope for the best.

"Thank you for your advice my friend. I think, for now, I want to eat and then find out if Director Fury expects anything else from me."

"He said he wanted your account of the battle but you could give it to JARVIS via your cellphone and JARVIS can put it in report form. He also wants input on what to do with Malekith. He would like to put the guy on trial here, but he think Thor's comment about Malekith being able to get loose makes sense. Nothing against your magic of course."

"It's understandable. I am the only one of this world who can overcome him and I am not in the best condition at this time. "

Food soon arrived and Loki had to get several more servings. He had to replenish his magic and fuel was required. After that, he dictated a report to JARVIS who speedily formatted it and emailed it to Coulson. (They had the contact particulars for Coulson since he was on the end of year gift list. That was the only reason _really_.)

Loki took a nap and woke up to see Pepper sitting by his bedside. He sighed.

"It is my turn to face the music my lady?"

She gave him a low power glare and sighed.

"You could have gotten yourself killed, but that isn't an argument to stop you is it?"

"Not if the task warrants it."

"You and Tony are impossible. You go around causing trouble, but your hearts are in the right place. Never, ever, doubt that we love you."

"Please accept the same sentiment from myself," Loki responded. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You got it. Now is there anything I, or the others, can do for you?"

"Have you an opinion of my brother?"

"I've mostly been with Tony but JARVIS and SHIELD let me see some footage. He's still a bit rough but I can tell he's trying to learn and I think he really does love you."

"Do you think Odin…told him?"

"I'm not sure. He seems afraid of losing you but that could just be from the letter and not from you being adopted."

Loki pinched his nose.

"I might as well see him. Do me a favor and keep Tony away from here- please keep him away from the Aesir in general. I heard about his disagreement with Sif."

"It was interesting to be sure. I'll go get Thor for you."

Loki let himself rest against his bed, it was rather comfortable for a non-Stark facility, while he waited for Thor. His eyebrows rose when Thor knocked in a way that seemed to seek permission rather than just bluntly announce his presence.

"May I come in Loki?"

"Yes."

Loki felt nervous. Yes, he had had every right to leave Asgard and his friends here supported that. Did Thor truly understand, or did he think Loki fragile or a coward? Thor came in and awkwardly sat down where Loki's shield brethren had before.

"I am glad to see you looking better brother. You looked so ill before and you tried so hard to watch over everyone."

Loki nodded stiffly.

"Loki, I am not as good as you with words. Having to attend banquets and meetings and all of those types of events has shown me that words are to you as fighting is to me. I cannot help but be blunt. You had reason to feel underappreciated brother and Asgard owes you for that. Your skills were not appreciated and your warnings unheeded. You were tolerated as I was treasured."

Loki took in a breath.

"Tony and I viewed a television show- sorry a play which can be seen in a machine, I will explain it in more detail some other time- called _Avatar the Last Airbender_. The show had two siblings: one the heir and one who was disrespected for being unusual. You, even at your worst, were far better than the heir in that tale. They were, frighteningly, like me at my worst. Yet the person who was not respected described his relationship with his sibling in a way which struck me. He said that his sibling was born lucky while he was lucky to be born. I never had a chance to shine. The people, do not deny it, would think worse if they knew why I had left. The Allfather did not tell them I left did he?"

"He felt it would put you in danger."

"He felt it would reflect badly on the throne."

Thor deflated.

"Yes, but he cares about you-"

Loki laughed bitterly. About Thor he had mixed feelings, but towards Odin was overwhelming pain and anger. Perhaps a little yearning for approval still existed but it was carefully hidden because he dared not admit to feeling such. It would make him too vulnerable and he didn't trust Odin with that. Thor he could extend some trust to because Thor was making gestures: being patient with Loki's friends, trying to have an honest dialogue with Loki and even finally defending Loki to Thor's friends.

Before explaining his feelings about Odin he had to know if Thor knew the truth.

"Did he tell you," he asked hiding his fear at the answer. If Thor was making these gestures but didn't know about Loki's background Thor could still change his mind…

"Father told me you were born to frost giant parents and who they were. Loki, that matters not to me. You are my brother and _nothing_ will change that."

"You swore to kill all the monsters if I remember correctly."

"You are not a monster."

"How do you know that?"

Thor paused. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"I pause to try to best explain my thoughts brother…You are not a monster because look what you have done. You fought for this realm Loki. You fought for Asgard even when you were not appreciated. You have heart brother…and monsters have none. Are you the only one born a frost giant to be that way? I know not. I only know _you_ are not a monster. If not harming you, you who deserve no harm , means breaking an oath then so be it. Let me be forsworn before I raise arms against you. If you believe us not to be brothers I would take the oath of blood brothers with you if you wish it. You are my equal, Loki, and we all should have seen that."

Loki looked out the window. Thor's words started to soothe a part of him which had been hurting for a long time.

"I felt like less: always in your shadow. You have no idea what it is like to be disrespected."

"The elves are rather incredulous about me brother. The dwarves have been known to snicker even if it was far away."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know if I can even just visit Asgard Thor."

"Your shield brethren have made it clear that pressuring you to do so would be ill advised. I would wish for you to return, or to visit, but the choice is yours. I am glad they see your worth."

"Is the Allfather really going to let me stay here?"

Even as he asked he did not know if Thor would truly know. Odin had lied to Thor before when he introduced Loki as Thor's brother.

"I searched for you, Loki, and before I left father swore an oath. He said, 'I, Odin, Allfather, swear by my kingship and the weapon Gungnir that I shall not force any choice upon my son Loki'."

"He lied when he made that oath. I am not his son."

Thor closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Loki, whatever your feelings towards…him… I must know. Despite all I have done is there any part of your heart which still calls me brother?"

Thor's eyes were tortured. A tiny vindictive part of Loki sneered that now Thor knew what it felt like to doubt he was worthy. The rest of him uncomfortably felt pain at his brother's pain. He did not like it. What he had to say would make him vulnerable, but there seemed no way around it that would not be a coward's act.

"Even when you most annoyed me, even after I found out, my heart never disavowed you brother."

Thor flew across the room and tackled Loki in a tight hug.

"_Loki_," he murmured in gratitude and joy.

There had been times when Loki had cursed sentiment, but as Thor hugged him he was glad he had not let go of Thor completely. Some part of him had hoped Thor still cared and a smaller part had hoped for reconciliation. Now those parts of his heart were cheering victoriously. Tony and his shield brethren were family too, but Thor held a part of his heart no one else could. Loki hugged his brother back tightly.

"Never doubt that I love you brother, but there are still things for us to say."

Thor nodded in agreement and they kept speaking. They were talking when there was a knock on the door. Pepper stuck her head in.

"Tony wanted me to check up on you. He doesn't like it here, but he still doesn't trust SHIELD, and no offense Thor, the Aesir enough to leave you here alone. He's willing to put Thor up at the tower, but not his friends especially Sif."

Thor shook his head.

"They would be in the nearest training field within minutes. If their enmity allowed them to prevent fighting for that long. Is this tower someplace you live brother?"

"It is one of them."

"I would be honored to go if you would allow me."

Loki had been missing being in a home space. Thor could come with him: Loki could teleport Thor back here if Fury needed him. Thor's friends could stay on the helicarrier. There was one lose end.

"What about Malekith? I recall Fury wanted to discuss him. Perhaps you, Sif and the Warriors could escort him to Asgard and then you come could back. They could too I suppose if it is necessary. They could stay here and you with me. In fact, perhaps a certain female scientist would find that plan useful as then she could see the Bifrost transport you away and then back. I could explain some things to her."

Thor shifted embarrassedly.

"Truly that is most…helpful of you brother but surely the Allfather would not want you to tell Lady Jane everything about the Bifrost."

"Who says we would only speak of that?"

Thor groaned.

"I could tell her the few parts of the mythology they got correct."

Thor's eyes narrowed.

"Such as?"

Loki smiled mischievously and started humming a wedding song which made Thor think of the incident with Mjolnir and the dress. Thor whined.

"We were never to speak of that! She does not need to know about that! Who else have you told?"

"You couldn't expect me to keep secrets from my shield brethren could you?"

"Brother!"

They realized they had forgotten Pepper was there when they heard her laugh. Thor looked embarrassed. Loki snickered. Thor looked at him and then groaned indulgently.

"I suppose I earned that brother. I think your plan will work. I will call Lady Jane."

"I will speak with Tony and Fury."

Thor raced off and Pepper looked at Loki.

"You two were in here so long we were starting to worry, but you two okay?"

"We still have some unpleasant ground to cover, but we are. I have an uncomfortable feeling -one I've had a few times before with the time I spoke with Tony to discover his palladium problem being one instance- that what happened with Thor and Asgard was not one hundred percent their fault. A lot of it yes, because Odin was king and should have done something, but there were times I went too far."

She gave him a sympathetic look.

"That sounds tough to talk about. It'll probably be best to have that someplace more private."

"I put up some privacy spells but it will be nice to be where I won't have to be so careful," Loki agreed as they looked for Tony. They found him with the rest of the Avengers.

"Loki! Glad to see you up and about reindeer games."

"Is it truly alright if Thor stays in the tower? I could take him to San Francisco."

"Loki, he's been okay so far but I still want you close. Just in case daddy changes his mind."

"That is appreciated and my house in San Francisco is far less spacious than the tower."

"Hey, I've even decided to invite the rest of our boy band and Black Widow to have floors too. Who knows when we'll need to go on a reunion tour?"

Loki looked at the group.

"Have you accepted?"

"Like Tony said it's nice to be around some other people who understand things," Bruce Banner affirmed. The others nodded. Loki nodded in satisfaction. They could all be shield brethren too: there was potential for friendship and working together.

"Tell me if this would be acceptable. We would escort my brother, his shield brethren and Malekith to the Bifrost point. They will hand him over to the Allfather and probably some of Malekith's people. Then Thor, and perhaps his shield brethren, would return. Thor's shield brethren can stay with SHIELD if they should return. Thor would stay with us. I know they fought in the battle beside you, but my past with them has not been harmonious. It would not do well for me or," and he looked at Tony, "others to be in too close quarters with them until things are settled."

"Works for me reindeer games. I know you're sweet on Xena, Capsicle, but I can't stand her."

Captain America sputtered. As he did so Natasha Romanov spoke up.

"I'm up for it if the Director okays it."

Hawkeye nodded in agreement. Loki could tell the man was, not surprisingly, still haunted by what he had been forced to do. Maybe Loki could create some sort of protection against mental invasion for him?

"On that note, my friends, I shall find our Director then."

Loki left alone to find Fury. He found him speaking with Coulson and Thor. None of them looked happy.

"Brother, have you heard of someone named Thanos?"

Loki felt a shiver go up his spine.

"They say he is mad and shows it by courting death. That he has long desired the Infinity Gauntlet which sits in the Allfather's treasure room."

"He controls a race called the Chitauri. He made a deal with Malekith to deliver the Tesseract for Malekith to gain Earth."

"They will not be pleased he failed. Director, having one, let alone both, here is not safe. Can you say humanity is truly ready for the power of the tesseract? As for Malekith, I know Earth would desire to enact justice but he has skills you don't know yet. Thor, could you convince the Allfather to let some representatives from Midgard attend Malekith's trial?"

Thor frowned.

"I do not know, but I could try brother."

He looked uncomfortable. Loki folded his arms.

"You still cannot hide anything from me. What is it?"

"You know Midgard, Earth, and you know the ways of Asgard and Alfheim. I know you do not wish to return to Asgard, brother, but perhaps a visit for this reason?"

Loki looked at Fury. Fury nodded.

"The Council owes me for warning you all about their stupid decision so Stark could fix it. I trust you and you did pass the bar."

"Bar," Thor asked with a puzzled look. He was clearly wondering what taverns had to do with law. _All-speak_ _can be interesting at times…which is why I've learned many languages without it._

"The process for becoming one expert in the laws of this part of Earth. I would also need to study German law given that he stole and committed damage in that country. I would want to respect their wishes as well."

"I'm sure you could win them over. I know this isn't easy for you so you can take some of the others with you. Stark _won't_ be one of them. He almost started a diplomatic incident," Fury dictated.

"It would be prestigious if I could take as many of the Avengers with me as possible. I have heard Hawkeye's proficiency with a bow would impress the elves. Captain America's strength would impress Asgard. Asgard's allowance of Sif shows they should accept Natasha Romanov as well. Dr. Banner may wish to stay behind though. Aesir would provoke him just for a chance to face down the Hulk and people from other realms may find him unsettling for the Hulk's presence. He and Tony could be our reserve guard."

Loki tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Brother?"

"Just an idea for a project. I doubt Tony and I could complete it before Malekith's project but maybe additional input from Dr. Banner, and maybe this Lady Foster of yours brother, could make it possible."

"As you say brother."

The Avengers got to the Bifrost site early to set up a perimeter in case Malekith found a way to evade Loki's spells. Loki allowed Jane Foster to be present to see the Bifrost, but covered her with his highest quality invisibility spell. He didn't want Malekith getting ideas for revenge. He quickly found himself enchanted by the cleverness of her mind. It turned out her progress in creating Earth's equivalent of a Bifrost had been stymied by SHIELD. Loki planned to recommend to Director Fury to support her instead. It would show Earth's intelligence and by making Thor happy also serve as a diplomatic move to Asgard. If Loki felt like it, and Thor's preliminary courtship turned into marriage designs, he could help Thor to get her made queen. He would do so if it would make his brother happy and she might be good for Asgard. If this would happen SHIELD would not want to be in a bad spot with the future queen of Asgard.

Loki and Jane stopped talking when the security convoy pulled up. Thor, who held the tesseract, and his shield brethren escorted Malekith to the Bifrost position.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

The group was quickly swept up to Asgard. Loki made some comfortable picnic chairs and a meal appear a small distance from the Bifrost site. (It wouldn't be hygienic to risk getting dust on them as they ate when the Bifrost activated.) Everyone chatted amicably as they waited for Thor, and perhaps his friends, to return. Loki introduced Jane to Tony and Dr. Banner.

"I like you Foster. Only problem is now we can't call ourselves science bros anymore. Hey, how about Lady Jane and the Science Brethren?"

Loki laughed at Tony's suggestion. He liked it. Banner rolled his eyes but he did nod. Shortly after that the Bifrost opened again. Thor stood alone. Jane ran towards him. Thor gently took her hand and gave it a kiss. This was far more respectful than some of his earlier behavior with Asgardian women. Was it Thor's general improved attitude, Lady Jane especially or both? Loki felt it would be interesting to find out.

"Brother, the Allfather has given me approval to stay with you. Where is this tower you spoke of?"

"We should go with the rest of the Avengers in a helicopter Stark has for us."

Tony grinned.

"When we get there I want to take all of you to a place I've been meaning to try. Have any of you heard of shawarma?"


	27. Chapter 26: adventures in the tower

When writing the part of this chapter in which Loki and Thor bond over their weapons I thought of 0:38-3:09 of "The Temple of Issus" off the _John Carter_ movie soundtrack. To me, it had the feeling of gaining/regaining something precious and I think that happens there.

It turned out no one else had heard of shawarma but everyone liked it. This included Coulson who had fought in the battle, who Tony admitted _might_ have the possibility of being a friend, so he should stick around for shawarma. After that everyone but Coulson, who disappeared to a SHIELD location, went to the tower. It was taller than the palace back on Asgard, so Thor was impressed. Things got dicey for a moment when Thor could not figure out where JARVIS was speaking from and became agitated. Loki calmed him down by telling him to think of JARVIS as an invisible Heimdall. This got the other Avengers asking who Heimdall was. The answer unnerved them a bit.

Loki gathered Jane and the Science Brethren, explained why he was making a temporary visit to Asgard and calmed Tony. Then he explained his idea.

"There must be a way for magic and technology to make it possible to call between the realms. Then I can let you know I am alight, Thor and I can keep in contact and others can speak as well," he said with a look at Jane who blushed.

"Talk about 'can you hear me now'," Bruce said with a shake of his head but he was interested. Tony and Jane were completely on board with it. They all started throwing ideas around. It got to the point that Pepper had to periodically come and drag them away for various reasons such as appointments, eating and showering. Things only got more interesting when Jane persuaded Loki to bring her friends Darcy and Erik via teleportation. Darcy was not specifically a science person but she had interesting observations while Erik had additional expertise.

Thor and Loki continued to talk. Loki was forced to admit that while he had reason to be angry, and want to take action, he had gone too far sometimes. He would not go as far as to say he was ready to apologize, unless whoever it was apologized for mistreating him first. He had limited the severity of his pranks on Earth. Thor laughed at a lot of them especially the ones involving Hammer.

"I would never have you stop mischief brother. It is a part of you."

Loki smiled. It was pleasant to hear Thor say that. Thor looked over at Loki's staff.

"Brother, what is the story behind that and the armor you wore during the battle?"

"Tony made it for me."

"Then he saw what Asgard did not."

Loki nodded. He summoned his staff and held it out to Thor. He briefly considered letting Thor experience the heaviness spell, but that felt wrong. He and his brother had reconciled and Loki wanted Thor to be a part of his life. The heaviness spell was supposed to be for those who were not. He updated the lightening spell to include Thor.

"Here."

Thor handled the weapon carefully.

"Knowing you, and that Tony knows you, this is probably more than a staff."

Loki smiled. His heart felt light seeing how Thor made an effort to see things from his point of view.

"You know me well brother," he paused to enjoy Thor's beaming grin at that comment and then went on, "this part at the top has the same weapon Tony has in his suit. At the bottom is the same flying technology. Hitting a button here creates a platform so I can stand on the staff and fly. I also can fly just holding the staff. These areas have places I can store knives and magical reserves. I've also added a lightening spell for those who I trust and a heaviness spell for all others."

Thor smiled at this indirect statement he was trusted. Then his eyes widened.

"It sounds like a mighty weapon. Could I see you shoot something with it?"

Loki laughed. Thor had changed but some things remained the same.

"Of course."

He took Thor to the training area and blew some things up.

"Truly it is as mighty as Gungnir. You deserve it brother. Tony is a wondrous craftsman."

Thor trailed off looking thoughtful. Then he cleared his throat.

"Loki do you remember when I first got Mjolnir and I took you flying several times? I was glad to share that with you and I could tell you enjoyed it as well. I couldn't understand why you so quickly pushed me away from doing that. I understand now. It represented what I had been given and you had not. I should have seen that…What I mean to ask is that now that we both can fly perhaps we could fly together?"

Loki felt the same difficulty swallowing and with his eyes that he did when Tony first gave him the staff. How many times had he daydreamed about getting the same recognition as Thor and being at his brother's side? One of the daydreams had involved being able to fly with his brother on his own power.

He grabbed his brother's wrist and tugged him to the roof of the tower where Tony had his landing pad. Then Loki cloaked Thor and himself in an invisibility spell and spoke words he thought he would never be able to speak.

"Yes, brother, let us both fly."

It was the most fun he had with Thor since they were children. His heart grew lighter.

Everyone also socialized as a large group. One such time happened when Tony found out no one besides Loki and the Puente Antiguo group had seen the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy. He even got Coulson over.

"You have to see this! It's epic and it's art."

Thor, as they watched, was as amazed as Loki had been.

"Truly this bard Tolkien was exceptional!"

"Don't forget Peter Jackson. He took Tolkien's tale and turned it into movies," Tony pointed out.

"Yes, he should not be neglected either."

Loki had, good spiritedly and otherwise, insulted Thor's intelligence. Thor was not exactly stupid, though, as he proved when he saw Faramir. He clearly saw the similarities to Loki. His eyes turned towards Loki and Loki quickly patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he whispered to Thor.

As Gandalf raced to save Faramir Thor grabbed Loki's wrist. Loki held his hand reassuringly. Thor gave him an abashed look. He knew it was merely a tale, and Loki said not to worry, but this part was suspenseful. Loki responded with a reassuring expression. After Gandalf saved Faramir Thor looked embarrassed at how worried he had been. Loki's heart went out to his brother. Thor truly saw Loki as his brother, loved Loki deeply and saw him clearly. He grabbed Thor in a hug and Thor hugged him back fiercely.

No one, not even Tony, said anything.


	28. Chapter 27: trip to Asgard

Thor got word from Sif and the Warriors Three that the Allfather had been given the authority to sentence and deal with Malekith. Technically, it should have been Alfheim's responsibility since they usually dealt with misdeeds from the dark elves. Loki inwardly applauded Alfheim's decision for it worked on multiple levels. One, any ire from Svartalfheim at Malekith's punishment and detainment would fall on the Allfather. Two, this way Midgardians could be involved without them going to Alfheim. Asgard would have to deal with them. He was sure Alfheim would send a representative out of curiosity about the Midgardians and because they couldn't be totally detached from the matter. Finally, it gave the Allfather the opportunity to deal with Malekith's imposing on the Allfather's vow of safety for Earth.

Jane would not be going this time as Loki had argued they didn't want her near in case Malekith got lose during the trial or sentencing. Thor had agreed. Loki figured she could go to Asgard at another time especially if, when, she finished her equivalent of the Bifrost.

Loki had had a bit of a clothing crisis before they set out. On the one hand, he did not want to wear Asgardian armor. Thor was his brother, but Loki did not feel like a prince of Asgard or even like a citizen of Asgard. Earth was his home, so he wanted to wear Earth clothing. He also wanted to wear Earth clothing since he was representing the two Earth countries, the United States and Germany, wronged by Malekith. On the other hand, Asgard might see Loki wearing Midgardian clothing as some sort of insult as he was technically an Aesir prince. It was Thor who actually came up with the solution.

"Wear Tony's armor, it is the most striking, but wear your Aesir battle helmet brother. It suits you better than Tony's."

Loki grimaced.

"He did get rather theatric with it. A good solution. I will carry my staff of course."

Once everyone assembled they set out for the Bifrost site. Thor smiled at Loki happily. Loki knew Thor knew this visit would be difficult but Thor was clearly happy to have Loki back in Asgard for however short a time.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

Loki was proud that all of his teammates made the trip well. They looked a bit pale, which he alleviated, and he gave them an approving nod. It was funny to think of himself as a leader. Yes, he had thought he would be best on the throne but leading smaller groups like this felt different. _Captain America would be a logical leader: he has experience, intelligence and charisma. Perhaps that will occur later. After all, I didn't really lead during the battle. I just helped the team work out some issues and made a few suggestions. Coulson and Captain America led the rest of group in fighting the Chitauri. They all look to me now because I was a prince here. They probably want to appease local sensibilities and I do know Asgard best. _

"Brother," Thor said happily and held out Loki's helmet. Loki couldn't help but smile at his brother's happiness. He put the helmet on and Thor clasped him fondly behind his neck. An unspoken look communicated everything from a serious 'all will be well' to Loki's nickname of 'cow'. Loki lifted an eyebrow and Thor grinned once more before letting him go.

Loki looked over to see Sif and the Warriors Three waiting for them. To Loki's surprise they all bowed to him. _I am technically an ambassador so that must be why._ He inclined his head to them in response. Loki realized one of them must have brought the helmet. He wondered why. They could have sent a servant. _Must be because I'm an ambassador. Funny that I am receiving more respect as a Midgardian than I did as a prince. I wonder where the Allfather will put me. He could put me in the guest quarters since I'm representing Earth. He might also want to put me in my regular quarters to maintain the fiction I'm actually a prince. Thor seems to think the Allfather cares for me but I doubt it. Why should he? I failed to be what he wished in a stolen relic or son. _

He shut off those painful thoughts and focused on his teammates instead. He noticed they were all sneaking him commiserating looks. That they cared enough to look and respected him enough to do so subtly helped him. He nodded appreciatively to them.

Thor led them to the throne room. Loki gripped his staff. _Of course he is bringing us here. We'll have to give up our weapons while in the throne room. Only family, or the royal guards, can be armed in the throne room. _He had briefed his teammates on this. They handed over their weapons carefully: Steve his shield, Natasha her guns, Hawkeye his bow and Coulson his gun. Loki gave the guard his staff to the man's surprise. He was not a prince since he was not Odin's son or had earned it by fitting Asgard's idea of what a prince should be. He was, by the trust he had been given to attend as a representative, more of a prince on Earth. He saw Thor's shoulders slump in pain that Loki did not keep his weapon as family were entitled to.

_I hate to disappoint you brother, but things will never be as they were. I will not fake having a title no one believes I should hold. I only wear the helmet as a diplomatic move. That is as far as I shall go. If the Allfather allows I will stay in the guest quarters. I am no stranger to lies, or stretching the truth, but acting as a prince I never was suits me ill. It matters not if my…birth parents were royalty they abandoned me. I was not a prince to them either. I would rather be a title I earned, an Avenger, and with the people who respected me enough to provide it. _

Loki schooled his face to a bland mask that Coulson would be proud of. The Allfather saw them coming, and to Loki's surprise, stood. _Of course he stood. Thor is in the room. _

"Welcome my son and representatives of Midgard. It grieves me that such a sorrowful occasion brought you here but it is gladdening to see you."

_Thank the Norns Tony isn't here. He would respond with comments about Shakespearian dialogue and when the Aesir did not understand would say something like "doth mother know you weareth her drapes". It would be a disaster. _

Loki responded with a noncommittal nod and a bow. If Odin wanted to continue the fiction Loki was his son that was Odin's decision. _He just doesn't want the other realms to know what a bad move he made. I forgot how depressed I was here. I feel disappointment and bitterness sinking into my bones. When I get back home I will need to do something, probably irresponsible but not destructive, to shake it off. Get in the game Loki! You can sulk later, but it is time for the silver tongue to work. _

"Myself and these other representatives of Midgard are most pleased with Asgard's decision to allow Midgardian input on the matter regarding Malekith. We believe that, working together, this matter can be handled in way to honor the concept of justice as embodied by all the law systems touched by this matter."

Odin nodded.

"This is so."

Loki had to keep from stiffening when Odin walked over to him. He was surprised to see sadness in Odin's eye.

"You may find it hard to believe, but I have missed your skill with words my son."

_If you cherished it you should have shown it! _

"Loki, your chambers are as you left them but I can understand if you wish to stay with the Midgardian contingent. You have always taken your duties seriously and I would take no offense at you staying with them."

_Two compliments in one interaction! What is your purpose? Calm down, he is only honoring Midgard by honoring you as a leader of the Midgardian contingent. Coulson, of course, would step in if I allowed something unacceptable. I will not, of course, as Fury and the Germans briefed me on what they consider acceptable and I will do nothing less. _

"My fellow representatives are strong people who do not need me to guard them. Still, my place in this matter is at their side. I do, as you say, take my duty to Midgard seriously and accept your offer to stay with them."

_Take that to mean what you will. _

Did Odin's shoulders sag slightly? Of course they did because that was an indication of disappointment and Odin only felt- _stop it! Those thoughts will not help you to complete your duty. _

"We would ask your leave to prepare for the banquet my brother spoke of for tonight. Before that, may I present my fellow representatives? They are all mighty warriors who defended Midgard in battle."

"I would be honored to receive them."

"Then I shall present them. This is Agent Phillip Coulson whose matchless conviction led him to use one Midgardian craft to face down multiple Chitauri craft. His actions defeated many Chitauri and made it possible for Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif to exit the Bifrost safely and take place in the battle. Midgard appreciates their presence in the battle for it helped Midgard's defenders to succeed in their quest to keep their home unconquered.

This is Captain Steve Rogers. In a time before this, he led many successful missions against another foe who wished to use the tesseract for evil.

This is Agent Natasha Romanov who is otherwise known as Black Widow. She carries two Midgardian weapons known as guns and is a fearless fighter equal to Sif.

This is Agent Clint Barton who also is known as Hawkeye to his foes. His skill in archery is as a formidable as an elf's."

Loki was not sure what he was going to say next would be a compliment given how he was viewed in Asgard. Still, since Odin persisted in calling Loki his son, he would go for it.

"They possess courage equaled in the fiercest warriors and intelligence to overcome any challenge. I am proud to have gone into battle with them and gladly call them shield brethren."

His fellow representatives, his friends, all smiled at him. Since most of them rarely smiled he was especially honored.

"You have all heard my son, your prince, speak of these Midgardians. Let them be treated with the respect due to great warriors," Odin said and slapped Gungnir decisively. Loki was surprised at this decisive backing of Loki's words. Odin could have left it at a proclamation. That would have been enough to show respect to Midgard. Even Loki would have said so. Bringing Gungnir into it showed that not only was it a command, but one of importance.

_Is he trying to play me or could there somehow be truth in what Thor said? _


	29. Chapter 28: phone call home

Tony was not able to come to Asgard but Loki did the next best thing. As soon as Loki was in his quarters he took out his Stark Phone and dialed. _It should work. Will it? Any invention has trials. _To his happiness he heard ringing and then Tony's voice.

"Reindeer games! JARVIS, get Pepper, Happy and Rhodey in here. Hey, Science Brethren, Loki did it!"

"We did it my friend."

"So how is As-" Tony was cut off by Bruce elbowing him. He gave Bruce a wounded pout.

"I wasn't going to say it. I swear!"

"It is as I expected with the exception of the Allfather showing me favor."

"Maybe he realized what he lost when you left," Jane suggested optimistically.

"Loki!"

"Shield sister! Hello Happy, Rhodes."

"Hey Loki."

Rhodes shook his head.

"Another…realm. Tony, you are beyond insane. Loki, no wonder you kept things so close to your chest."

After the battle, Loki had decided Rhodes should know about his background. He let Tony handle it and had wondered how Rhodes would respond. The man's unspoken support made Loki grin.

"It was a process to be sure."

Loki heard familiar footsteps and grinned.

"I believe someone else wishes to say his hellos as well. Come in Thor."

Thor bounded over and smiled.

"Brother this is astonishing! Hello Lady Jane, everyone. I am glad to see you all!"

_I wonder if Heimdall is getting a coronary seeing communication like this. Good. _

Greetings were exchanged. After seeing Thor and Loki reconcile Thor had become liked by everyone even Tony.

"Yeah, we're awesome. Good to know it works. I can't believe I'm saying this, Pepper is such a bad influence, but we'd better let you get ready for the meal. Talk to you later."

"Not too much later. Goodbye my friends," Loki said before hanging up. He gave Thor a proud grin. Thor laughed and hugged him.

"You are brilliant my brother. Asgard will see your worth."

"I doubt it. Please, let's not speak of this Thor."

His brother looked he had made a decision about something. Loki held back a groan. _Please don't let this be a replay of old times! Tonight is going to be hard enough. No respect, having to listen to idiotic stories, drunkenness and all the other party traditions. _

"As you wish brother mine. Do the others need you to prepare? Mother would like to see you tonight, but she said tomorrow would work as well if that would be acceptable to you. Or could we go to the library?"

Loki couldn't think about Frigga and instead allowed his mind to be derailed by the idea of Thor wanting to go the library. He knew his brother had spent time there learning but what reason could he have to go there now? Loki stared at him.

"You want to go to the library?"

Thor swallowed.

"I want to see more about what you read. Please."

_In case you never come back here. _Loki's heart contracted at the pain and acceptance Thor had towards that unspoken thought. The idea Thor wanted to honor what Loki felt important helped with the pain and bitterness of being back in Asgard.

"Of course," he replied softly.


	30. Chapter 29: the banquet

Before leaving the library for the banquet Thor made Loki wonder what was going to happen tonight.

"Brother, it seems not right to me that I have held your weapon but you haven't held Mjolnir."

Loki frowned.

"Thor, you know that, without magic, I am not brawny enough to lift it."

"Please trust me Loki. You won't need any spells."

His eyes were so pleading Loki relented. He braced himself and then tugged on Mjolnir. To his surprise, he easily picked up the hammer. It was as light as his staff. He sensed magic.

"Did you have a lightening spell cast on it for me?"

"It is not a lightening spell, but please do not think of it now brother. Just know that, if need be, Mjolnir would work for you."

Being able to hold Mjolnir had been another dream of Loki's. Now that he had his staff he had not needed the dream fulfilled: he had his own weapon, one which reflected himself, so he didn't need to be able to hold Thor's. Still, holding the hammer felt nice. He was intrigued by the magic he felt, but Thor reached for the hammer and Loki gave it back.

"Please, brother, let it rest for now. Please trust me on that, and whatever else happens tonight."

"Thor I trust you, but you are not known for plotting."

"That is your strength, but I have had to learn something of it. Loki, please, I need you to have…what was it I heard Tony speak of Rhodes having had in regards to you?"

Loki frowned.

"You mean plausible deniability? You need me to not know what is going on?"

"It is necessary or people will think you engineered it."

"Thor people always, not in a complimentary way, think I know what is going on."

"Please, brother, trust me."

_Whatever he is planning could easily blow up in my face. Still, how can I resist that blasted look? If I said no I'd feel like I was kicking a puppy. _

"Very well," he said resignedly.

Thor put his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"Thank you brother. Things will go as I planned or _I will fix it_. There is nothing for you to do but just be yourself."

Loki was curious but followed Thor's desire that he not think about it. He walked with Thor to the guest quarters and they met up with Steve, Natasha, Coulson and Hawkeye. He saw Thor give them a look which Thor thought was subtle but Loki easily saw. _He still needs work but he's trying. That dedication once he has a purpose is so typically my brother. I hope whatever you've planned works for everyone's sake. _

They arrived at the banquet hall and took seats near Frigga and Odin. Loki prepared himself to endure the boisterousness and annoyance of a typical banquet in addition to whatever Thor had planned. True to form, the Aesir attacked the food and drink with voraciousness. This soon led to loud calls for tales. Loki gave Captain America a look. It had been decided that Captain America would be the one to tell the tale of the battle with contributions from the others as needed. Coulson, Natasha and Hawkeye were too used to the restrained manner of giving reports to feel at ease telling stories in the larger than life manner the Aesir favored. Loki had experience with it, but the scorn he had received made him reluctant to speak.

"We didn't get along well at first. I was arguing with one of my teammates which was aggravating a third teammate. Then Loki reminded us that the enemy should be the aliens who wanted to harm our homes. He helped us to see we could be a great war band and fight together instead of against each other.

He was brave and went off to fight the leader of the army by himself. I can't speak for his action since that would be his story to tell. As for the rest of us, we just stepped in. I was throwing my shield and knocking out as many of the Chitauri as I could get. Natasha ran off and retrieved Hawkeye and he joined us. Together, we knocked down wave after wave of Chitauri. More kept coming, but we kept on fighting. We had to hold them back or they would spread to take over everything. Coulson kept blowing up any that tried to set up a fighting point at the Bifrost. Loki said you guys might send help and had Coulson do that so you wouldn't get ambushed. It was the right course of action because Thor, the Warriors and Sif came."

Loki appreciated Steve's attempts to get Loki noticed but he could have warned Steve it was a thankless task. The Aesir didn't cheer at Loki's name, but how they did at Thor's. Loki wanted to go _home_.

"They joined the fight and we could see Loki was fighting hard too. We knew Loki would defeat the leader and the rest of us could handle the Chitauri. Unfortunately, some other people didn't see the promise in us that Loki did. They sent a weapon, that if it exploded above us, would not only kill the aliens but also us and potentially harm thousands of civilians. Tony Stark, Iron Man, knew how powerful such weapons could be. He grabbed the weapon and flew it into the other side of the portal. It exploded there and the Chitauri here all fell."

The room cheered. Steve held up a hand for silence and it gradually filled the hall.

"Tony was hurt though and fell through the portal. After he did, it closed. He was unconscious but Thor caught him."

More cheering and a toast went up to Thor. Thor acknowledged it but he seemed bothered. Loki realized he was bothered Loki wasn't getting cheered and Loki just squeezed his hand under the table and shook his head.

"The story isn't over! You can't forget the sorcerer. He was powerful and if no one stopped him could endanger the whole planet on his own. He also had a weapon which could turn anyone into his puppet so he was an especially dangerous threat. Loki defeated him alone and then the battle was truly won. Earth wouldn't have been saved without him."

"Thor could have done it," a drunk warrior called. Loki gritted his teeth. _No discretion and no dignity! This is why I hate banquets! _

"Could I," Thor asked seriously. A shocked silence fell over the hall. Thor squeezed Loki's hand under the table and then looked at Loki.

"Brother, what do you know of Malekith?"

"Malekith is the foremost sorcerer of the dark elves. He is very powerful and has centuries of experience."

"How does one defend oneself against such a sorcerer, or any user of magic?"

"One way is blunt power. The downside is that using blunt power alone quickly drains energy. All an opponent has to do is evade and keep firing until the defender has no more energy. The other tactic is to have prepared for such a battle by having studied the tactics of your opponent. Then you can block their spells like one sword against another."

"Loki, I have faced magicians before and emerged unscathed. Surely I could have this time."

Loki couldn't help a betrayed look. He thought Thor had understood what Loki had done for him! Thor's hand grasped his and he gave Loki a warm look.

"Ah, but I am committing a mistake no warrior should: I am not accounting for all the aspects which can affect a battle. Let us do so: myself, Asgard's most powerful warrior of traditional battle, against the foremost of the dark elves. As a sorcerer, how would I win that battle Loki?"

"You would have to use blunt power."

The hall cheered. Thor kept hold of Loki's hand.

"Yet you said that was too unreliable brother."

"He has done magicians before! Thor can defeat anyone," called another warrior. The hall filled with cheers.

"We come back to that point. I say again that I feel as if I am not accounting for all that I should. What did I have in previous battles against magic users? Myself and the skills of battle I possess. The mighty hammer Mjolnir which has defeated many an enemy. Still, how would those be enough to defeat those magicians, if as my brother says, a sorcerer could just step back and keep harming me until I fell?"

"He had the help of Sif and the Warriors Three!"

"His opponents were cowards! Of course they lost!"

"They didn't know how to fight!"

"No one can defeat Thor!"

"I am honored by your compliments, and for many years I thought they were the only explanations. I have learned, however, that a skilled warrior needs to look over any battle, victory or defeat, to look for ways they can improve. I have done so, and do you know what I found my friends?"

Silence hung over the hall. Even Loki was held by his brother's words. Hope was stirring inside of him.

"My knowledge of battle does not extend to magic beyond what I have learned sparring with my brother. As I did not take his skills seriously I did not learn much from this. Mjolnir is a powerful weapon but I never figured out how to use it against sorcerers except to hit them with it."

"That all they need. Magicians are-"

"I disagree. If a magician uses their powers to evade Mjolnir then I cannot hit them with it. That makes Mjolnir useless. That leaves the other things you suggested. Sif and the Warriors Three are mighty, but they do not know magic either."

"It is too much strength for some cowardly magician to overcome!"

"Perhaps, but why overcome it if they just could evade us and tire us out," Thor asked the hall.

"They are cowards and do not know how to fight," a warrior called out anticipating Thor bringing up those thoughts.

"Thank you, but if I could not get to them, and the others could not, would those things truly matter? Something else must be responsible for my victory my friends. Something else that has not been listed tonight."

Loki was a contrary creature sometimes. He was called the god of lies but sometimes truth made him speak it.

"You have defeated many enemies with blunt power and…your own form of strategy brother."

"Loki, my brother, that is true but is that how I defeated all of them? Alone? With Mjolnir? With the help of the Warriors Three? Did I not have something, or someone, else helping me brother?"

The hall's lack of respect for Loki's part in the battles was nudging at sore wounds. He couldn't help but respond.

"Why are you asking me? It well known that I s_tood off to the side _or _in the back_ during battles."

"You were often not in the midst of things as much as I or the others that is true. This brings me back to my original thought fellow warriors of Asgard. There was a factor of battle that I have not accounted for my success in battle. A factor that, while all of the others have their use, should not be ignored. A factor that saved my life and that of my friends many times. We have said that the other way to defeat sorcerers is through experience.

My brother is very experienced. You showed me just a little of the many things you studied Loki. The reason you stood off to the side, or the back, was because that was where you had to attack because myself and the others always just rushed in. You were also being more thoughtful in how to attack foes. A sorcerer, or any kind of foe, cannot run away from blunt strength if guile has them otherwise occupied. Blunt strength is not defeated if it is being kept safe by experience. _You_ are the factor I did not account for in battle brother. Your experience made it so the magicians I rushed had to face me. Your experience helped keep me safe from their attacks. I apologize for not giving you your fair share of glory. It is overdue. If I were to fight Malekith I would not be able to do so on my own. You were able to do so alone and that shows how powerful a warrior you are."

Loki dared to look from Thor's intent eyes to the rest of the hall. Some people looked thoughtful but most of them were grumbling doubtfully and some outright mutinously. Thor frowned.

"Silence! You doubt my words! I know how to prove it. We all remember the story of what happened after my brother left. How a situation happened which would never have happened if he was here and I was smart enough to listen to his counsel. I had much mead, a lot of you had much mead, and it led to a Mjolnir lifting contest. We all recall how displeased the Allfather was at this. No, say nothing! Be silent my friends and let the truth shine forth.

My brother was not here. He does not know what happened. That means he could do nothing to change what the Allfather did since even he would need to know what happened to amend the Allfather's magic. I told him to lift Mjolnir and he noticed magic did you not brother?"

"Yes, but you told me not to examine it. On my magic, and by the Allfather, I heeded that request," Loki answered. What was Thor doing? He definitely wanted to hear about that disastrous hammer contest…

"You have not examined my hammer otherwise have you? Seen and changed the spell?"

"By the same oath I gave before, I have not! My life does not revolve around that hammer. I have my own weapon!"

Loki waved his staff for emphasis. He could see people looking at it. Thor grinned.

"It is a mighty weapon indeed. Someday we should spar, for the battle would be glorious indeed! For now, Loki, lift the hammer. Then I shall tell you what happened. I know you do not like not knowing things brother, but I ask that you please abide but a moment more."

Loki glowered, for Thor was right that he didn't like not knowing things. He had promised to trust Thor and it helped that he had been able to lift the hammer before. It showed him nothing, hopefully, was going to go wrong. Nothing like, for instance, not being able to lift the hammer and looking like an idiot in ways he wouldn't know because he didn't know what the Allfather had done to it. He didn't brace himself this time. He didn't even get up. If Thor was trying to prove something by Loki being able to lift the hammer then Loki was going to drive the point bluntly home. He would not only lift Mjolnir but show he could do so easily.

He reached over, wrapped his hand around the hammer and lifted it. Again, it lifted easily. A shocked silence filled the hall.

"The Allfather was most displeased for me allowing anyone and everyone to touch such a powerful weapon. He placed a spell on Mjolnir. I was not able to lift it for several days. I had to realize I had taken it for granted before I was worthy of it again. Just like I had to realize I had taken you for granted brother. Realizing I had taken you for granted was what sent me to the hall that night. It was not the best way to handle the situation. I think that, if you were not already gone, father might have exiled me for a time. That is not important at the moment. What is important is that you turn the other side of Mjolnir to face you brother. Read what it says. The whole court knows the inscription. Hopefully they will now know what fulfilling it says about you."

Loki turned the hammer around. What he saw made a feeling of vindication surge through him. He looked over at the court with a steely gaze and read,

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, will possess the power of Thor."

Thor looked over the hall.

"My brother has lifted the hammer. What makes him able to do so? It has been established that it cannot be some _trickery _he has done. He must be worthy and being worthy shows there is value in how he fights. Being willing to save my life, and my friends, instead of seeking glory himself is part of that."

"I am no paragon of virtue brother. I don't want to fight the way you do."

"I hope we have just proved that you should not have to. You are intelligent, resourceful, strong and brave. You are Loki and let no one say you are not _worthy_ of the respect due to a prince of Asgard and my equal."

He had tried to get respect through his magic and taken revenge for lack of it through pranks. He also allowed himself to be filled, understandably, with bitterness and envy. He had protected Thor out of love but he had also started to hate his brother for what Loki was not given. Going to Midgard had allowed him to thrive and to choose to be the best person he could be. He protected out of genuine care and duty without bitterness and envy contaminating his efforts. He still pulled pranks, but he was more careful and would not step over some lines anymore. It was not just actions, like protecting Thor and others, which made him worthy. It was doing the right things for the right reasons. He was jolted from his thoughts by Frandal standing up.

"To Prince Loki," the debonair Aesir said and raised his goblet.

Volstagg and Hogun stood and raised their goblets to Loki as well. The moment hinged on an edge. Could Asgard really admit, Thor's words aside, that it had treated him ill? Loki kept his face blank. The hope stirring inside him trembled. He did not need to be recognized as worthy here. He had Earth, but he _wanted_ respect here as well. He had grown up here, his brother was here and it would be pleasant to walk these halls without fighting off those painful thoughts.

Sif stood up. It was well known she did not like Loki. She even had some reason to given some of Loki's previous actions. Loki now felt he should not have gone that far, but he still had reason to dislike her. She had treated him ill. She looked at him.

"His ways are not mine, but they have a purpose. To Loki."

The look in her eyes said she was doing this out of fairness and not for Thor. Loki found it in himself to stand and raise his goblet to her in return. Something about that, somehow, touched the rest of the hall. The resounding roar of "to Loki" caused his ears to ring. Usually, he found such boisterousness annoying, but he could make an exception. With theatricality, he handed Mjolnir to his brother and raised his staff. The hall let out a cheer of approval at the two of them standing with their weapons. As Loki looked at the cheering hall he decided that for once he was going to metaphorically let his hair down and actually _enjoy_ a banquet…


	31. Chapter 30: a needed conversation

Loki woke up feeling like he had after some of Tony's parties. He pulled himself together and somehow managed to cast a sobering spell. _This is why I don't usually do such things! Still, finally getting some respect made me feel boisterous for once. _Thankfully, he hadn't overindulged enough to make the rest of the night an irretrievable blur. He remembered Thor telling a few revised tales of quests. Loki, sensing the hall's patience was starting to get tested with the 'love Loki' theme, got Captain America to tell some tales. After that, everyone had become…mellow enough that people broke into smaller groups to speak, or in true Aesir fashion, make impulsive challenges or pass out. Thor had spent the whole evening beaming with the air of someone who had completed a job well. Loki remembered at one point giving his brother such a happy hug he had practically fallen into Thor's chair. Yes, he had definitely overindulged.

He rested and let himself bask in the feeling of being respected. He felt worry, though, that it was a one night only phenomenon. The only way to test that was to go out. Of course, this being Asgard after a banquet, he didn't see many people. Many were servants cleaning up various messes. Loki, feeling generous, sent out spells to help the servants he saw. Many of them were nonplussed but a few actually bowed in thanks and two even _smiled_ at him. Loki gave those two slight smiles in response. Things weren't magically fixed between himself and Asgard, but it was a good start.

As he thought about this he remembered Thor's words about Frigga wanting to see him. He was no coward, so he decided to see if he could get that over with. First, though, he got some light food from the kitchens. Thus fortified, he went to her chambers and knocked. Getting leave to enter he found Frigga working at her loom. She looked up and gave a startled but happy smile.

"Loki! Thank you for coming."

He noticed she didn't call him 'son'. Was it because she didn't know if he wanted to be called that? Did his leaving cause her to cast him aside? He didn't know how to feel. He was angry with her for hiding the truth and not fighting harder to get him respect. She had, though, been a confidant when no one else, even Thor, had even been willing to listen.

"Please sit by me. Loki, last night showed me, and your father, how we didn't deal with you as we should have. We should have stepped in, done something, so you were not so alone or held in contempt."

"Would it have been something that helped _me_ to prosper or encouraged me to become a Thor clone?"

Frigga closed her eyes.

"We didn't mean for you to feel so different. It was why we didn't tell you the truth."

This made Loki angry. He paced to let off some of it and then sat back down so he could look her in the eyes.

"You, you of all people, _knew_ how different I felt. You could have told me it wasn't my fault I couldn't be like Thor. Midgardians have an interesting knowledge of what makes up matter. They call it DNA, an acronym, for small bits of material which encode on the smallest level what attributes a person can have. I was a _baby_. I couldn't know how to make myself be as muscled and strong as father or Thor. The Norns know why I made myself have black hair! The point was, how could I be like Thor, even when I wanted to, when I didn't have the attributes for it? Instead, I had attributes Asgard scorned: intelligence and magic. Even as I saw the value in them I had to contend with everyone's doubts and my own lingering feelings that there was _something wrong with me_. I had to be proud for myself because I felt no one else was except for you. Being so proud kept me from depression, yes, but it also led to arrogance! It took seeing other people with clever minds and abilities I respect, people like Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov, to see I had unique talents but also equals. Without that balance only the Norns know what could have happened?! You should have done something. You should have told me."

"Loki, I made the same argument to your father but he also had a point when he feared you would think you were a monster. You are not, but we both worried that would happen."

"It did, but thankfully thinking about other realms made me wonder if thinking frost giants are monsters is only an Aesir point of view."

Frigga reached for him but then put her hands down. It was clear she still loved him and saw him as her son. That made Loki feel better, but he still had things he had to say before any type of healing could take place.

"You know magic has value. You know other realms don't view it as Asgard does. Why didn't you get the Allfather to let me go to Alfheim?"

"We worried that you would find out the truth and we wouldn't have been there to help you. We didn't want to tell the elves what we didn't want to tell you."

"That I am, biologically if nothing else, a monster."

"You are not a monster my son."

"Tony and I, on a particularly rough night, discussed something called nature versus nurture. It is a Midgardian theory which deals with what holds supremacy: your inner makeup or how you were raised. Was I an experiment to you? Leave _him_ out."

"You were never an experiment. From the moment I looked into your eyes I loved you Loki. I could feel you were meant to be a part of our family."

"Did you wonder why you had that feeling? Or was it merely because I was the abandoned runt the Allfather so _generously_ rescued?"

"I understand why you would wonder. At first it was because you were a child who was rescued, and I loved you, but as you and Thor grew older it became clear we needed you as much as you needed us. Thor has grown but he will always be impulsive and words not his strongest suit."

Loki let himself relax a bit.

"You must admit he did rather well last night."

"He did and I was so proud of him. I was also proud of _you_ for how you handled it. You stood with him as an equal. All I ever wanted was for my sons to stand together. I should have helped you to see being an advisor had as much value as being a king."

"You tried but it was hard to see when you were the only one."

She tentatively held out a hand and Loki grasped it.

"I love you, mother, and I understand what you have said. Still, it will take some time for me to trust you as much as I once did."

"You have always been one to know that just rushing into something is not wise my son. I have always been proud of you for that Loki. Take the time you need and tell me what I can do to help."

"You have done a lot this morning mother and you aren't the one I mostly blame. A queen is subordinate to the king. You at least _tried_ to get him to tell me, and encouraged me and listened to me."

"Will you talk with him?"

Loki got up and paced again.

"I don't know if I _can_. The things which make me angry also make me vulnerable. I don't know if I have enough trust that he will care enough to take me seriously. I feel like he might chide me with something like 'why do you always twist my words' and focus on defending himself versus listening to me."

"He loves you but he hasn't been the best at showing it."

"Thor said that as well. I also saw some indication of it when he supported my endorsement of my friends with Gungnir. I noticed, however, he didn't jump in to support Thor's defense of me."

"He wanted the court to choose to respect you rather than force them into it. Then it would be more real."

"That makes sense, but I can't think more about him right now."

Frigga squeezed his hand.

"As you wish my son. Loki, can you tell me how you found out? Thor said that you already knew part of it."

"I want a promise of no punishment first."

"Given: you are well and nothing ill came of it."

"I needed to test my ability to hide from Heimdall's sight so I went to Jotunheim."

He paused to let her take that in. Her hand tightened in his and her eyes widened but she said nothing.

"I used a standard invisibility spell so no one would see me. I walked towards the temple and I felt…familiarity. Then I remembered a nightmare I had as a child and it all became somewhat clear. I went there to prove to myself I wasn't a coward. I did not expect to find something so personal."

"Oh, Loki, and then you felt you had to find out the truth alone because we hadn't told you."

"I went down to the vault, temporarily displaced the spells surrounding the casket and touched it. The change I went through proved I had thought correctly."

"Loki, can I hug you my son? You should not have had to find out that way. I am so sorry."

He nodded and Frigga held him. He burrowed his head in her neck as he remembered how it had felt. He had been terrified and angry and wondering _why_. Only the knowledge he was leaving Asgard, and thus its feelings about the Jotun, had kept him sane. Otherwise doubt and loathing would have settled over him. As it was it took Tony, Pepper and Happy's support of him not being a monster to banish it entirely.

"My friends told me I wasn't a monster. Midgardians, or humans as they call themselves, looked beyond tales. I grant it was easier for them as none of them remember frost giants."

"The frost giants invaded- what is the human name for their realm, oh yes- 'Earth', fought fiercely and they left you Loki. None of those things make it easier to look past old memories and legends. Perhaps it is time we did."

"I do not know if I can. I had nightmares about them mother. Thor promised to kill them. I remember that the Allfather said nothing about how such a vow was wrong let alone that Thor's own brother was one."

Frigga didn't try to defend Odin. She just kept hugging Loki. He hugged her back. His words about having to learn to trust her aside it was easy to trust her again. She cared about him and she listened. He pulled back from the hug and took in a deep breath.

"I had best make sure the others are well and then, once the palace pulls itself back together, the Allfather will want to discuss arrangements for the trial will he not?"

"That is so. May all go well my son."

Loki smiled at her.

"I hope it shall mother."


	32. Chapter 31: talks, a trial and sparring

Loki went to find his friends and saw that they were well despite the previous festivities. Then he went for the less pleasant task of speaking with Odin about the trial. It would be the first time he had seen the Allfather alone since Loki had learned the truth. He resolved to keep the conversation strictly business since he wasn't ready to deal with other things yet. He approached the throne room and prepared to give the guard his staff before entering. The guard shook his head.

"The Allfather has directed that you keep your weapon with you Prince Loki."

_Trying to reinforce I am his son or trying to make amends with me as a stolen relic? No, remember this is a time for thinking about business only! _

Loki kept his staff and walked into the throne room. Odin dismissed the person he was speaking with and turned to Loki.

"Do you wish to discuss the trial and sentencing?"

"I do. The trial arrangements of Asgard are found to be acceptable by both the Midgardian jurisdictions I represent. As for sentencing, imprisonment is found to be acceptable but it has to fit certain guidelines."

Loki laid out the expected and suggested guidelines. Odin nodded.

"They were the ones wronged so it is only right they set the punishment. My son, with how you plan your words I am curious why it is you call them "Midgardians" versus by their own terms?"

"It seems here best as those are the terms Asgard understands and respects. Any Aesir representative on Earth, however, would be expected to remember, and preferably use, human terms to describe them and their home."

"Has Thor been doing so?"

"He has."

"That is well. Loki, my son, we should speak about other things."

Loki tensed.

"I do not wish to have this conversation now."

_If ever. _

Odin sighed. It only made Loki tense more. How many times had he heard that disappointed sigh in reference to himself and never, or hardly ever, in reference to Thor?

"I should not force it upon you. I hope someday we can speak for I have allowed misinterpretation about your place in this family."

Loki merely gave a stiff nod. Odin gestured.

"You may leave without causing offense."

Loki was too proud to walk away as fast as he could but it was tempting.

The trial was anticlimactic. The evidence against Malekith was clear, so the trial was short. The sentence was given exactly as Loki had suggested. After the trial he had an interesting conversation with the Alfheim representative. They spoke about the spells which would be used to keep Malekith imprisoned and the effects of his actions on relations with Svartalfheim.

"You are an intelligent and powerful sorcerer. You may come to Alfheim to speak further about such matters with us as yourself Prince Loki."

_They knew I was making trips there? Why didn't they tell Thor when he was looking for me? _

"We have long been interested in seeing what you could do with the proper knowledge and encouragement."

_Asgard's attitude towards magic has annoyed them. They decided they could allow me to study since I did disguise myself there and that gave them plausible deniability. It would be nice to just go there and study… _

"We would like to see more of Hawkeye. His proficiency with a bow is quite fascinating."

Loki smiled.

"It is isn't it?"

Tomorrow they would be going back to Earth. They could have gone right after Malekith was taken to his cell, but Thor had begged for them to stay one more day. As Asgard was treating Loki well enough and the others were intrigued with it he gave in. It was pleasant to spend time with his brother. Loki gave Thor recommendations on what to read. Thor took them seriously and then asked Loki for a sparring match.

"I said it would be glorious would it not? Though perhaps I need to be careful not to hit your staff directly with Mjolnir. I would not want to break it."

Loki grinned mischievously.

"No need for that hesitation brother."

"You are plotting something."

"When am I not?"

It was freeing to have such an exchange without the bitter undertones which would have accompanied it in the past.

"Aye, your mind is always thinking."

_Just like Danny said Nicholas was always thinking in Hot Fuzz. I should show Thor that movie. He would like the explosions and the partnership between the more fun loving Danny and the serious Nicholas. _

"Well, you'll just have to see what I'm thinking of this time."

Tony had subtly scanned Mjolnir while Thor was in the tower. He had confirmed that Loki's staff should be able to stand hits from Mjolnir. In fact, his satisfied shield brother had said, a shock wave should be generated. Loki could take advantage of that…

Loki accompanied his brother to the training fields. Thor smiled at him.

"You use your skills and I mine brother?"

No mocking of Loki's skills or how he shouldn't use them since it would be "cowardly". Yes, the present was much better than the past.

"Agreed."

Things soon got interesting as Loki made duplicates of himself and Thor called on lightening and threw Mjolnir lightly around to try to locate the real Loki. (Though as lightly as possible so that if he hit Loki he would not severely injure him. Loki, in return, did not use any type of spells on Thor which could cause injury. He only evaded Thor and laughed merrily.) Eventually they battled toe to toe and, as Loki knew would eventually happen, Mjolnir struck his staff.

He was prepared. He felt the shockwave build and routed it all back at Thor. Loki was left standing while Thor was sent flying across the training field. When he was younger Loki would have gladly let Thor slam into the wall and then healed him afterwards if Thor seemed too injured. Now Loki threw off a spell so Thor hit a gentle cloud of air instead of the wall. Thor bounced back to his feet, dropped Mjolnir, ran to Loki and hugged him close.

"Marvelous brother!"

Loki smiled contentedly and hugged his brother in return. It _was_ marvelous.


	33. Chapter 32: Odin's reasoning

After the sparring match, Thor had that look on his face that communicated he had something to say he wasn't sure how Loki would react to.

"Out with it."

"Brother, do you wish to see if there is anything you would like to bring back to Earth from your rooms? Everything there," his eyes briefly flashed with pain remembering Loki's letter, "_is_ yours."

Loki wasn't sure if he wanted to face his old quarters but he could tell Thor was working hard to accept the idea of Loki not living here.

"Alright. Come with me. We both need showers anyways."

Thor smiled.

"JARVIS told me about you and Tony's tendency to at times forget them."

Loki snorted.

"It's for a good cause and not just because we _feel_ like it."

"Brother, I don't at times refrain from bathing for just that reason. In battle there is no time!"

"There were times when facilities were available and you couldn't be bothered. Then you would make things worse by trying to inflict hugs on me!"

"How could I forget that? Come here brother!"

"No, you've gotten a hug already. You will not add more of your dirt to _my _clothing," Loki said. Thor pouted. When they got to Loki's rooms he waved Thor to the shower. Loki stood and looked around. He had had so many bittersweet, with emphasis on the bitter, memories here. He found himself thinking of Malekith and how Thanos had used the dark elf's greed to get Malekith to move against Earth. A troubling thought occurred. During the sparring match Loki reflected on how, in the past, he might have let Thor hit the wall- though he would have healed him afterwards. If Loki had met Thanos could _Loki_ have been the one turned against Earth? When he had first moved there he had thought himself above mortals. It was an unquestioned thought like frost giants being monsters. Could Thanos have used that, in addition to Loki's desire to be noticed, to turn him against the place Loki now thought of as home? Loki shivered. Of course that had to be moment Thor came out of the bathroom.

"Loki? What ails you brother?"

Loki quickly plastered a smile.

"It is nothing."

Thor gently put his hands on Loki's shoulders and then cupped Loki's cheek.

"Your thoughts are always worth something brother. Please tell me."

Loki looked away from his brother's concerned expression.

"I had reason to be bitter, but what if Thanos had found me? My bitterness could have harmed people who had nothing to do with what happened."

"He did not find you and you came to love humans. You would never hurt them Loki."

"Except the ones who threaten others."

"Yes, but those are exceptions. Loki, you did not harm Earth."

Loki let his brother pull him close. He let Thor's heartbeat soothe him.

"Bitterness is understandable, and the causes of it should be addressed, but it can bring ill to those who do not deserve it," Loki finally said. Thor held him tightly.

"You are wise my brother," Thor murmured. Loki grasped Thor tightly as a difficult thought came to him.

"I know not if this could make things better, or make them worse, but I should…try to speak with Odin."

"You do not have to. You have reason to be angry with him."

"He seems, at least, to be willing to speak. If I can lessen this pain, so that no one can exploit it, I should try."

"You are more loyal and loving than you give yourself credit for Loki."

"Sentiment," Loki smirked ruefully. Thor nodded and pressed his cheek against Loki's hair.

"Do you wish me to accompany you?"

"He is your father whether he is mine or not. I may say some things you would consider hurtful to him."

"You are hurting. I would not leave you to face any other challenge in pain. Why I should I now?"

"Some things have to be faced alone, but perhaps you could wait here for me? I may need someone to talk to afterwards. Then again, that still might put you in a harmful position."

Thor tilted Loki's head so Loki was looking at him.

"You are my brother and as much as I love father I am not happy with him for how he dealt with you. Let me support you Loki. Your friends have already done so much. I also know that the ones you feel the closest to are not the ones that are here."

It was true that he would feel more comfortable bearing his heart to Tony, Pepper, Happy or even Rhodes. He was still learning to trust the others. Yes, he could call his closer friends on his Stark Phone, but he had a feeling he would want someone to talk to in person. Maybe he could teleport back to Earth and then come back? No, he might be too upset to teleport back to his room let alone to Earth. Would it be fair though to expect Thor to hear Loki's unhappiness with Odin? Loki had mostly tried to make him an unspoken subject to keep Thor from being stuck in the middle.

"Brother, I do not mind."

"You must tell me if you do."

"If need be I will go back to Earth and bring back Tony or the Lady Pepper for you."

"I am not the only one to have become wise brother."

With that Loki gave his brother a gentle squeeze and left to find Odin.

He found the ruler of Asgard in his chambers with Frigga. She took one look at Loki's face and then walked over to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand.

"Come to me if you wish Loki. I love your father but I love you too and want to help."

"I appreciate that mother."

Odin gestured for Loki to sit with him.

"I was trying to protect you Loki. I wanted you to be safe and no one to mistakenly think something of you that was not true."

"Your treatment could have encouraged me to become a monster. Being neglected and disrespected has a habit of doing so I have heard."

"That was not my intent my son."

Loki could sit no longer. He paced for a moment and then spun back around towards Odin.

"Not your intent? What was your intent exactly? To have another Thor? Well, I'm sorry to say I must have disappointed you a lot if that was the case. Then again, my black hair could have been a tip off I would be different.

Thor said I was to be some sort of _peace tool_. How was that going to work? You would send a brainwashed frost giant back to Jotunheim and expect them to be _overjoyed_ at this? Why didn't you go through with that? Was it because you realized they wouldn't want a brainwashed prince…or that they would never be interested in taking back an _abandoned runt_? Was that why you told Thor that _those plans no longer mattered_? Or was it that you realized even _perfect_ Asgard could not make something useful out of me?

Then again, could you perhaps have had another plan you wouldn't tell Thor about: the shining, golden son, who would _never_ allow such a thing? A plan to let me think I was _pathetic_ and _useless_ on purpose so I would be _willing to do anything for you_? Turn me loose on the _hated_ enemy and then disavow me as a monster? Well? That one certainly seems the most plausible! You knew how to love Thor, so how could you not love me? One you supposedly _chose_ to make your own?"

This was why he had wanted to avoid this conversation. His anger was tied to his vulnerability at being betrayed and they came pouring out in a way he could not control. He didn't look at Odin, too ashamed to show his emotions, but he knew he had to look at Odin to try and see Odin's. He quickly wiped away the tears he hadn't noticed he was crying and spun back on the offensive. He had to try to keep control of the situation.

"Well? _Tell me_!"

He tried to keep it at a demand but some part of his heart also cried for it. Odin, who had stood up, sat back down. He sighed and Loki held back a disparaging laugh.

"Loki, my son, I did have plans for you to be a peacemaker but it was no fault of yours that I discarded them. I realized they would not take you back, but that spoke poorly of them and not you. My son, who I have long owed the truth that you make me proud, it was they who suffered for leaving you and not the other way around. Your skills may not be ones that Asgard and I can easily adapt to and understand, but that is our weakness and not yours. I held you back because I did not know how to let you safely shine. I meant to protect you, but as you said, encouraged a path which could have led to you being not safe.

I would never turn you into a weapon. If you felt that was so then all I could refute that would be a pained 'no Loki' because that is a horrible thought. I would never disavow you. I am sorry for not seeing part of why you pulled pranks and for letting my fears blind me to the pain you were feeling at not being able to use your skills as Thor did his. Your skills are needed and you are right that there is more than one kind of warrior. You are a warrior that can prevent fights from even starting and that is needed. When I first fought in the war I was like Thor and eager for glory. As the dead, from both sides, piled up around me I came to hate it. When I heard you crying I had had enough. Perhaps it was like when you decided to leave Loki: I saw what was happening and I did not want it to continue. I did not want any more blood on my hands. When I picked you up and you changed I thought of peace yes. That plan made me feel I could love you without being too sentimental. It is not easy for a king to love. You deserved to be loved without any of those plans. You who were struggling so hard to live and only wanted the help that you deserved.

As you grew and it became clear how different you were it terrified me. Terrified me because you could be in danger. Terrified me because you have a skill with words and magic unlike anything Asgard has ever seen. I have to have some skill with both to be an effective king, to prevent more wars, but they did not come to me as effortlessly as they do to you. After what I had seen, I could see how they would be useful but I could not relate to how to support them. I am as I was raised. I told myself that I allowed you to use them was enough. That it was alright that I did not compliment you because keeping you from the attention Thor had would keep you safe. Instead, it taught you that you were unvalued. Asgard needs you, but I would cause you more pain if I forced you to stay. I will not do so which is why I swore the oath Thor told you of.

I am king. I should have let you go to Alfheim and if the truth came out protected you. I should have told you the truth and then encouraged you of the good in you: your loyalty to Asgard, your love for your family and the good your skills could accomplish. I hope you can see the truth in my words, but I should not be surprised if you cannot. I have not done well by you."

Loki leaned against a wall and worked not to tremble. It was what he would _want_ to hear but was it true? He breathed in and out once and then was able to make a polite expression appear on his face.

"If I might think upon what you have said?"

His outburst was bad enough. He didn't want to do anything else that could cause a diplomatic incident since he had come to Asgard representing Earth.

"Go and think in peace Loki."

Loki made it back to his rooms and quickly shut the door.

"Brother?"

Loki leaned against the door and kept his eyes closed. He felt more tears would threaten to fall if he did not keep his eyes closed.

"Brother is it alright for me to come closer to you?"

He opened his eyes and gave Thor what had to be a tortured look. It was how he felt. He _wanted _to be loved by the one who called himself Loki's father but could he believe it? Should he given the pain he had felt? Was Odin telling the truth? Loki had never suspected he was a frost giant so what else could Odin be hiding? Could he, if Odin was not lying, forgive Odin?

He realized Thor was looking at him worriedly and not approaching because Loki had not given Thor permission to come closer to him. Loki nodded and suddenly felt tired. Thor came and hugged him. Loki let himself rest in the love of his brother because Thor hadn't _known_. He couldn't discuss this with Frigga who he had forgiven but still felt a bit wary of especially in regards to this topic.

Thor didn't ask what had been said. He simply held Loki close and let Loki think at his own pace. Loki was thankful for his brother's patience and leaned on Thor as he thought.

"What should I do Thor?"

"Does he seem like he is telling the truth?"

"A king is...just another man. It is not easy for…one who thought themselves a son to see that the one they thought of as father is not an embodiment of perfection. He _is _Asgard, but Asgard is not perfect and he isn't either. I think I can allow him to call me son, that is his choice, but I can't call him father. Not yet…I still need time to think."

"Then take the time you need brother. I will support you no matter what."

"I know. I appreciate it."

He let himself lean on that support and think for a long time.


	34. epilogue

He woke up in his chambers and looked over at Thor who had stayed with him. Thor's presence had helped Loki to be able to sleep as it had after Loki had nightmares as a child.

"Thor?"

Thor woke up and looked at him with concern.

"How are you brother?"

"Feeling better. I have thought all about Odin that I can for now."

He knew what Thor wanted to ask but was holding back about. He walked over and looked over Asgard. Soon, he and his friends would have breakfast and then return to Earth. Would Loki come back to Asgard? Or would he stay only on Earth forever?

He heard Thor join him and a thought occurred to him. Yes, it was possible to love or hate a place just for the features of a place alone. He had loved Asgard for its beauty and its library. Home, however, was more than just a place. It was about people. He had also loved Asgard because Thor was here. He loved Earth for its beauty, and the many other things it offered, but he also loved it for his friends.

When he had left Asgard he had sworn to live by his own rules. He had learned more about caring for others and decided to do so through donations and being an Avenger. He had formed relationships of equal care and respect. Would rules should he follow for having a home? In fact, why should he only have one home? He could teleport and carry things in his pocket dimension. The Earth myths referred to him being a traveler. He could be with all of those he loved and, when he couldn't, there was always his Stark Phone and whatever other wonders he could create with Jane and the Science Brethren.

"Brother?"

"Yes Loki?"

Thor was trying so hard to think of being on Asgard without Loki calmly. Thor who would probably not be able to travel as freely as Loki could because Thor was heir and couldn't teleport himself. Though he could fly: something the two of them had done for fun on Earth. It could be fun to do so here where they wouldn't need invisibility spells to avoid bothering humans. If Odin still called Loki son then that meant Loki was still a Prince of Asgard and shouldn't princes be allowed a _little _fun?

"Brother, wherever my path takes me, I shall walk it with the people my heart has home with: Tony, Pepper, Happy, Rhodes, the other Avengers and _you_. I am Loki of Midgard, and perhaps here too, and I live by the rules I choose."

Thor's eyes filled with hope and he impulsively grabbed Loki in a hug. Loki smiled. He knew the future would have challenges. How would Loki balance those he cared about in two realms? What would happen with his brother and Jane Foster? Could Loki and Asgard get along? Did Loki dare learn more about why the frost giants were as they were? What other challenges would he face as an Avenger especially in regards to the now angered Thanos?

What did it matter? He was Loki: finest sorcerer in the nine realms, silver tongue and he was not alone. With all of that in his favor no challenge was insurmountable.


End file.
